El guardián
by Rizzolified
Summary: Los celos destruyen todo lo que tocan en el momento en el que sobrepasan el límite y si no que se lo digan a Harry Potter, quien verá que el no saber controlarlos puede costarle su noviazgo. Drama, Romance y Crimen para una historia navideña poco común.
1. Prólogo

**N/A:**

¡Hola a tods! Debido a que las fechas navideñas se están aproximando a pasos agigantados, y como lo tengo por costumbre desde hace años, he decidido escribir una historia para estas fechas. Se trata de un fic que bien poco tendrá que ver quizá con la época navideña de paz y felicidad - al menos al comienzo - pero bueno, hay de todo (?). He de aclarar que esta historia es **Post-Hogwarts**, pero no he tenido demasiado en cuenta las relaciones de JK al escribirla, como tampoco el epílogo del libro. Harry y Hermione nunca se han involucrado sentimentalmente, por lo tanto.

Publicaré a continuación el **Prólogo**, en el que Harry tiene 25 años y Hermione 26, por lo tanto éste se sucede ocho años después de la batalla contra Voldemort - el cuál sí está muerto -. Después de este **Prólogo**, pasarán dos años, aunque eso ya lo aclaro en el primer capítulo.

**Género:** Romance/Crimen/Drama

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner Bros.

Una vez aclaradas algunas cosas, será mejor que me deje de dar la lata. Espero sin duda alguna que os guste. Todavía no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuántos capítulos contendrá, pero no será largo.

Y ahora, sin más dilación, el Prólogo.

¡Gracias de antemano por leerme!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**El guardián**

.

.

_Prólogo_

.

.

Ron llegó a Grimmauld Place ese día deseando contarles a sus mejores amigos que no sólo había sido capaz de pedirle a Luna que cenara con él después de semanas sin decidirse, sino también que la rubia había aceptado dedicándole una sonrisa prometedora que lo había hecho desear que llegara el momento de ir a recogerla. Riendo como un niño con una bolsa de dulces comenzó a caminar a pasos rápidos hacia la cocina, deteniéndose en sus trancas cuando escuchó las voces de sus dos mejores amigos hablando a un volumen de voz que le indicó que estaban discutiendo. _Otra vez_. Ron frunció el ceño sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban de pronto y afinó el oído tratando de escuchar lo que decían, pero el hecho de que ambos hablaran atropelladamente y el uno tratando de hacerse oír por sobre la voz del otro, se lo dificultaba sobremanera.

¿Qué diablos habría sucedido esta vez? Aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué se lo preguntaba cuando conocía bien la respuesta, era algo obvio. Desde que Henry _como-sea-que-se-apellide_ había entrado a trabajar en el mismo Departamento de Hermione hacía unas semanas, que su mejor amigo estaba que se subía por las paredes. Lo que Ron no entendía era por qué exactamente. Vale que el tipo ese fuera alto, guapo y, según había podido comprobar cuando la castaña se lo había presentado, también simpático, pero eso no significaba nada. Hermione sólo tenía ojos para Harry y si eso podía verlo hasta él, que era un despistado confeso, ¿que por qué su mejor amigo no se daba cuenta? ¿Tanto lo cegaban los celos?

.

.

'¡Me mentiste, maldita sea!' exclamó Harry fuera de sí, silenciando por fin a una castaña que permanecía con las manos colocadas a ambos lados de su cadera, a modo de jarra, mientras apretaba la mandíbula y lo fusilaba con la mirada 'Me dijiste que irías sola a ese viaje de trabajo y resulta que hoy me he enterado de que Whiteman te acompañó' ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza hundiendo los dedos en su mata de pelo castaño y de nuevo comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con desesperación.

'Harry, sabes perfectamente que si no te lo dije fue para-'

'Ya, para que no me hiciera ideas raras... ¿Y tú no pensaste en la posibilidad de encontrarme con él y que me lo comentara?' interrogó 'Porque es algo que sucedería con mucha facilidad teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que voy a verte a tu despacho, él está rondando por allí'

'Harry, Henry es mi compañero. Es normal que esté en mi desp-'

'¿Tu compañero, eh?' preguntó con enfado y volteando sobre sí mismo para acercarse a la cómoda que había junto a una de las paredes del dormitorio, para coger de ésta un enorme sobre marrón que abrió en un gesto brusco. Después, y clavando su mirada punzante en el rostro de la castaña, se aproximó de nuevo hasta ella y vació el contenido del sobre encima de la cama. Hermione frunció el ceño.

'¿Es mi sujetador negro?' recogió la prenda con el ceño fruncido, inspeccionándola para asegurarse de que sus suposiciones eran ciertas '¿Dónde-?'

'¿Estaba?' terminó la pregunta antes que ella y mientras lanzaba con furia el sobre a un lado. Ante el brusco aspaviento, Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire que esperó la ayudara a tranquilizarse mientras lanzaba el sujetador de regreso a la cama. Cuando respirar no fue suficiente, empezó su recuento mental hasta diez '¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste ayer si lo había recogido de la colada porque no lo encontrabas?' añadió y ella simplemente se limitó a asentir, encogiéndose de hombros. _Ya iba en seis_ '¿Y cómo ibas a encontrarlo si no estaba en casa?' la castaña alzó las cejas. _Ocho_ 'Te lo dejaste en el hotel de París, en la habitación que compartiste con Henry' y de pronto volvió a la partida de salida, al _cero_.

Los ojos de Hermione mostraron perplejidad un segundo antes de que sus pupilas aumentaran de tamaño en un claro signo de que Harry acababa de traspasar el límite con aquel último comentario. Apretó la mandíbula y volteó de forma brusca, dándole la espalda a un Harry que respiraba de manera entrecortada por la opresión de celos que sentía aplastándole el pecho. Durante unos segundos en los que Hermione no hizo otra cosa que llevarse las manos a la cabeza mientras se mantenía de espaldas a él, pensó que se lo confesaría todo. Creyó que en cualquier momento se voltearía a mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos y le diría que todo ese tiempo había estado en lo cierto, y que en verdad mantenía una relación clandestina con su compañero de trabajo, Henry Whiteman. Pero ese instante nunca llegó y Hermione sustrajo la varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero, haciendo aparecer su baúl junto a las puertas abiertas del armario.

'¿Qu-qué estás haciendo?' Harry se quedó sin aliento al verla mover la varita hacia los estantes y los percheros, haciendo que su ropa volara al interior del baúl de forma ordenada. Avanzó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo para detenerla, pero Hermione se apartó de un tirón y se movió con rapidez hacia el baño. El ojiverde la siguió y al ver que comenzaba a recoger sus productos de belleza se abalanzó sobre ella, rodeándola con sus brazos.

'Harry, suéltame' sollozó la chica mientras forcejeaba con él.

'No, no voy a soltarte para que me abandones' le dijo con desesperación.

'¿Acaso no es lo que buscas?' Hermione logró soltarse de su agarre y al instante se volteó para encararlo '¿De veras crees que puedes acusarme de infidelidad de esa forma y esperar que no reaccione? Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos' susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los dientes apretados.

'Hermione… Me dio un sobre con tu ropa interior. Me dijo que lo habían enviado del hotel donde habíais estado en París…' el moreno también comenzó a sollozar mientras la contemplaba con expresión de desesperación.

'¿Y si se hubiera acostado de veras conmigo, crees que te lo diría así, sin más?' le preguntó la castaña sin poder creerse que Harry pudiera cegarse hasta el punto de no ver las cosas desde un punto de vista más racional. ¿Es que de verdad había sido capaz de pensar que Henry sería tan sumamente estúpido como para decirle algo así arriesgándose a que le partiera la cara? Al instante de pensar eso se tensó 'Dime que no le has hecho nada' la mirada esmeralda del moreno se oscureció una vez más.

'No, tranquila. Su rostro de Adonis sigue intacto' respondió, tenso, ganándose por parte de la muchacha castaña una mirada de completa incredulidad.

¿Enserio no iba a dejar sus celos a un lado ni por un momento? ¿No se daba cuenta de que precisamente era por eso por lo que quería dejarlo; porque no podía soportar el que un tercero que a ella no le importaba en absoluto monopolizara su relación? Furiosa y dolida al mismo tiempo, tomó entre sus brazos sus perfumes, cremas y maquillaje.

'Hermione-' Harry trató de tomarla del brazo cuando pasó a su lado con sus pertenencias abrazadas contra su pecho, pero la castaña lo eludió a toda velocidad y se dirigió hacia el baúl, dejando que sus productos de belleza aterrizaran sobre la ropa doblada que había dentro 'No te vayas' le pidió al ver cómo agitaba la varita en dirección a la balda del armario donde todavía quedaban sus zapatos, haciendo lo mismo con el cajón de su ropa interior 'Hablemos las cosas'

'¿Y para qué? ¿Para que me digas que has sido un idiota por desconfiar de mí y me jures que nunca volverás a hacerlo, como las otras veces?' interrogó con lágrimas en los ojos 'No puedo tener contigo la misma discusión una y otra vez, Harry… Llevamos un mes así y… No-no puedo más' sollozó con fuerza, pero reunió la poca entereza que quedaba dentro de ella para no derrumbarse.

'L-lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Entiéndeme, te lo suplico'

'No, Harry. Entiéndeme tú a mí' Hermione cerró su baúl y con un nuevo movimiento de muñeca lo redujo hasta que tenía el tamaño y el peso de un pequeño joyero de madera.

.

.

Ron, quien había avanzado hasta el rellano donde comenzaban las escaleras, escuchó los pasos apresurados de sus mejores amigos mientras permanecía estático y con el ceño fruncido. Hacía un buen rato que había dejado de escuchar gritos y creyó que la situación se había calmado, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando de pronto vio a Hermione aparecer desde el pasillo llorando desconsolada. Harry la seguía tratando de detenerla y suplicándole con desesperación que no se fuera, razón suficiente para que el pelirrojo sintiera su corazón congelarse mientras abría los ojos como platos. Se quedó paralizado en el rellano viendo a Hermione pasar a su lado a toda velocidad con una caja en una mano y su varita en la otra mientras, una y otra vez, le rogaba a Harry que no le hiciera las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya de por sí lo eran. Pero el ojiverde no se rendía y, llorando como Ron nunca antes lo había visto hacerlo, la seguía para obligarla a detenerse tomándola del brazo. Y cada vez que lo conseguía, ella forcejeaba hasta que volvía a soltarse de su agarre a pesar de la insistencia con la que el moreno le pedía que no lo abandonara.

'Ya no sé qué puedo o no decirte para evitar discutir contigo y-y no puedo seguir con esto' Hermione dio dos pasos hacia atrás y en cuestión de milésimas de segundo desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Ron pestañeó y cerró la boca, preguntándose cuándo la había abierto. Acto seguido, y con un nudo en torno a su corazón, fijó sus ojos azules en su mejor amigo y tragó saliva al ver que él permanecía inmóvil en medio del pasillo.

'¿Ha-Harry?' preguntó con voz temblorosa y reaccionando al fin.

Como saliendo de una petrificación brincó sobre sí mismo y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras en dirección al moreno que todavía continuaba allí de pie, tan quieto que incluso parecía tratarse de una estatua. Se aproximó por su espalda y colocó una mano en su hombro, profiriendo un respingo de sorpresa cuando de pronto el ojiverde se volteó de forma brusca y se abrazó a él, rompiendo a llorar como un loco. Ron frunció el ceño e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento: rodeó a su mejor amigo con los brazos y, lanzando un suspiro, comenzó a frotarle la espalda con lentitud.

'La he perdido, Ron' sollozó Harry contra su hombro 'La he perdido por imbécil' el pelirrojo alzó las cejas. Al menos admitía que no se había comportado como debería, claro que él ni loco se atrevería a darle la razón en voz alta 'Tengo que ir a buscarla' se separó de Ron de forma brusca limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de la camisa celeste que vestía.

'No creo que esa sea una buena idea, compañero' le dijo el más joven de los Weasley con pesar 'Deja que pasen un par de días y después inténtalo de nuevo, pero no ahora. La discusión que habéis tenido ha sido muy reciente y…' Harry se humedeció los labios al tiempo que respiraba con agitación.

'Sí. Tienes razón… Un par de días'

.

[…]

.

Harry lanzó un suspiro esperando poder así controlar sus nervios y miró el ramo de flores que llevaba en su mano derecha. Eran rosas rojas, las más indicadas para pedir disculpas a una Hermione que llevaba dos días sin responder a ninguna de sus cartas. Porque Ron le había dicho que no fuera a verla, pero no que no le escribiera. Así que eso había hecho, esperanzado porque ella se apiadara de él y le contestara. Como bien había imaginado su parte más racional no había sido así, y por eso se había decidido a no esperar un solo día más en ir a verla. Se levantó a primera hora de la mañana y se vistió con el mejor de sus trajes. Incluso trató de peinarse, aunque de poco le había servido puesto que su indomable cabello no había colaborado en lo más mínimo hasta el punto en el que se había dado por vencido y decidió salir de casa a buscar una floristería cerca del Ministerio de Magia, para que las flores estuvieran lo más frescas posibles. Y ahora, allí estaba, en uno de los ascensores del edificio donde ambos trabajaban – aunque en diferentes Departamentos – en dirección al despacho de la castaña. Hermione siempre llegaba de las primeras a trabajar y esperaba poder hablar con ella antes de que las oficinas se llenaran de curiosos.

El ascensor se detuvo entonces en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y Harry suspiró una vez más, apresurando sus pasos hacia el encerado suelo de plaquetas blancas y negras que se abría paso ante él. Con una sonrisa nerviosa y la sensación de estar sudando como un auténtico cerdo, se acercó hasta la recepcionista de la planta, Megan.

'Buenos días, señor Potter. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?' le preguntó la chica con amabilidad mientras contemplaba con sus enormes ojos negros llenos de curiosidad el ramo de rosas que llevaba en su mano.

'Busco a Hermione, ¿ha llegado ya?' la expresión de la joven castaña mostró de pronto una incomodidad que llevó al moreno a fruncir el ceño ligeramente y a borrar su media sonrisa '¿Sucede algo?' ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, aparentemente confusa.

'L-la señorita Granger se ha ido de vacaciones' dijo con un tono de voz perplejo, como si no pudiera creerse de veras que su propio novio no estuviera al tanto de esa información. Harry tragó saliva y echó un vistazo a las flores que llevaba en su mano derecha por el rabillo del ojo, sintiendo cómo el suelo a sus pies desaparecía. ¿Se había ido y ni siquiera le había dicho nada?

'¿Sabes… cuándo volverá?' preguntó en un hilo de voz y pestañeando a toda velocidad cuando los ojos comenzaron a escocerle dolorosamente. Megan lo contempló por encima de sus gafas de pasta y acto seguido consultó el libro que tenía frente a ella en el escritorio lanzando un suspiro.

'En un mes'

'¿¡_Un mes_!' Harry se llevó una mano a la frente frotándola con fuerza y enseguida se disculpó en un susurro por haber alzado la voz de esa forma en cuanto se percató de que las únicas dos personas que debía de haber en aquella parte del edificio a esa hora acababan de mirarlo perplejas 'Sé que es absurdo preguntar, pero ¿sabes dónde podría encontrarla?' Megan se encogió de hombros mientras lo contemplaba con cierto pesar.

'Lo siento, señor Potter, pero…' él asintió, comprensivo, y acto seguido le dedicó a la joven una temblorosa sonrisa.

'Muchas gracias. Siento haberte molestado' le dijo.

'No tiene que disculparse, señor Potter. Es mi trabajo' Harry asintió de nuevo y, echando otro vistazo a sus flores, lanzó un suspiro y se volteó hacia el ascensor.

No le quedaba de otra que visitar el hogar de los Granger, aunque fuera a meterse a la boca del lobo. Estaba seguro de que Hermione se había ido a la casa de sus padres cuando abandonó Grimmauld Place y la verdad era que no sabía muy bien cómo se enfrentaría a ellos después del daño que había provocado a su hija. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía encontrarla.

.

[…]

.

'¡Harry, querido! ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí!' el recibimiento que le dio Jane nada más lo vio bajo el umbral de la puerta, como si fuera su hijo perdido que había decidido regresar a casa, lo hizo comprender que se había equivocado en sus suposiciones. Aceptó el abrazo de la madre de su mejor amiga – si es que todavía podía seguir considerando eso a Hermione – y accedió al hall de la casa con el cuerpo tenso y suplicando porque el padre de la castaña no estuviera en casa '¿No te acompaña Hermione?' él cerró los ojos durante un instante y lanzó un suspiro.

_¿Y ahora qué?_, pensó. Obviamente no podía mentirle porque tarde o temprano, con tan sólo una llamada de Hermione para saludar a sus padres, la verdad saldría a la luz y él quedaría por los suelos. Se humedeció los labios.

'La verdad es que esperaba que me dijeras donde puedo encontrarla' Jane se detuvo frente a él y lo contempló con la boca entreabierta. Sin duda estaba confusa y perpleja, justo lo que le faltaba a Harry para saber que de veras la castaña no había estado allí.

'¿Habéis discutido?' Jane miró las flores con expresión de haber descifrado un dilema tan pronto como el ojiverde apretó los labios y agachó la cabeza. Dicen que el que calla, otorga 'Y tú pensaste que estaría aquí. Bueno…' la mujer suspiró 'Lamento decirte que no he sabido nada de ella desde la semana pasada' los hombros de Harry cayeron pesadamente hacia adelante 'Oh, cielo… No te preocupes, ¿sí? Estoy segura de que en cualquier momento ella irá a-'

'Ha pedido un mes de vacaciones en el trabajo' interrumpió a la señora Granger antes de que le diera esperanzas y, al mirarla, vio la expresión de sorpresa que bañaba su rostro 'Venía a preguntarte si sabías dónde podría encontrarla, pero-'

'¿Hace cuánto exactamente fue esa discusión que habéis tenido?' en este caso fue Jane quien no lo dejó seguir hablando y, tomándolo de un brazo, lo guió en dirección a la cocina, donde se dispuso a prepararle un té mientras Harry ocupaba una de las sillas que había junto al mesado. En el tiempo en que el tardó en hervir el agua para la infusión, Harry le relató lo que había sucedido repitiéndole una y mil veces lo estúpido que se sentía.

'Ella dice que son imaginaciones mías, Jane, pero ese tipo lo tenía planeado desde el principio' dijo unos minutos después, cuando ya tenía la taza de té entre sus manos 'Desde que me lo presentó pude ver que tan sólo fingía que yo le caía bien delante de Hermione para mirarme con prepotencia cuando ella centraba sus atenciones en otra cosa' la mujer castaña lanzó un suspiro y se sentó a su lado, frotándole la espalda.

'Hermione siempre me ha hablado muchísimo de ti, hasta el punto en el que tengo la sensación de conocerte de toda la vida cuando apenas nos presentaron hace unos años y jamás ha salido de su boca que tú fueras celoso. Ese título siempre se lo ha llevado Ronald, no tú, por lo que creo que mi hija una vez más ha metido la pata defendiendo a quien no debía' Harry la contempló con gesto de agradecimiento y ella le sonrió de forma débil 'Debió de escucharte en lugar de ponerse del lado de ese _lobo con piel de cordero_ del que hablas, pero ya aprenderá su error. Tú dale tiempo y verás cómo pronto la tendrás llamando a tu puerta'

.

[…]

.

'Ha ampliado sus vacaciones' Ron dejó de masticar la tostada del desayuno para voltear su rostro en dirección a la puerta de la cocina en el momento exacto en el que Harry hizo su entrada en la estancia, quitándose las prendas de abrigo de encima para arrojarlas bruscamente sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas. El pelirrojo intercambió una rápida mirada con Luna, sentada a su lado con expresión todavía somnolienta, y acto seguido tragó la comida que tenía en su boca ayudándose de un buen sorbo de café 'He ido a su oficina y Megan me ha dicho que contactó con su jefe hace unos días para pedir los días libres que había acumulado de las horas extra' añadió el moreno llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con desesperación 'Ni siquiera sabe cuántos días serán, o no quiere decírmelo o-'

'Harry, siéntate y trata de tranquilizarte' le pidió Ron con tono pausado mientras le señalaba una de las sillas vacías frente a él. El aludido lo miró y lanzó un nuevo suspiro apresurando sus pasos hacia el lugar indicado para dejarse caer sobre el mueble de madera con gesto de derrota bañando sus facciones '¿Por qué te sigues haciendo esto?' el ojiverde lo contempló de cierta forma asombrado 'Y no me malinterpretes, Hermione es como una hermana para mí y la quiero muchísimo, pero creo que ya se está pasando. En un mes no ha respondido a una sola de tus cartas, ni de las mías, y ni siquiera sus padres saben dónde encontrarla. Los únicos que tienen noticias de ella son los de su trabajo y-' Harry rió con sorna, interrumpiendo el discurso del pelirrojo y llevándolo a fruncir el ceño y a volver intercambiar una mirada con una Luna que en ese instante mantenía sus ojos fijos en el chico de pelo oscuro sentado delante de ella.

'Los de su trabajo… Ese hijo de puta de Whiteman sabe dónde está y no quiere decírmelo' Ron alzó las cejas.

'¿Te ha dicho él que sabe a dónde ha ido?' preguntó Luna, interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez y llevando a Harry a mirarla como si acabara de percatarse de su presencia.

'No' respondió 'Pero me mira con ese gesto de burla… Él seguro que sabe algo' Ron contempló a su amigo con preocupación.

'Harry, no quiero ofenderte en lo más mínimo con lo que voy a decirte, pero me parece que estás yendo demasiado lejos con todo este tema' el ojiverde lo contempló con cautela 'No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que debes estar sintiendo porque jamás viví nada parecido y espero no hacerlo' le envió a Luna una mirada significativa 'Pero veo que te estás consumiendo por alguien que parece no querer saber nada de ti'

'¿Enserio, Ron? ¿Cuál fue tu primera pista?' interrogó Harry con sarcasmo.

'Por eso, Harry. Necesitas olvidar ya todo esto. ¿Y si Hermione no regresara? ¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que haya aumentado su etapa de vacaciones, porque quizá ha dado con un lugar que le agrada más que esta ciudad que tantos recuerdos le aporta?' el ojiverde se mostró de pronto abatido, por lo que Ron supo enseguida que no, no había pensado para nada en esa probabilidad 'Perdóname si estoy siendo demasiado sincero, pero odio verte así' Harry se humedeció los labios y asintió al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

'Tienes razón. Necesito…'

'Unas vacaciones' aportó Luna antes de soplarle a la infusión de té que había dentro de su taza para después beber un sorbo.

'Ella tiene razón. Estar aquí te hunde más de lo que ya estás. Esta casa…' Harry miró a los lados y suspiró.

'Sí, tenéis razón. Demasiados recuerdos. Necesito irme una temporada para… para sanar heridas y esas cosas' y, tras decir eso, abandonó la cocina.

.

[…]

.

'Me fío completamente de vosotros dos para que cuidéis mi casa' les dijo a Harry a un Ron y una Luna que lo miraban con el ceño fruncido en clara muestra de preocupación mientras él cerraba su baúl con todo lo que necesitaría para su viaje.

'Colega, cuando te dijimos que te tomaras un tiempo para despejarte, no nos referíamos a que pidieras un traslado al norte, sino a… unas vacaciones, un mes como mucho, al igual que hizo Hermione' le reprochó el pelirrojo '¿Y por qué me contaste hasta ahora que habías decidido irte?'

'Porque sabía que tratarías de hacerme entrar en razón diciéndome que con unas semanas sería más que suficiente, y entonces pensé en Hermione. Si a ella no le ha bastado un mes, ¿por qué a mí sí? Yo fui quien metió la pata. Si no fuera un bocazas celoso ahora mismo ella estaría aquí, conmigo. Me arrepiento y me lamento cada día y, ¿de qué me vale? Ni ha vuelto, ni responde a mis cartas… y Londres ha comenzado a asfixiarme. Camino por las calles esperando encontrármela. Necesito un cambio de aires. Unos meses en el norte no me vendrán nada mal' Luna y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación y acto seguido el pelirrojo lanzó un bufido.

'¿Y qué esperas encontrar en Edimburgo, eh? Allí no hay nada aparte de… gente que habla arrastrando las palabras. Estarás viendo a Malfoy por todas las esquinas' le dijo en un intento barato por hacerlo cambiar de idea y que a Harry lo llevó a sonreír de forma sincera como hacía más de un mes no hacía. Luna le propinó a Ron un codazo en las costillas que lo llevó a brincar sobresaltado.

'Deberías de estar contento, compañero… Reboso un buen humor que no me notaba en mucho tiempo, y es lo que necesito. Quizá vuelva en unos meses con una hermosa escocesa colgando del brazo'

'Eso no lo dudo en lo más mínimo. Todas querrán meterse en los pantalones del apuesto Harry Potter ahora que lo de tu ruptura con Hermione ha salido en todos los diarios de la prensa mágica del mundo. Esté donde esté ella, créeme que se ha enterado de que se trata de algo oficial' el ojiverde frunció el ceño.

'Ella lo hizo oficial' dijo, dolido.

'¿Tu Traslador no salía a las siete en punto?' Luna cambió el tema de conversación antes de que las aguas se revolucionaran una vez más. Como bien Harry había apuntado, estaba de un buen humor que hacía mucho no veían en él y no deseaba en lo más mínimo que eso cambiara. El moreno asintió 'Faltan menos de diez minutos' le dijo y él abrió los ojos de par en par, apresurándose a encoger su equipaje a golpes de varita y a reducir su peso, para después poder meter el total de cuatro baúles en el interior de uno solo.

'Por todo lo que llevas parece que te vas para toda una vida' le reprochó Ron con el ceño fruncido y sin poder evitarlo. Otro codazo propinado por parte de Luna le hizo saber que era mejor quedarse callado antes de decir sandeces.

'No te preocupes, Ron, nos mantendremos en contacto y vendré a visitaros a menudo. ¡Y más os vale hacer a vosotros lo mismo! En cuanto tenga una casa propia donde poder acomodaros, os lo haré saber' los dos asintieron y en un pestañeo, Harry desapareció. Ron lanzó un suspiro.

'Está cometiendo una locura, pero no nos queda de otra que apoyarlo' comentó Luna y, tras varios segundos sin recibir una respuesta, se volteó hacia el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño 'Ron, ¿estás llorando?'

'Ni siquiera me dio un abrazo de despedida' sollozó apretando los labios.

'Vaya, no sabía que fueras tan sentimental. De todas formas no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que muy pronto volverá a estar con nosotros y, además, totalmente recuperado de la ruptura con Hermione'

'Más le vale, sino te juro que mi mejor amiga estará vomitando babosas una semana'


	2. Capítulo 1: Vidas Paralelas

.

**Capítulo 1: Vidas Paralelas**

.

~_Más de dos años más tarde_ ~

.

~ _Viernes 9 de Diciembre, 17:43 PM_ ~

.

Harry apretó los puños y contempló al hombre frente a él con la más fría de las expresiones bañando su rostro. Liam McWorth, sin embargo, no hizo otra cosa que ensanchar la sonrisa burlona que le había dedicado desde el mismo instante en el que las cuerdas enviadas desde la varita del ojiverde se habían enroscado en torno a su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo por completo. Le sostuvo la mirada fijando con intensidad sus ojos verdes en aquellos azules que no hacían más que provocarlo con un brillo desafiante y apretó con fuerza los puños.

'Lleváoslo' indicó Harry a sus compañeros del Departamento de Aurores. Liam amplió su sonrisa mientras uno de los hombres a su costado le apuntaba con su varita para hacer que se alzara unos centímetros del suelo. No correrían el riesgo de desatarlo hasta que no estuvieran en un lugar del que sabían no podría huir.

'El juego no termina aquí, Potter' canturreó McWorth al tiempo que su cuerpo levitaba lentamente en dirección a un moreno que apretó la mandíbula con furia, esperando de ese modo contener las ganas de golpearlo hasta cansarse.

Durante las últimas semanas Liam McWorth se había estado riendo de él, y todavía seguía haciéndolo después de ser apresado. Harry sabía que no debería de prestar atención a sus ataques, que lo más sensato era no darse por aludido ante las provocaciones que le enviaba, pero la ira y la impotencia lo cegaban. El recordar el estado en el que había dejado a sus víctimas, todas ellas mujeres, estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria y por esa razón no había cosa que más deseara que reventarle el rostro a golpes a ver si así lograba borrar aquella expresión que lo bañaba, como si de veras se sintiera orgulloso de las barbaridades que había cometido y no se arrepintiera en lo más mínimo. El cómo había logrado despejar su mente en el último momento para enviarle el hechizo _Incarcerus_ en lugar del _Crucio_, era un auténtico enigma para él.

Con los dientes todavía apretados y su mirada esmeralda echando chispas, Harry observó cómo dos de sus compañeros del Departamento salían de aquel sucio sótano llevándose consigo al criminal más buscado de las últimas semanas de la ciudad de Edimburgo, lamentando el no haber acudido solo a aquella misión. De haberlo hecho probablemente habría sido apresado por ensañamiento, pero al menos se libraría de ese nudo que apenas lo dejaba respirar. Jamás le había sucedido nada igual. Nunca antes había deseado con tanto aplomo descargar hechizos de tortura contra alguien. Él era un Auror y, como tal, no podía hacer uso de las Maldiciones Imperdonables y hasta entonces no se le habría ocurrido hacerlo, pero con McWorth…

Respirando a base de grandes bocanadas de aire dejó de contemplar las escaleras que ascendían hacia la primera planta de la vivienda que aquel asesino había elegido como guarida, y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. No tenía ni la más mínima idea del por qué Liam había vuelto a cambiar su _modus operandi_ con la mujer que había elegido como su décimo tercera víctima, pero suponía que ya no venía al caso preocuparse por ello. Alesha Stewart se encontraba a salvo y era lo único que importaba, aunque por lo pronto estaba seguro de que ella necesitaría muchas visitas a psicólogos para superar todo aquello. No sabía con precisión qué le había hecho aquel animal mientras la había mantenido allí encerrada pero, por lo que había visto en los informes de las demás víctimas, sabía que debía de esperar lo peor.

Haciendo acopio de su valor de Gryffindor, Harry se atrevió a acercarse a ella sintiendo cómo el corazón se le aceleraba al ver que todavía parecía encontrarse en un comprensible estado de shock. Su mirada, desprovista de emoción alguna, estaba clavada en un punto muerto de la pared que tenía frente a ella mientras una Medimaga recogía sus útiles una vez se había asegurado de que los cortes que tenía en su rostro, tobillos y muñecas, no eran graves. Y podrían no ser profundos, pero sin duda se notaba que debía de haber luchado por liberarse de los grilletes que la habían mantenido apresada a la pared… ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Una semana? El moreno ya ni siquiera sabría precisar en qué momento su prometido había denunciado su desaparición.

'Señorita Stewart' le dijo Harry con voz débil al tiempo que se acuclillaba frente a ella para poder estar a su mismo nivel. La mujer, que en realidad no debía de ser mucho más mayor que él, pestañeó y clavó sus ojos marrones en los del moreno 'Sé que no es el mejor momento para ello, pero el procedimiento habitual me obliga a hacerle unas preguntas, ¿desea responderlas ahora, o quizá prefiere que-?'

'Lo haré ahora' lo interrumpió la joven con una entereza que a él lo tomó por completo desprevenido. Lanzando un suspiro, introdujo su mano izquierda en el bolsillo interior de su americana y sustrajo una libreta pequeña junto con una pluma estilográfica – sin duda mucho más práctica que aquellas a las que estaba habituado a emplear en sus informes finales y en su pasado en Hogwarts.

'¿Recuerda qué sucedió el día de su secuestro?' vio cómo fruncía el ceño y clavaba su mirada en su regazo, esforzándose por evocar las imágenes en su mente.

'Salía del trabajo…' meneó la cabeza a los lados 'Era tarde ya y-' se detuvo y tomó aliento para tratar de calmar esas emociones que hasta entonces se habían mantenido dormidas debido al shock por lo sucedido, y que en ese instante parecían comenzar a florecer por la forma en la que la voz había empezado a temblarle 'Cuando salí del Ministerio ya había oscurecido… Había muy poca gente en la calle, así que pensé en aprovechar esa oportunidad para, en lugar de tomar un taxi como hago habitualmente, Aparecerme desde un callejón oscuro…' cerró los ojos y Harry pudo ver cómo varias lágrimas resbalaban a gran velocidad a lo largo de sus mejillas llenas de cortes y moratones 'Lo-lo siento. A partir de ese momento sólo recuerdo despertarme aquí y-' miró a su alrededor, asustada al revivir los recuerdos que sin duda la atormentaban, y enseguida rompió a llorar hundiendo sus manos en su cabello castaño.

Harry apretó los labios y, una vez terminó de garabatear en su cuaderno los últimos datos que le había ofrecido, sustrajo un pañuelo de tela blanco del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregó. Alesha lo tomó con manos temblorosas y lo acercó a su rostro secándose con cuidado las comisuras de los ojos. Paciente, esperó a que ella se tranquilizara y, una vez parecía tomar las riendas de sus emociones, quiso devolverle el pañuelo pero Harry apoyó su mano sobre la helada de ella en un gesto que le indicaba que podía quedárselo, recibiendo una leve sonrisa de su parte a modo de agradecimiento.

'Merlín, no puedo creerme que el mismísimo Harry Potter me haya salvado la vida' comentó de pronto en un pensamiento pronunciado en voz alta, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo en un vano intento por incluir algo de humor en aquel drama 'No sé cómo podré agradecérselo, señor Potter'

'Llámeme Harry y la cuenta quedará saldada' respondió él, permitiéndose sonreír aún a pesar de tener todavía el pecho comprimido por la rabia y la congoja. Si tan sólo hubieran atrapado a aquel criminal antes…

'Gracias, Harry' el moreno asintió, recordando que tenía un trabajo que cumplir una vez volvió a mirar el cuaderno que tenía en su mano izquierda '¿Me harás muchas preguntas?'

'Tan sólo algunas que después se utilizarán en el juicio' el rostro de Alesha se descompuso.

'¿Juicio?' preguntó sin aliento '¿Tendré que volver a verlo?' el ojiverde apretó los labios y asintió una vez más, con pesar 'Dios santo, esta pesadilla no terminará nunca'

'No se preocupe, señorita Stewart. Sólo piense que aportará una información valiosísima para que Liam McWorth pase el resto de sus días en Azkabán. Usted estará a salvo en todo momento y no podrá hacerle daño de nuevo'

'¿Me lo prometes?' le preguntó ella, indefensa, delicada.

'Se lo prometo' removiéndose nervioso, volvió a echar un vistazo a su cuaderno antes de mirarla a los ojos dispuesto a proseguir con su pequeño interrogatorio aún sin saber bien qué preguntas realizarle. No deseaba incomodarla pidiéndole que le relatara qué había sucedido en ese sótano ni deseaba saberlo, pero era su trabajo '¿Tiene idea de cuántos días ha pasado aquí encerrada?'

'Seis' respondió ella, sin vacilar 'Me lo recordaba cada día diciéndome que debería de sentirme afortunada, no como las demás' la voz le tembló más que nunca, pero logró llegar al final de la frase sin derrumbarse ni perder los papeles.

Harry frunció el ceño, recordando sus inquietudes. Todavía no terminaba de entender por qué McWorth había mantenido con vida a aquella joven, cuando a las otras mujeres las había asesinado el mismo día de haberlas atrapado. Para ser sincero, incluso se había mostrado sorprendido al encontrar a Alesha con vida y sin apenas haber sufrido daños en comparación con las demás víctimas. ¿Por qué?

'¡Harry!' el moreno se sobresaltó al escuchar el bramido asustado de su compañero de misiones, Ryan Norton. Lo contempló por encima de su hombro viéndolo descender a toda velocidad las escaleras de madera del sótano hasta que su imponente figura se situó cerca de la tenue luz que le permitió reparar en su semblante preocupado 'Tienes que venir a ver esto' le dijo entonces y él, sintiendo que su corazón acababa de saltarse dos latidos, se puso en pie a toda velocidad.

'Enviaré a alguien para que siga hablando con usted' comunicó a Alesha antes de apresurarse a seguir a Ryan escaleras arriba. En la primera planta se encontraron con un grupo de Aurores que conversaban entre sí y Harry, sin mirar siquiera a ninguno en particular, le entregó su cuaderno y su pluma a uno de ellos 'Termina el interrogatorio de la chica por mí' le indicó antes de seguir a Ryan hacia las escaleras que los conducirían al segundo piso de la vivienda abandonada que McWorth había decidido emplear como guarida durante a saber cuánto tiempo.

'Sólo trata de mantener la calma, ¿de acuerdo? Sé las ganas que le tienes a ese hijo de puta, así que recuerda que ya lo tenemos' le dijo el hombre, ya entrado en sus cuarenta años, mientras lo contemplaba por encima del hombro deteniéndose frente a una puerta que se encontraba entreabierta.

'¿Qué hay ahí dentro, Norton?' le preguntó Harry con tono grave. Si le decía aquello, no podía esperar nada bueno. Ryan lanzó un suspiro y abrió la puerta tomándola por el pomo.

'Dejadnos a solas un momento' pidió a quienes estaban en el interior de la estancia. Harry observó a dos de sus colegas abandonar el cuarto mientras lo contemplaban apretando los labios, haciéndole comprender que sin duda alguna lo que vería allí dentro haría que perdiera esa calma de la que Ryan había hablado. Norton le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que lo siguiera y él así lo hizo, ansioso por saber por qué diablos todos parecían esperar una reacción de él.

Entró a un cuarto vacío, a excepción de un escritorio y una silla que había contra una de las paredes llenas de recortes de periódicos mágicos, y miró a su alrededor permitiendo que su vista cayera en los nombres tachados de las paredes, sus últimas seis víctimas de las doce que había asesinado. Alesha Stewart todavía no figuraba allí y eso lo hizo sentir aliviado, hasta que de pronto vio su apellido escrito un poco más a la derecha y frunció el ceño echando un vistazo a Ryan por encima de su hombro. El hombre, con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho, todavía lo contemplaba con preocupación y él volvió a mirar al frente, acercándose para leer lo que fuera que parecía ir dedicado a él.

.

_Potter:_

_Cuando supe_

_Que eras tú quien debía_

_Atraparme, me sentí dichoso_

_¿El Niño que Vivió, respirando en mi nuca?_

_Eso merecía sin lugar a dudas un esfuerzo extra_

_¿Así que, qué podía hacer yo para mostrar mi agradecimiento?_

_He estado por varios días_

_Encerrado en esta pocilga_

_Recluido entre estas paredes_

_Mi mente no dejó de trabajar_

_Inquieta por la excitación_

_Obsesionada por idear algo_

_Negándome a rendirme hasta_

_Encontrar cualquier cosa que_

_Garantizara que mi venganza_

_Recayera sobre tus hombros_

_Arrastrándote al arrepentimiento._

_No conseguirás atraparme_

_Ganaré esto lo quieras o no y_

_Entenderás más que nadie cuán_

_Rastrero en realidad soy._

_Me han considerado un monstruo_

_Otros un asesino sin piedad_

_Reitero en que soy ambas cosas_

_Incluso un despechado que_

_Recicla aquellas vidas que no_

_Aportan nada a la sociedad._

.

'Harry…' lo llamó entonces Ryan y él se volteó hacia el hombre frunciendo el ceño 'Veo que todavía no te has fijado en…' le hizo un gesto hacia la pared, apuntando con su dedo. El moreno volvió a echar un vistazo al mensaje allí escrito, confuso '¿Qué forma tiene?' le preguntó su compañero.

'El de una—' la palabra _flecha_ murió en sus labios tan pronto como siguió la dirección que ésta indicaba y miró al techo, sintiendo como si de pronto éste fuera a caérsele encima al ver que en éste estaba grabado en lo que parecían marcas de quemaduras - como si lo hubiera escrito con llamas - el nombre de Alesha Stewart en una caligrafía irregular 'Pero, ¿qué cojones-?' retrocedió un par de pasos, como si de esa forma fuera a verlo mejor.

'Yo tampoco entiendo toda esta mierda, aparte de que sin duda no mató a Stewart por ser sangre pura y que con ello pretende decirnos algo, o decírtelo a ti, porque después de entrar en este cuarto es más que obvio que te la tenía jurada' comentó Ryan lanzando un bufido 'Pero qué más da eso ahora, ¿no te parece? Ya lo atrapamos, así que no hay enigma alguno que resolver'

Harry, por la contra, creía que sí. Quizá habían capturado a ese asesino despreciable al que de buena gana torturaría hasta la muerte por lo que había hecho, pero él sentía curiosidad del por qué se había molestado en dejarle a él un mensaje en clave. Todo aquello indicaba que Alesha era la pista principal, sin duda alguna, pero él nunca antes había visto a la joven sino hasta que su prometido les mostró una foto para ayudarlos con su búsqueda. Frunció el ceño y se volteó hacia Ryan, viéndolo al otro lado del cuarto inclinado sobre los recortes de periódico que había pegados a la pared.

'¿Tienes por ahí papel y algo que pueda usar para escribir?' preguntó. Su compañero lo contempló por encima del hombro con los ojos entrecerrados y acto seguido caminó en su dirección, sacando del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de abrigo un cuaderno semejante al del ojiverde y un Vuelapluma. Harry rodó los ojos '¿Todavía usas esa mierda? ¿Dónde diablos metiste la pluma que te regalé?'

'Mi mujer la lleva en su bolso a todas partes y no hay quien se la quite. Además, el Vuelapluma te evita el esfuerzo de escribir. No sé por qué te niegas a usarlo sólo porque lo emplee esa periodista de El Profeta a la que tan poco soportas. Llevas dos años sin tener que aguantarla, supéralo y adáptate a lo práctico'

'Resulta imposible de superar. Si conocieras en persona a Skeeter, me entenderías' respondió él rodando los ojos 'Haz que ese chisme copie el mensaje de la pared tal y como está escrito, incluidos los nombres de esas seis mujeres y el de Alesha. Yo me niego a usar eso' Ryan produjo un respingo de diversión.

'Sí, Majestad' Harry lo contempló con los ojos entrecerrados cuando pasó a su lado 'Ni siquiera sé para qué quieres que lo haga cuando ya no viene al caso, pero bueno'

'Es para hacerle tragar la hoja durante el interrogatorio' comentó el moreno mientras, sin poder evitarlo, se acercaba a los recortes de periódico que colgaban amontonados de la pared opuesta, alzando las cejas con sorpresa en cuanto vio que todos ellos hablaban de él.

Aunque por qué debería de asombrarse teniendo en cuenta que McWorth parecía haberse obsesionado con él después de que saliera la noticia de que sería el encargado del caso. Escuchó a su compañero leyendo en voz alta y a toda prisa el mensaje para que el Vuelapluma lo copiara, mientras él repasaba las noticias que el hombre había pegado contra la pared, percatándose de que eran incluso más de las que había esperado. Bajo las primeras había más, y así sucesivamente. Las que podían verse a simple vista eran sin duda de las más recientes, mas no fueron esas las que llamaron su atención, sino una que hizo que el estómago le diera un vuelco.

.

~ _La Magia Tiene Fecha De Caducidad_ ~

Por_ Rita Skeeter._

.

Harry se apresuró a arrancar aquel artículo para hacerlo trizas. Si no lo había leído hacía dos años, no iba a cometer ahora el error de abrir las heridas y echar sal en ellas cayendo en la tentación de hacerlo. No quería saber qué bazofia se había inventado la odiosa escritora acerca de las razones que habían puesto fin a su relación con Hermione, pero no deseaba averiguarlo tampoco. Lanzó los trozos de papel al suelo y los pisó, percatándose de cuán irónica era la vida. Llevaba _siglos_ sin pensar en Skeeter y para una vez que la nombraba, justo se había ido a encontrar con el que estaba seguro era su peor escrito y el cuál, además, le traía tan buenos y malos recuerdos a la mente.

Agitó la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro esperando que todas las imágenes que enseguida se agolparon en su mente se desvanecieran en cuanto antes. No le gustaba demasiado pensar en Hermione. Lo eludía todo lo posible para no torturarse, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar hacerlo. Desde la noche en la que vio cómo desaparecía delante sus narices sin dejar rastro alguno no habían vuelto a mantener contacto directo y, sin importar en absoluto el saber que se encontraba bien gracias a que los Weasley lo mantenían al tanto de su vida, debía admitir que la echaba de menos.

No podía compararse el saber de ella a través de terceras personas, a verla con sus propios ojos. Daba igual que los Weasley le dieran informes detallados de lo que hacía siempre que iba a visitarlos a Londres o a La Madriguera, cuando hablaban por Red Flu o se escribían cartas, porque de igual modo se sentía como si no supiera nada de ella. Las últimas noticias habían sido de hacía unas semanas, antes de que el caso de Liam McWorth recayera sobre sus hombros. Desde entonces no había vuelto a mantener contacto con nadie que no fueran sus compañeros del Departamento de Aurores en Edimburgo, o algún que otro colega del Ministerio. Habían pasado cuatro meses y no podía esperar al momento de contactar con los Weasley de nuevo y saber qué tal se encontraban, qué tal seguía _ella_. Sabía que era algo que no debería de hacerse y que lo mejor sería dejar de preguntar por la castaña, pero no podía evitarlo a pesar del daño que le producía aún aquella separación.

¿Por qué se torturaba de esa forma? Sabía que en cierto modo si preguntaba por ella era para quedarse más tranquilo y para que sus amigos dejaran de sufrir por él, nada más. Sabía que si de un día a otro dejaba de interesarse por la castaña, Ron sospecharía que las cosas no estaban tan bien como quería hacerle creer y cumpliría alguna de sus amenazas de maldecirlo por seguir torturándose a causa de algo que había sucedido hacía poco más de dos años. Era el que preguntara por ella lo que hacía que sus amigos pensaran que había superado la ruptura, más que nada porque siempre lograba mantener una calma que en sí no sentía al abordar el tema. Comprendía bien que el comportarse así le hacía daño, pero una vez había cometido el error de interesarse por ella una primera vez, sabía que no había marcha atrás. Lo que no había pensado de ninguna forma, creyéndose idiota una vez después lo había meditado, era que el mostrarse tan tranquilo a la hora de hablar con Hermione se volvería en su contra aún más de lo esperado.

Cuando se había cumplido un año desde que se había mudado al norte, ya todos lo creían lo suficientemente recuperado como para comunicarle que quizá había llegado el momento de enfrentarla para hablar aquellas cosas que habían quedado en el tintero. Harry les había respondido que no creía que aquella fuera una buena idea, que todavía debía esperar a perdonarle el que ella se hubiera cerrado en banda como lo había hecho no respondiendo a sus cartas o contactando con él. Fue entonces que supo que Hermione también preguntaba por él a sus amigos. Se lo contaron para que comprendiera que la castaña compartía sus mismas dudas, pero ni eso lo convenció. Les dijo que se negaba a ser él quien se arrastrara una vez más y mucho menos para que acabaran discutiendo, indicándoles que por el momento lo mejor era que siguieran sin verse. Y entonces Harry comprendió más que nunca su metedura de pata al haber empezado a preguntar por Hermione, cuando Ron le inquirió si al menos todo ese tiempo le había servido de algo. Le dijo que sí, que en parte había logrado superar lo sucedido aún cuando estaba mintiendo de forma descarada, sin esperar que su pelirrojo amigo le comentara que, ya que se había recuperado, bien podría regresar a Londres. Desde entonces aquella petición se había vuelto tan repetitiva que él se mareaba cada vez que la escuchaba. Ahora hacía dieciséis semanas que no había vuelto a hablar con ninguno de sus amigos desde que había tomado las riendas del caso McWorth, pero sabía que en cuanto lo supieran libre volverían los bombardeos de insistencias para que regresara y eso era algo que simplemente no podía hacer.

El caso era… ¿Cómo decírselo sin que se percataran de que había estado mintiendo durante todo ese tiempo, sólo para protegerse frente a ellos y hacer que dejaran de sentirse mal por él?

Londres era sin duda una ciudad enorme donde encontrarte a alguien a quien no deseas ver por los motivos que sean podía resultar difícil, pero no imposible, y mucho menos cuando dicha persona trabajaba en el mismo edificio en el que él lo haría. Si regresara estaba seguro de que se encontraría con Hermione en cualquier parte y no estaba seguro de querer comprobar si de veras las heridas podían infectarse de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Con saber que estaba bien, que en su trabajo en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica había ascendido algún que otro puesto y que estaba soltera y sin compromiso, tenía más que suficiente. Verla, por mucho que en sí lo deseara, sería agua de otro costal y no era capaz de imaginarse siquiera cómo reaccionaría. No después de haber acumulado cierto odio hacia la castaña por ser lo bastante cobarde como para no enviarle una carta en la que le preguntara de forma directa qué tal estaba. Sabía que esa etiqueta debería de colgar también de su cuello, pero era consciente de que él sí que le había escrito, años atrás, y nunca había recibido respuesta. ¿Por qué insistir, entonces?

La relación a través de terceras personas era mucho más sencilla y cómoda. De ese modo no habría discusiones, ni reproches, ni mucho menos derrumbamientos por parte del ojiverde en cuanto se percatara de que no podría besarla ni abrazarla a pesar de tenerla frente a él.

'¿Harry?' el moreno pestañeó saliendo de su ensimismamiento y se volteó a toda prisa hacia un Ryan que lo contemplaba con una ceja enarcada '¿Te encuentras bien?' le preguntó, preocupado.

'Perfectamente' mintió.

Porque simplemente era imposible que se sintiera bien cuando pensaba en Hermione. Todavía era hoy, dos años y dos meses después, que deseaba golpearse por haberla dejado escapar comportándose como un novio celoso e inseguro que no tenía nada que ver con su forma de ser real.

'Le diré a los expertos que ya pueden recoger todo lo que hay en este cuarto y llevárselo al Departamento' Harry asintió ante las palabras de su compañero.

'¿El resto de la casa?' preguntó entonces.

'Todo limpio, a excepción del baño y la cocina. Te juro que no sé cómo diablos no vomité toda la comida que he ingerido en mis cuarenta y dos años de vida al entrar a esos dos sitios' respondió Ryan arrugando la nariz en un gesto de disgusto mientras se acercaba hacia él y le entregaba al fin la hoja donde estaba escrito lo que el moreno le había pedido. Harry la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su americana.

'Regresemos al Ministerio para rellenar los asquerosos informes y acabemos con esto de una vez. Todavía tenemos que interrogar a ese hijo de puta para que nos diga a qué mierda venía ese mensaje' ambos salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la planta baja de la casa, donde se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros esperando órdenes.

Harry, como líder de la misión, les indicó a los expertos en recolección de evidencias que fueran a tomar fotografías del cuarto del que habían salido y que, además, recogieran todo lo que pudieran despegar de las paredes y lo llevaran al Departamento, tal y como Norton le había comentado.

'A eso le llamo trabajo en equipo' dijo Ryan mientras ambos salían de la casa para enfrentarse a las gélidas temperaturas del invierno.

Harry se estremeció enseguida y se abrazó a sí mismo descendiendo los escalones que lo conducían al jardín delantero de la casa cubierto de nieve y con pisadas por todas partes que ellos mismos habían dejado.

'Parece ser que finalmente podremos tener una navidad tranquila, ¿eh?' le preguntó Ryan, creando conversación mientras ambos se dirigían a la arboleda en la que se encontraba el Traslador que debían emplear para regresar a la ciudad desde aquella colina apartada de la mano del hombre. ¿Quién podría haber construido allí esa casa? Porque desde luego a esa persona no le agradaba tener vecinos teniendo en cuenta que el pueblo más cercano se encontraba a varios kilómetros de distancia '¿Viajarás a Inglaterra?'

'¿Por navidad?' preguntó Harry, pensativo. Norton asintió mientras lo contemplaba por el rabillo del ojo 'Si tengo los días libres, ya sabes que sí' respondió entonces.

'De todas formas te recuerdo que puedes venir a cenar a casa. Este año nos visitan los padres de Becky y créeme que necesitaré apoyo moral para soportar a mis suegros' el moreno rodó los ojos, sonriendo 'El año pasado lo pasamos bien' comentó el hombre.

'Admito que fue una noche… interesante' Ryan enarcó una ceja, deteniéndose en su andar 'Claro que si en lugar de haber sido yo el que entró a la cocina en ese momento lo hubiera hecho alguno de tus hijos… _Trauma_ de por vida' el hombre a su espalda produjo un respingo de sobresalto.

'¡Sabía que algo te había incomodado!' exclamó, apresurando sus pasos para alcanzarlo 'Pero, claro, no esperé que fuera el que me hubieras pillado entre las piernas de mi esposa'

'La próxima vez, Norton, sella la maldita puerta' le comentó Harry mientras le hacía un gesto hacia el Traslador para que procediera a activarlo para ellos.

Diez segundos más tarde, ambos aterrizaron sanos y salvos en los suburbios de la ciudad de Edimburgo, desde donde se Aparecieron a un callejón que había cerca del Ministerio de Magia. La jornada había sido larga, pero sin duda alguna no había acabado.

.

~ _Mientras tanto, en Londres_ ~

.

'¡Señorita Granger, espere!' Hermione se detuvo en sus trancas y miró por encima de su hombro con expresión despistada en dirección a Megan, sonriéndole cuando vio que la chica le extendía una hoja de pergamino mientras corría tras ella. Cuando llegó a su altura y la castaña tomó la hoja para examinar su contenido, la pobre muchacha respiraba de manera tan agitada que no pudo evitar enviarle una mirada de disculpa '¿Acaso se le escapa el tren? Diablos que es usted rápida a pesar de esos tacones que lleva' Hermione sonrió.

'Es la costumbre, supongo. Estoy tan habituada a andar de un lado para otro entre horarios ajustados que ahora dudo mucho que pudiera caminar despacio aunque me lo propusiera. ¿Por qué me has seguido? ¿Es urgente?' le preguntó alzando el pergamino para dar énfasis a lo que se refería en caso de que Megan se hubiera despistado.

Pobre chica. Era un verdadero encanto, pero a veces resultaba un desastre y comenzaba a creer que en realidad así era su forma de ser. En tres años que llevaba trabajando como recepcionista de su Departamento no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, y la castaña se había fijado en que tendía a anotar cada detalle en su agenda para poder recordar lo que le decían las personas que llevaban informes para los trabajadores y no deseaban entregarlos en persona, ya fuera por falta de tiempo, o por vagancia. Aunque bueno, quizá se debía a que todavía era joven y tenía la mente distraída en otros temas… Y ahí estaba Hermione Granger, pensando como una persona de sesenta años en lugar de hacerlo como una de veintiocho. ¿Pero Megan cuánto más joven era que ella? ¿Cinco años? A ella le parecía un mundo esa nimiedad.

'No. El señor Doyle me ha dicho que no se preocupara en absoluto durante el fin de semana y que disfrute plenamente de sus días libres' Hermione alzó las cejas.

'¿Y has corrido detrás de mí por todo el Ministerio, por algo que bien podrías haberle pedido a Charlotte que dejara sobre la mesa de mi despacho?' Megan se sonrojó y la castaña no pudo más que dedicarle una sonrisa de ternura 'No importa. Siento haberte causado la molestia'

'No es molestia, señorita Granger. Se trata de mi trabajo, aunque a veces parezca que no pienso las cosas con demasiada claridad'

'¿Hay algún mensaje más que deba tener en cuenta para el lunes?' le preguntó.

'Oh, no, señorita Granger. Nada más. Disfrute de su merecido fin de semana libre. Yo...' señaló con su mano algo por encima de su hombro, lo que Hermione entendió como que regresaría a su puesto de trabajo. Una vez más le sonrió.

'Cuídate, Megan. Nos vemos el lunes'

'Adiós, señorita Granger' la chica la despidió con un amago de su mano derecha y Hermione volteó sobre sus talones al tiempo que abría su cartera de cuero, aquella donde siempre trasladaba los documentos de trabajo, lo justo para introducir entre los demás papeles aquel que Megan le había entregado. Una vez tuvo todo en orden reanudó su andar hacia la zona de Aparición del Ministerio. Le había prometido una visita a su madre la semana pasada y no había podido acudir debido a su trabajo, así que suponía que había llegado la hora de cumplir dicha promesa ahora que por fin tendría un fin de semana libre después de tanto tiempo.

[…]

'Hola, cariño' Jane Granger depositó un beso sobre la mejilla de su hija, y acto seguido retrocedió para permitirle la entrada a la casa mientras la castaña observaba con aparente diversión el mandil rosa fucsia que cubría su vestido floreado y el cual, junto con el gorro de paja en la cabeza y los guantes de látex, le dieron una ligera idea de qué estaba haciendo su progenitora antes de que la interrumpiera en sus tareas.

'Mamá, estás pidiendo a gritos una jubilación anticipada disfrazándote de ese modo. Ya te comportas como toda una ancia-'

'Termina esa frase, Hermione Jane Granger, y te rociaré con el pulverizador de agua y abono' la interrumpió su madre mientras le enviaba una mirada de advertencia que a ella no le provocó más que la necesidad de contener la risa 'Además, estoy así vestida porque estaba encargándome de mis plantas' su hija rodó los ojos.

'Menos mal que me lo dices, porque sino jamás lo habría adivinado' comentó con sarcasmo y al tiempo que echaba un vistazo al interior del salón, encontrándolo vacío a pesar de que las luces estaban encendidas '¿Y papá?' preguntó con curiosidad mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos hacia la entrada para depositar a un lado su maletín y colgar su ropa de abrigo en el perchero que había junto a la puerta.

'Ha salido a comprar pan para la cena. Supongo que llegará en cualquier momento. ¿Comes con nosotros, o tan sólo pasabas a saludar?'

'Tengo el fin de semana libre, así que supongo que no me vendrá mal pasar unas horas en vuestra compañía. Hace mucho que no hablamos con tiempo' Jane sonrió, complacida.

'Gracias a Dios. Comenzaba a olvidarme de que tenía una hija' Hermione rodó los ojos '¿A qué viene esa cara? En el último año apenas has podido terminar el té antes de salir corriendo por alguna emergencia, ya fuera lunes o domingo. Ni siquiera por navidad pudiste disfrutar de la cena sin que alguien te molestara con asuntos de trabajo'

'Soy una chica ocupada, ¿qué quieres que haga?' Jane la contempló alzando las cejas y sonriendo con sarcasmo.

'¿Chica, querida? Hace diez años que dejaste atrás esa etapa de tu vida' le dijo con sorna mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina y Hermione la seguía, de nuevo rodando los ojos '¿No te miras mucho al espejo, o es que ya has entrado en la crisis de los treinta? ¿Mientes acerca de tu edad?'

'¿Crisis de los treinta? Todavía tengo veintiocho, por lo que puedes comprobar que no, no miento acerca de mi edad' protestó con una mueca infantil haciendo que su madre la mirase por encima del hombro.

'Porque a mí no podrías engañarme ni aunque quisieras. Yo te di a luz' le dijo en tono confidencial, como si se tratara de un secreto 'Ahora, si no te importa, acompáñame. Todavía me quedan un par de plantas por regar y después podremos ponernos con la cena'

Hermione la siguió sin decir nada, estremeciéndose cuando salieron al jardín trasero y el frío la golpeó con toda su crueldad ahora que no llevaba su fiel abrigo. Se abrazó a sí misma y caminó tras su madre a lo largo del estrecho sendero empedrado, lo único que no estaba cubierto por un manto blanco de nieve, hasta una pequeña caseta de madera que había al fondo de la parcela del jardín. Ambas se introdujeron en el interior del minúsculo habitáculo lleno de plantas y la castaña sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que se frotaba los brazos, estremeciéndose una vez más.

'Y dime, cielo, ¿cómo has estado?' le preguntó su madre al tiempo que recogía la regadera del suelo y comenzaba a echar agua en los tiestos de las margaritas 'Por aquí no hay demasiadas novedades, así que… Cuéntame cómo te ha ido a ti'

'He estado bien, supongo. Terriblemente ocupada con el trabajo. Claro que es debido a eso por lo que tengo el fin de semana libre. Hoy cerré un caso y el jefe decidió darme un respiro' respondió mientras apenas prestaba atención a lo que decía, su mirada recorriendo la variedad de flores y plantas que su madre acumulaba en aquel habitáculo reducido en el que apenas quedaba espacio para moverse libremente. En ese instante estaban dos allí dentro, así que no podía siquiera inclinarse un centímetro a un lado sin chocar con algo debido a la cantidad de macetas 'Y como te prometí que vendría a veros ya la semana pasada y no pude, pues aquí me tienes' añadió tras unos segundos de silencio en los que su madre buscaba el modo depositar la regadera en el único hueco libre que había en uno de los estantes. Los ojos de Hermione, que hasta entonces seguían los movimientos de aquel surtidor de agua azul turquesa, de pronto se posaron en un jarrón que había en uno de los estantes superiores y que llamó verdaderamente su atención. Frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza '¿Esas rosas rojas son auténticas?' preguntó y Jane la miró de pronto pareciendo asombrada.

'¿Cuáles, querida?' le preguntó al tiempo que trataba de seguir la dirección de su mirada 'Ah, _esas_. Eran naturales, tan bonitas que decidí conservarlas. Les apliqué un poco de barniz y laca, y _voil__á_. ¿Te gusta el resultado?' Hermione asintió.

'Te han quedado muy bien. Tranquilamente podrían pasar por rosas de porcelana' alargó el brazo poniéndose de puntillas para acariciar una de sus hojas, notando enseguida la dureza de ésta tras los productos que le habían sido aplicados.

'Me alegra que digas eso, porque son tuyas' Hermione frunció el ceño.

'¿Cómo que son mías?' Jane chistó la lengua y se volteó a mirarla con expresión de haber hecho algo malo.

'Quizá se me ha olvidado comentarte un pequeño detalle sucedido hace… más de dos años' la castaña se mostró todavía más desorientada y la mujer rodó los ojos antes de enfrascarse en quitar pequeñas hierbas malas de los tiestos de los estantes superiores, para lo cual se vio obligada a emplear un taco de madera que tenía bajo la mesa 'Quería esperar a que te subiera un poco el ánimo para decírtelo, pero se me olvidó por completo. Si no llegas a preguntarme por él ahora—'

'No te habrías acordado, sí, eso ya lo has dicho. Lo que no sé todavía es qué se te olvidó exactamente' la presionó Hermione mientras de nuevo se estremecía debido al frío. Comenzaba a no sentir los dedos de los pies, y eso calzando unos zapatos de tacón alto no era de lo más confortable.

'Días después de que dejaras a Harry vino aquí, buscándote' la chica enseguida cambió la expresión de su rostro a una pétrea mientras sentía cómo su corazón brincaba desaforado y cómo un peso – al igual que si hubiera tragado una docena de piedras – se situaba en su estómago 'Estaba guapísimo con aquel traje y traía ese ramo de flores. Oh, cariño, realmente era precioso' Hermione tragó saliva mientras de nuevo volvía a contemplar las rosas, esta vez con un nudo instalándose en su pecho que le dificultaba respirar 'El caso es que, al no encontrarte en el trabajo ni aquí, me dio el ramo a mí. Tan caballero. Sabe que me encantan las flores. ¿Qué sabes de él, por cierto? ¿Todavía sigue en el norte?' Hermione asintió, pasmada. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que su madre no la estaba mirando y que por tanto no podía haberla visto, por lo que carraspeó agitando la cabeza para salir de su repentino ensimismamiento y se apresuró a responder verbalmente.

'Sí. Sigue en el norte' Jane suspiró.

'Qué disgusto me llevé cuando me contaste que se había mudado allí. Tenía la esperanza de que os reconciliarais' dijo con tono lastimado 'Tenías que haberlo visto, Hermione. Estaba realmente devastado. Me dio tanta lástima que te juro que de haberme dicho a dónde te habías ido de vacaciones, se lo habría revelado aunque me hubieras pedido que no lo hiciera' la castaña enarcó una ceja y punzó con su mirada la nuca de su madre sintiéndose traicionada 'No sé cómo diablos no fuiste a buscarlo en cuanto regresaste y descubriste que se había ido' Hermione suspiró sonoramente y se abrazó a sí misma con más fuerza. Desde que habían empezado a hablar de Harry que tenía la sensación de que la temperatura había disminuido en varios grados más.

'Ron me contó todo lo que había sucedido en mi ausencia. Me lo echó en cara, más bien. Dijo que entendía mi postura, pero me reclamó que no le hubiera al menos contestado una sola carta, aunque fuera mandándolo al cuerno. Comprendí que Harry lo había pasado incluso peor que yo y que se merecía un descanso lejos de todo, así que… Dejé que el tiempo pasara. Y hasta hoy' respondió Hermione con un dejo de melancolía en su voz 'Ahora cada uno tenemos nuestra vida. Ron me ha dicho que Harry se ha acomodado demasiado bien en Edimburgo y que no parece tener intención alguna de regresar a Londres a pesar de sus amenazas con patearlo de aquí al fin del mundo. Y yo…'

'Tú estás felizmente emparejada con el chico que causó vuestra ruptura' la burbuja melancólica de Hermione le explotó en la cara y enseguida contempló a su madre con expresión indignada.

'Por como lo dices, incluso parezca que estoy haciendo algo malo. Sólo llevo cuatro meses saliendo con Henry. No es como si me hubiera lanzado a sus brazos una vez Harry se fue' respondió, observando a su madre voltearse hacia ella con una ceja enarcada.

'Quizá no, pero de igual modo ese Henry es el causante de las peleas por las que acabaste decidiendo poner fin a la relación con el que jurabas era el hombre de tu vida'

'Y realmente creía que lo era. No sé a qué viene ese tono sarcástico, como si estuvieras poniendo en entredicho lo que sentía por Harry' reclamó la chica al tiempo que alzaba el mentón con altanería hacia su madre.

'Realmente estabas enamorada de él'

'Lo estaba, y mucho' contestó Hermione a la defensiva.

'Y sin embargo ahora estás saliendo con el chico que a él tantos celos le provocaba… ¿Por qué?' la castaña suspiró, decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era pasar por alto la expresión sardónica de su progenitora.

'¿Por qué no? Es guapo, simpático, tenemos un sinfín de gustos en común y él me ha demostrado su interés por mí' la expresión sarcástica con la que Jane todavía la contemplaba cuadraba a la perfección con el tono irónico que Hermione había empleado.

'¿Por qué no?' repitió con aplomo tras varios segundos en los que su mirada escrutadora había estudiado el rostro de su única heredera 'Ay, cariño'

'¿Qué?' su madre meneó la cabeza a los lados '¿Qué?' insistió en saber, mas en ningún momento recibió la respuesta hasta que escuchó un suspiro y los ojos de su madre de nuevo se encontraron con los de ella.

'No tienes idea de lo que daría por volver a verte tan feliz con alguien como cuando estabas con Harry' Hermione apretó la mandíbula.

'No saques de nuevo ese tema a colación, por favor' pidió con más calma de la que incluso había esperado de sí misma 'Además, ¿por qué sigues dándole vueltas a ese tema? Él vive a miles de kilómetros y no tiene intención alguna de regresar, y yo tengo toda mi vida aquí. Papá y tú, mis amigos, mi trabajo y a Henry'

'¿Casualidad que haya sido tu supuesto enamorado el último de tu lista de preferencias?'

'Mamá, basta'

'Sí, hija. Dejemos el tema y vayamos a preparar la cena antes de que tu padre llegue y empiece a gruñir por las esquinas' Jane la apremió a salir de la pequeña caseta y ella así lo hizo, empezando a tiritar tan pronto como estuvo de nuevo al aire libre. Se estremeció y frotó sus brazos con energía mientras esperaba a que su madre la siguiera, mirando en dirección a la caseta al ver que no salía y enarcando una ceja al verla tomar el jarrón con las rosas disecadas. Abrió la boca para preguntarle qué iba a hacer con eso cuando su madre se lo entregó, dejándola sin saber qué hacer con aquello, o qué decir. Frunciendo el ceño alzó echó un vistazo a las flores frente a ella por última vez y después buscó a su madre con la mirada, viéndola abrir ya la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Echó a andar en aquella dirección y maldijo. Definitivamente ya no sentía los pies.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

N/A:

¡Hola!

Antes de nada, agradecer los mensajes que me habéis dejado por ese Prólogo tan... emplearé la palabra _deprimente_ (?). Me alegra que os haya gustado, a pesar de todo.

La verdad, nunca me ha gustado escribir una separación de Harry y Hermione, mucho menos cuando estaban involucrados románticamente. Pero bueno, debo admitir que al mismo tiempo me encantan esas historias en las que se reencuentran después de mucho sin verse. Es contradictorio, lo sé, pero en sí puedo ser bastante rara (?). El caso es que en sí habéis podido leer cómo es su vida dos años después de esa separación. Ahora bien... tenemos a un asesino atrapado que le ha dejado un mensaje subliminal a Harry que él desvelará muy pronto... Y tenemos por otro lado a Hermione, que se creía capaz de abordar el pasado sin esperar que su madre le pusiera las cosas difíciles...

En resumen, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Tan sólo se trata del comienzo de la historia, pero en sí podría decir que éste es clave en la trama principal - sobre todo ese PoV de Harry -.

Un saludo a todos y ¡gracias por leerme!


	3. Capítulo 2: Delante de sus narices

.

**Capítulo 2: Delante de sus narices**

.

~ _Edimburgo_ ~

.

~ _Domingo 11 de Diciembre, 00:41 AM_ ~

.

Harry lanzó un suspiro y volvió a releer el mensaje que Liam McWorth había dejado para él, y que Ryan le había copiado en un trozo de pergamino que en ese instante sujetaba entre sus dedos. Había repasado durante interminables horas los informes de esas seis víctimas cuyos nombres ocupaban la misma pared donde McWorth le había dejado aquella pista, y se sentía desorientado. Se suponía que debía de encontrar algo que relacionara a esas mujeres con Alesha Stewart, pero no veía nada aparte de que compartieran su mismo sexo. Unas eran mestizas y otras de procedencia _muggle_, mientras que la superviviente era de sangre pura.

Dejó a un lado el trozo de pergamino y volvió a abrir la carpeta con los informes de las mujeres asesinadas, leyendo de nuevo los datos que habían conseguido reunir de cada una de ellas. Todas habían nacido en años diferentes y ninguna compartía la misma dedicación laboral. La séptima víctima - pero la primera de la lista escrita en aquella pared - era mestiza, tenía cuarenta y tres años y era una especie de editora de manuales de Transformaciones. La siguiente era una estudiante de Medimagia de veintiún años descendiente de _muggles_, a la que McWorth había truncado un futuro prometedor y no sólo por su juventud, sino también porque con sus calificaciones eran las mejores de su promoción. La novena era un ama de casa de treinta y cuatro de ascendencia no mágica, de la que no tenían datos relevantes a menos que el que tuviera cinco gatos pudiera considerarse importante. La décima, también hija de _muggles_, dedicaba su vida por completo a la modesta librería que había heredado de sus padres. La décimo primera trabajaba en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas, era mestiza, estaba al borde de la jubilación y había dedicado por completo su vida a defender los derechos de todo animal mágico que fuera menospreciado.

Harry en ese momento frunció el ceño al tiempo que un vacío se situaba en su pecho. Siempre que leía los datos más relevantes de Agatha Veil no podía evitar pensar en Hermione y en su empeño porque los Elfos Domésticos recibieran un trato y una paga dignos por su trabajo prestado. Era inevitable teniendo en cuenta que aquella mujer, según podía ver en el informe que le habían facilitado los de Recursos Humanos del Ministerio, incluso había escrito algún texto reclamando la rudeza con la que algunas familias trataban a sus Elfos. No pedía que fueran remunerados por su aportación laboral, pero sí que existiera la posibilidad de que, en caso de que éstos fueran maltratados, pudieran ser cedidos a otra familia que los tratase con más respeto. Sabía que Hermione deseaba la liberación de los Elfos, que ellos pudieran elegir para quién trabajar y que a cambio recibieran un salario, pero le parecía que la castaña estaría en parte de acuerdo con la señora Veil así que, ¿cómo evitar acordarse de ella en un caso como ese?

Suspiró y pasó la hoja, percatándose de que en alguna de las miles de veces que había leído aquellos documentos, el de Alesha Stewart se le había traspapelados terminando por encontrarse detrás del de Agatha. Rodó los ojos con cansancio y tomó la hoja para colocarla en el lugar que le correspondía, tras la sexta víctima mortal – que en realidad sería la décimo segunda -, cuando de pronto su mirada se posó en algo que sin duda el moreno había pasado por alto hasta entonces.

Harry siempre había sabido, desde que su prometido había denunciado su desaparición, que Alesha Stewart trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios y por esa razón nunca se había molestado en perder el tiempo de leer ese apartado de su informe acerca de su dedicación laboral. Para las personas más próximas a ella, lo que en sí serían familiares, pareja y amigos más cercanos – y ahora unos cuantos Aurores – no era ningún secreto que Alesha fuera Inefable, pero sí para el resto del mundo. El Departamento de Misterios era tan secreto que ni siquiera revelaba quiénes trabajaban allí a menos que fuera excesivamente necesario, sino que se valían otros empleos como tapadera para mantenerlos ocultos, y la señorita Stewart no era la excepción. Para aquellos no privilegiados que supieran de su secreto, ella no era Inefable, sino abogada en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica de Edimburgo.

El estómago de Harry se retorció dolorosamente al tiempo que su aliento se cortaba. ¿Estaba obsesionado, o era que de veras era natural que de nuevo encontrara cierta relación de otra víctima de McWorth con Hermione? Podría ser su mente jugándole una mala pasada. Desde que había visto el artículo de Skeeter que hablaba de su ruptura con ella era de lo más normal que no hubiera podido quitársela de la cabeza y eso podría hacer que viera cosas donde en realidad no las había.

Cerró los ojos y, con sus dedos índice y pulgar, apretó el puente de su nariz alzando ligeramente las gafas. Se frotó los párpados aplicando un masaje con esos mismos dedos y suspiró. Necesitaba despejar su mente en ese instante y pensar con claridad, tranquilizarse para verlo todo desde un punto de vista objetivo.

Las seis primera víctimas de McWorth habían sido brujas descendientes de _muggles_ y, por alguna razón, aquel sádico no las había considerado lo suficientemente importantes como para escribir sus nombres en la pared de aquella casa abandonada donde lo habían atrapado. Eran las seis siguientes en las que se encontraban las supuestas pistas que podrían ayudarlo a entender el mensaje que le había dejado y debía admitir que el que Hermione hubiera asaltado su mente al leer dos de los informes de las fallecidas no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Colocó sus gafas y abrió los ojos dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo con el análisis de los informes cuando de pronto sus ojos volaron en dirección al trozo de pergamino donde estaba escrito el mensaje que había sido dirigido a él en la pared, en ese momento parcialmente oculto bajo el historial de Alesha Stewart.

Harry agitó la cabeza, pestañeó y de nuevo miró en aquella dirección esperando que su mente de verdad le estuviera jugando una mala pasada tergiversándolo todo. Pero no fue así. Lo que había visto, aquello que había provocado que sus vagos intentos por calmarse se fueran por el sumidero, era muy real y no pudo más que sentir cómo corazón se encogía hasta el punto de dolerle, de hacerlo sentir mareado y nauseabundo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido, tan ciego como para haber dado miles de vueltas a los malditos informes de las víctimas cuando la mayor de las pistas se encontraba delante de sus narices desde el principio? Se sintió deseoso de que de veras su miopía y el cansancio le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada.

Con manos temblorosas tomó su pluma y acercó hacia sí la nota, apresurándose a rodear verticalmente las primeras letras a partir de la séptima línea, aquello que había quedado a la vista bajo el informe de Alesha, mientras que los latidos de su corazón parecían detenerse al tiempo que la punta de la estilográfica rasgaba el papel…

.

_Potter:_

_Cuando supe_

_Que eras tú quien debía_

_Atraparme, me sentí dichoso_

_¿El Niño que Vivió, respirando en mi nuca?_

_Eso merecía sin lugar a dudas un esfuerzo extra_

_¿Así que, qué podía hacer yo para mostrar mi agradecimiento?_

_H__e estado por varios días_

_E__ncerrado en esta pocilga_

_R__ecluido entre estas paredes_

_M__i mente no dejó de trabajar_

_I__nquieta por la excitación_

_O__bsesionada por idear algo_

_N__egándome a rendirme hasta_

_E__ncontrar cualquier cosa que_

_G__arantizara que mi venganza_

_R__ecayera sobre tus hombros_

_A__rrastrándote al arrepentimiento._

_N__o conseguirás atraparme_

_G__anaré esto lo quieras o no y_

_E__ntenderás más que nadie cuán_

_R__astrero en realidad soy._

_M__e han considerado un monstruo_

_O__tros un asesino sin piedad_

_R__eitero en que soy ambas cosas_

_I__ncluso un despechado que_

_R__ecicla aquellas vidas que no_

_A__portan nada a la sociedad._

.

Hermione Granger, morirá.

La desesperación que lo recorrió en el momento en el que la realidad lo golpeó indicándole que lo que había leído no era un producto de su imaginación cansada lo llevó a ponerse en pie de manera tan frenética que la silla en la que estaba sentado cayó al suelo sonoramente. Un nudo en su pecho, la sensación de desesperación y vacío y… la furia al recordar las miradas burlonas que le había dirigido desde el momento de capturarlo. A la mierda el intentar calmarse. Aquel hijo de puta descerebrado había pensado en matar a Hermione y no importaba en lo más mínimo que la supiera a salvo gracias a haber hablado con Ron hacía unas horas, porque en ese instante no hacía más que visualizar en su mente el estado en el que habían quedado las mujeres a las que había asesinado. Sus palpitaciones se dispararon y enseguida se apresuró a tomar aquel trozo de pergamino guardándolo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, para después concentrarse en un punto en el que Aparecerse cerca del Ministerio de Magia de Edimburgo.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se encontraba saliendo del ascensor en la planta de su Departamento y fijando su mirada en el pasillo que lo conduciría a las celdas. Estaba tan cegado en el objetivo de tener el cuello de Liam entre sus manos que ni siquiera se percató de que su comportamiento no estaba pasando para nada inadvertido para aquellos compañeros suyos que se hallaban haciendo los turnos de noche.

'¿Harry? ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?' ni siquiera se detuvo a devolverle a Candance Boyle su saludo animado y por eso ella frunció el ceño, fijando su astuta mirada azulada en la expresión pétrea del rostro del moreno para apresurarse a seguirlo mientras la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro '¿Harry?' el moreno se detuvo frente al Auror encargado de vigilar la entrada a la celda de McWorth, un novato del que nunca lograba recordar el nombre.

'Abre la puerta' le indicó con un gruñido amenazador y el chico rubio, de no más de veintidós años, lo contempló asustado.

'Pero el Jefe Parton me ha dicho que—'

'Me importa una puta mierda lo que te haya dicho el Jefe Parton. Yo soy el encargado de este caso y quiero que abras la maldita puerta'

'Lo siento, señor Potter, pero me han dado órdenes de que no—'

Harry perdió por completo los estribos y se abalanzó sobre el chico tomándolo del cuello de la túnica al tiempo que con agilidad sustraía su varita del interior del bolsillo de su pantalón para hundirla en las costillas del asustado muchacho.

'Te he dicho que—'

'Merlín, Harry, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?' Candance lo desarmó con un _Expelliarmus_ no verbal y al instante atrajo la varita del moreno hacia ella, guardándola en uno de sus bolsillos '¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¡Suéltalo ahora mismo!' le ordenó al tiempo que se acercaba y lo tomaba del brazo, empujándolo. Harry soltó al chico al fin y lo contempló con la mandíbula apretada mientras éste retrocedía asustado '¿Te encuentras bien, Lucas?' le preguntó y él asintió a toda velocidad 'Ve a decirle a alguien que avise a Charles' el ojiverde se volteó hacia la Sub-Jefa del Departamento mientras el chico se escabullía a lo largo del pasillo 'Ni te atrevas a reprochármelo, Potter' estaba enfadada, sino de ninguna forma se dirigiría a él por su apellido '¿Acaso eres consciente de que acabas de amenazar a un compañero?' le preguntó entonces y con tanta violencia en sus gestos que Harry creyó que lo golpearía.

'¡No lo entiendes!' exclamó, perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba '¡Iba a matar a Hermione!' añadió ante el ceño fruncido de Candance y mientras le señalaba la puerta de la celda de McWorth con un ademán furioso.

'¿De qué diablos hablas?'

'El mensaje que dejó para mí' Harry lo sustrajo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lo lanzó hacia ella, quien con un golpe de varita lo atrajo hasta encerrarlo en su mano derecha 'Si no lo hubiera arrestado el viernes, la siguiente habría sido Hermione y—'

'Exacto. Si no lo hubieras arrestado' Candance alzó la vista del trozo de pergamino y clavó sus ojos azules en los de él 'Comprendo perfectamente—'

'No, no entiendes que—'

'Harry' Candance lo tomó del mentón para obligarlo a mirarla y él apretó la mandíbula una vez más.

'Has visto el estado en el que ha dejado a muchas de esas mujeres, lo que les ha hecho—' el moreno frunció los labios al sentirse incapaz de decir nada más. El sólo rememorar esas imágenes hacía que la desesperación lo asfixiase.

'¿Cuántas veces me has hablado de ella, Harry?' le preguntó su superior, tan sólo unos años más mayor que él, al tiempo que lo tomaba del mentón para asegurarse de que no trataría de eludir su mirada fácilmente. Cuando él no respondió, Candance lanzó un suspiro 'Las suficientes como para tener claro que todavía la amas así que, créeme, comprendo perfectamente que te sientas furioso por haber descubierto que ese hijo de puta haya pensado siquiera en hacerle daño, pero está preso. ¿Qué pretendías irrumpiendo en su celda después de haber amenazado a punta de varita a un compañero? ¿Que te juzguen en su lugar? Porque dudo que quisieras entrar ahí para hablar con él' le dijo con voz firme, segura. Harry bufó.

'Si algo le sucediera a Hermione, yo—'

'¡Potter, a mi despacho! ¡Ahora mismo!' la voz de Charles Parton alcanzó sus oídos interrumpiéndolo en su discurso y Harry no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos.

Sin duda recibiría una buena reprimenda por haber actuado impulsivamente y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera había logrado ahorcar a McWorth.

[…]

'¡No puedes relevarme del caso!' exclamó Harry, furioso.

'Por supuesto que puedo. Soy tu superior, al fin y al cabo' Charles Parton, Jefe del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia de la ciudad de Edimburgo, hablaba con calma muy a pesar de enfrentarse en ese instante al enfado de uno de sus mejores hombres 'Potter, deberías de ser consciente de que dadas las circunstancias, el relevarte del caso es lo más leve que puedo hacer. Podría suspenderte de tu puesto por amenazar a un compañero, y créeme que entonces tu situación sí que empeoraría en cuanto el caso llegara a las manos del Wizengamot' le dijo entonces y al tiempo que lo contemplaba con lo que parecía una expresión de súplica 'Ya todos saben que el mérito es tuyo-'

'¿El mérito?' preguntó el ojiverde con indignación, como si en realidad se sintiera insultado por lo que acababa de sugerir su superior acababa 'Sabes que no hay cosa que menos me importe que el reconocimiento que este caso pueda otorgarme. Lo único que quiero-'

'Lo único que quieres es matar a McWorth'

Harry bufó y apretó su mandíbula con más fuerza mientras comenzaba a sentir cómo el raciocinio lograba abrirse paso frente a su omnipresente cabezonería. Y una parte de él le gritaba que estaba siendo del todo irracional con aquel tema, pero no podía evitarlo. McWorth había llegado a desquiciarlo hasta el punto en el que no atendía a razones, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Había pensado en matar a [i]su[/i] Hermione, por Merlín. ¿Es que nadie allí lo entendía o qué mierda pasaba? ¡Necesitaba golpearlo y amenazarlo de muerte si volvía a ocurrírsele pensar en la castaña! Todavía tenía en su mente la imagen nítida de la sonrisa de Liam McWorth cuando lo habían arrestado y no podía evitar sentir retortijones en el estómago. Quería patearlo hasta que esa expresión se borrase de su rostro.

'¿Podré, al menos, estar al tanto de lo que pase?' comentó entonces, en un gruñido caprichoso que llevó a Charles a alzar las cejas con sorpresa al percatarse que con lo que acababa de decir había al fin aceptado su sustitución.

'Por supuesto, Harry. Dudo que vaya a haber novedades aparte de lo que dictamine el Winzengamot, pero ante cualquier cosa que surja yo mismo me encargaré de que estés informado' el moreno frunció el ceño, consciente de que lo que Charles acababa de decir significaba mucho más que el que lo estuvieran sustituyendo del caso 'Creo que deberías de tomarte unos días libres'

'¿Qué?' preguntó, atónito, sintiendo de nuevo cómo la furia escalaba a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Había estado en lo cierto. No estaba solamente alejándolo del caso, sino de todo.

'Creo que no te sentaría mal alejarte una temporada de esto. Ve a Inglaterra a ver a tus amigos y relájate. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer' Harry lo contempló con indignación una vez más, percatándose de que había algo en la mirada de su jefe que lo advertía de no intentar contradecirlo en lo más mínimo.

'No me estás sustituyendo solamente, ¿verdad? Me estás suspendiendo'

'No. Si te suspendiera tendría que abrirte un expediente y ni tú ni yo queremos eso. Lo que estoy haciendo es concederte unos días de vacaciones' rebatió el señor Parton recostándose en su silla con un semblante que distaba mucho del relajado que había mantenido en su rostro durante el inicio de la conversación.

'Vacaciones que no quiero' apuntó el ojiverde, molesto.

'Mira, Harry' Charles se humedeció los labios en un gesto que hizo que éstos desaparecieran bajo su tupido bigote canoso 'Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Te has obsesionado con algo que carece de importancia a estas alturas. McWorth irá a la cárcel, quizá hasta reciba el [i]Beso[/i]. Siento de veras que te estés martirizando por ese mensaje, pero… Ya ha terminado' Harry suspiró de cansancio 'Como ya te he dicho, aprovecha para ir a ver a tus amigos. Lo necesitas en este momento'

'En otras palabras, no se me permite pisar el Departamento hasta que esos días de los que hablas hayan concluido, ¿no es así?' Charles gruñó, percatándose de que tratar de razonar con él era como hacerlo con una pared.

'Si quieres verlo de ese modo, de acuerdo. Yo prefiero considerarlo como unas vacaciones extra que mereces por estos meses que has trabajado para capturar a McWorth' le dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a perder los nervios '¿No me dijiste que te gustaría poder ir a Inglaterra por navidad? Pues ahí lo tienes'

'Faltan dos semanas para navidad'

'Pues yo te concedo cuatro'

'Pero no quiero—' el señor Parton se puso en pie de forma brusca y golpeó la mesa frente a él con los puños.

'¡Potter, ponte como quieras! ¡Pero te aseguro que haré efectiva esa maldita suspensión que pareces pedirme a gritos si pisas este Departamento antes de cuatro semanas!' Harry apretó la mandíbula y los puños '¡No estoy dispuesto a permitir que se repita algo como lo de esta noche, así que te doy cinco minutos para largarte y cuando salga de este despacho más vale que no te vea!'

Harry abandonó la estancia dando un portazo que sin duda alguna llamó la atención del resto de sus compañeros. Decenas de pares de ojos se posaron en él y no se avergonzó en lo más mínimo por fulminarlos a todos y a cada uno de ellos con su mirada furiosa, llevándolos a regresar enseguida a sus respectivas labores. Tan sólo hubo una persona que no pareció para nada sentir cómo su integridad física estaría en peligro inminente de seguir mirándolo, y ésta no fue otra que Candance Boyle, quien en ese instante lo miraba con tal expresión ansiosa que terminó por desquiciarlo.

'Devuélveme mi varita' le dijo Harry a la Sub-Jefa sin poder evitar mantener su expresión de dureza presente en su rostro. Que estaba enfadado, era decir poco.

'Lo siento, Harry, no pensé que fuera a-'

'No. Perdóname tú a mí, pero debo irme. Resulta que no podré pisar el Departamento por cuatro semanas' ella dejó que sus hombros cayeran pesadamente en señal de derrota al tiempo que la veía introducir una mano en el interior de su túnica para sacar de ella la varita del moreno. Harry se la arrebató de un tirón y, enviándole una última mirada de enfado, se encaminó hacia el ascensor pulsando el botón de éste con furia.

.

~ _Londres_

_._

_Domingo 11 de Diciembre, 12:35 PM_

.

'¿Harry?' el moreno removió su cabello con cansancio. Acababa de despertarse y todavía se encontraba un tanto atolondrado y por eso la voz de Luna a su espalda ni siquiera lo sobresaltó. Volteó lentamente sobre sí mismo y encaró a la rubia que lo contemplaba con sorpresa desde la puerta de la cocina, atónita '¿Qué— Cuándo has regresado?' le preguntó al tiempo que hacía su entrada en la estancia para dejar sus ropas de abrigo sobre la mesa, su expresión confusa, pero alegre.

'Un recibimiento excelente después de meses sin vernos ni mantener ningún tipo de contacto. Con Ron aún hablé ayer, pero contigo…' Luna sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a él para envolverlo en un abrazo, apresurándose a depositar un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

'¿Mejor?'

'Mucho mejor' la rubia dio un paso atrás separándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos al tiempo que le frotaba los brazos y lo contemplaba con su eterno gesto soñador 'Y regresé anoche, por cierto'

'¿Por qué cuando hablaste con Ron no le dijiste que vendrías?'

'Porque fue algo inesperado' la rubia lo contempló por largos segundos, terminando por chasquear la lengua mientras cruzaba los brazos contra su pecho.

'Por un momento creí que eras un ladrón. Tienes un aspecto horrible con esas pintas, ¿sabías?'

'Tú también estás guapísima, Luna' respondió él con sarcasmo al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

'Lo sé. Pero no estábamos hablando de mí, sino de ti' Harry abrió la boca, pero al instante volvió a cerrarla al no saber qué decir al respecto. ¿Debería de decirle que estaba siendo sarcástico? Supuso que, tratándose de Luna Lovegood, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar así el tema '¿Tan duro ha sido atrapar a ese McWorth que has descuidado tu aspecto hasta este punto? He leído la noticia en la prensa y no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento porque hayas metido a semejante monstruo entre rejas, pero deberías de saber que estás más guapo con el pelo más corto y afeitado' Harry apretó la mandíbula y le dio la espalda, alejándose de ella para volver a inclinarse sobre la nevera buscando algo que llevarse a la boca '¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es que has venido? Todavía no ha salido la sentencia de—'

'Me han relevado del caso' gruñó Harry.

'¿Qué?' el ojiverde tomó la botella de leche que había en el compartimento de la puerta y algunos huevos frescos de una de las bandejas y se alejó de la nevera, cerrándola con el pie al tiempo que se dirigía hacia los fogones donde ya había dejado una tetera con agua calentándose. Todavía no tenía la más mínima idea de qué iba a cocinar con aquellos ingredientes, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Su mente estaba a kilómetros de allí, en una celda del Departamento de Aurores de Edimburgo desde el mismo momento en el que Luna le había recordado al hombre que lo había mantenido parte de la noche en vela '¿Por qué te han relevado? ¿Qué ha pasado?'

Harry movió la cabeza a los lados y lanzó un suspiro. No quería hablar del tema. Bastante tenía con haber soñado toda la noche con Liam McWorth como para hablar de él cuando apenas se había despertado. Tenía la sensación de no haber dormido nada aún sabiendo que al menos durante tres horas había logrado mantener las pesadillas al margen. Se humedeció los labios y, dejando la leche y los huevos sobre la encimera condujo una mano a su rostro. Había estado tan pendiente en los últimos días de McWorth, de atraparlo y de resolver sus estúpidos juegos macabros, que apenas había tenido tiempo para cuidar su aspecto, como bien Luna le había dicho. Llevaba varias semanas sin afeitarse y meses sin cortarse el pelo, el cual llevaba más largo incluso de lo que nunca antes lo había tenido.

'¿Harry?'

'Digamos que el arresto de McWorth se convirtió en algo personal y el Jefe del Departamento decidió apartarme del caso antes de que cometiera alguna locura' se trataba de un buen resumen, pero sabía que con esas palabras levantaría más interrogantes que antes.

'¿Se convirtió en algo personal?' el moreno chaqueó la lengua.

'¿Y dónde has dejado a Ron?' preguntó. Cambiar de tema no le vendría nada mal.

'Ha ido a la tienda. Se suponía que hoy no tendría que trabajar, pero se nota que navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina. George le envió una lechuza urgente pidiéndole que fuera a echarle una mano cuando estábamos—' la escuchó resoplar y le envió una mirada por encima del hombro. Que de pronto Luna dejara de hablar pareciendo preocupada por algo nunca podía ser una buena señal.

'¿Sucede algo?' preguntó al tiempo que apartaba el agua ya hirviendo de los fogones y se apresuraba a coger una sartén. Suponía que podría hacer unos huevos revueltos con… ¿un vaso de té con leche como acompañamiento?

'Acabo de recordar de qué hablábamos Ron y yo cuando recibió el aviso de George' él le envió una mirada rápida antes de comenzar a ponerse manos a la obra con su recién improvisado almuerzo.

'¿Quieres contármelo mientras comemos huevos revueltos?' Luna hizo una mueca extraña con su rostro.

'¿Eso piensas comer?' Harry se encogió de hombros al tiempo que centraba sus atenciones en la comida 'Molly pediría tu cabeza en bandeja de plata si supiera que sólo comerás eso'

'No tengo demasiado apetito' respondió con sencillez mientras astillaba las cáscaras de los huevos contra el borde de la sartén para después verter su contenido en ésta '¿Tú quieres, o no?'

'Ya he almorzado, gracias' comentó con un nuevo suspiro '¿Vas a explicarme la razón por la que tu Jefe te ha relevado del caso?'

'¿Me contarás tú a mí de qué te has acordado como para que de pronto parezca que te hayan dado una noticia devastadora? Porque te aseguro que lo que yo tengo que decirte puede esperar' cuando el silencio se prolongó por más de diez segundos después de que dijera aquello, Harry la miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que no se había quedado solo en la cocina.

'Se trata de algo que quizá te interesaría saber' el cambio del tono de voz de la chica hizo que él se detuviera en sus facetas culinarias para contemplarla con la misma seriedad con la que ella le había hablado. No era muy común – por no decir nada – que Luna dejara su expresión soñadora a un lado y debía admitir que estaba empezando a preocuparse de veras.

'¿De qué se trata?' preguntó.

'Ron intentó decírtelo ayer cuando hablasteis a través de la Red Flu, pero no supo cómo y, la verdad, ahora que me pongo en su lugar lo comprendo' suspiró de nuevo 'No es tan sencillo como pensaba'

'¿Qué sucede, Luna?' pasaron varios segundos más en los que la rubia lo miró a los ojos como si buscara algo en ellos y Harry frunció el ceño. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era lo que tanto le costaba decirle, pero sabía por su comportamiento que debía ponerse en lo peor.

'¿Todavía sientes algo por Hermione?' aquella pregunta lo desarmó por completo y provocó que su estómago se retorciera dolorosamente. Incapaz de mirarla a la cara en el momento de ofrecerle una respuesta, se volteó dándole la espalda a la chica y simuló concentrarse en remover los huevos dentro de la sartén mientras apretaba furioso la mandíbula.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando en esos días, que parecía que todo giraba en torno a Hermione como un maldito círculo vicioso? ¿El destino lo estaba castigando?

'¿A qué viene esa pregunta?' su voz sonó más casual de lo que había esperado y lo agradeció. Por nada del mundo quería que Luna se diera cuenta de que efectivamente Hermione seguía estando muy viva en sus pensamientos.

'Tan sólo estoy… Tanteando el terreno'

'¿Con qué motivo? Han pasado años desde que—'

'Hermione lleva unas semanas saliendo con Henry Whiteman' espetó Luna sin más, provocando que Harry sintiera como si de pronto el suelo bajo sus pies acabara de desaparecer. Soltó la espátula con la que removía los huevos, apagó el fogón sobre el que los había preparado y acto seguido se aferró a la encimera sintiendo que precisaba de un punto de apoyo para no desvanecer después de la puñalada rastrera que acababa de recibir 'Merlín. Siento si he sido brusca, pero la verdad es que—'

'¡Harry!' el moreno sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco al reconocer aquella voz que lo llamaba desde la lejanía.

Debía admitir que nunca antes había encontrado tan oportuna la voz de Ryan como en ese momento. Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire con la sensación de que no era oxígeno lo que llegaba a sus pulmones después de la noticia que Luna acababa de espetarle y acto seguido giró sobre sí mismo en el momento exacto en el que su compañero accedía a la cocina a paso apresurado.

'¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Norton? ¿Ya me echabas de menos?' tan pronto como se fijó en la expresión alarmada de su rostro se arrepintió de haber sonado tan casual como lo había hecho. Sin duda tenía que haber ocurrido algo para que fuera a buscarlo a Grimmauld Place, sobre todo cuando se percató de que no había acudido solo. Candance Boyle entró en la cocina haciéndolo comprender de manera definitiva que algo verdaderamente malo tenía que haber sucedido como para que estuvieran allí '¿Qué pasa?' preguntó, serio.

Candance dio un paso la frente.

'McWorth se ha fugado'

.

_Al mismo tiempo, en el centro de Londres_

.

Hermione alzó las cejas tan pronto como le pareció haber percibido el chasquido producido por la Aparición de alguien en el salón de su casa. Extrañada porque Henry hubiera vuelto antes incluso de lo que esperaba, tomó un paño de la encimera para limpiar sus manos con él y se dirigió en dirección a la puerta de la cocina para recibirlo, terminando por fruncir el ceño cuando, al asomarse al pasillo, no escuchó ningún sonido que le indicara que había alguien más en su piso.

'¿Hola?' preguntó y al no recibir respuesta tras varios segundos meneó la cabeza hacia los lados, terminando por regresar a la cocina para seguir encargándose del almuerzo, suponiendo que había oído mal.

Henry le había enviado una lechuza esa misma mañana indicándole que regresaría en unas horas de su viaje y debía admitir que creía que se había adelantado, pero supuso que en sí estaba tan ansiosa por verlo que su sentido del oído le había jugado una mala pasada. Agitó la cabeza una vez más al tiempo que suspiraba y tomó el cuchillo para proseguir fileteando la carne que prepararía como almuerzo, cuando de pronto una mano le cubrió sorpresivamente la boca ahogando su grito de sobresalto mientras que algo fino y duro se clavó en el fondo de su espalda.

'Suelta ese cuchillo, preciosa' el aliento acariciándole la oreja la llevó a estremecerse y a encoger el cuello intentando alejarse del cuerpo a su espalda, pero apenas pudo moverse. El hombre tras ella acababa de abrazarla con más fuerza contra él, lastimándola hasta el punto en el que en un acto reflejo soltó el cuchillo mientras producía un alarido de dolor que murió contra la sudorosa palma de la mano que le cubría la boca 'Eso es. Buena chica. Ahora haz lo que te digo y te prometo que no te haré daño, ¿de acuerdo?'

No. No estaba de acuerdo. Fuera quien fuese aquel hombre que había logrado eludir las barreras de protección que evitaban que personas no autorizadas se Aparecieran en el interior de su vivienda, sabía que no estaba allí para no hacerle daño. No sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero no necesitaba emplear ni un diez por ciento de su inteligencia para averiguar que no se trataba de nada bueno y por eso supo que, poniéndole o no las cosas fáciles, acabaría por lastimarla.

Aún así, aunque no estuviera dispuesta a colaborar, se mantuvo inmóvil. Sabía que en fuerza no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de enfrentarlo, así que no le quedaba de otra que buscar un modo de usar su mejor arma: la inteligencia. Era plenamente consciente de que lo que se clavaba a su espalda era una varita, así que de ningún modo podría hacerse con la de ella sin acabar antes recibiendo un maleficio, por lo que tendría que idear una manera de distraerlo lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Pero… ¿Cómo?

'Me alegro de que me hayas comprendido. Ahora, despacio, caminaremos hacia el salón'

Hermione tragó saliva al tiempo que su mente comenzaba a trabajar a un doscientos por cien tras esa última orden. ¿Al salón? No comprendía qué podría haber allí que le interesase a aquel hombre, a menos que supiera que era el único punto del piso habilitado para realizar Apariciones. El terror comenzó a invadirla al tiempo que ambos giraban para encarar la puerta de la cocina y maldijo mentalmente que todavía no se le hubiera ocurrido nada para intentar huir. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No tenía modo alguno de sacar su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sin que la hechizara antes y mucho menos podría usar su fuerza para soltarse a causa del mismo problema. Si al menos le destapara la boca podría intentar distraerlo con su palabrería para ganar tiempo, pero—.

'¡Hermione!'

Acababan de alcanzar la puerta de la cocina cuando ese grito recorrió el pasillo de manera arrolladora. El hombre tras ella brincó por la sorpresa y la castaña, consciente de que quizá no tendría otra oportunidad, aprovechó ese momento para clavarle el codo con las costillas con todas sus fuerzas. El brazo que la rodeaba la soltó como reacción al golpe y enseguida se apresuró a sacar su varita del bolsillo dispuesta a maldecir con todos los hechizos malintencionados que se le ocurrieran al desconocido que la había retenido, mas al girarse no vio otra cosa que un rayo de color azul que pasó a su lado apenas rozándole el costado, pero en dirección contraria a la que debería de ir si hubiera sido enviado por quien la retenía. De todos modos no se quedó atrás. No quiso arriesgarse. La luz que por centímetros no la había alcanzado se estrelló contra la puerta de entrada al piso y Hermione se volteó de forma brusca, contraatacando con un _Expelliarmus_ que golpeó de pleno el pecho de un hombre al que vio salir disparado de espaldas a lo largo del pasillo hasta que se estampó contra la estantería llena de libros del salón.

'¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?' una mujer de cabello oscuro y profundos ojos azules – a la que por cierto no había visto en su vida – apareció frente a ella como salida de la nada y le arrebató la varita de un tirón 'Acaba de salvarte la vida ¿y así es cómo se lo pagas?'

'¿Salvarme la vida?' preguntó más confusa de lo que ya de por sí lo estaba y sin quitar la vista de encima de la mujer que corría a socorrer al hombre al que había atacado, percatándose de que la ropa que vestía era sin duda la indumentaria oficial de los Aurores. El caso era… ¿Cómo era posible que fuera Auror y no la hubiera visto nunca cuando ella, como abogada, los conocía a todos?

'No hay ni rastro de él. Se ha escapado delante de nuestras narices' una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó e hizo que mirara por encima del hombro en aquella dirección, encontrándose frente a frente con un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años que medía al menos un metro noventa y que vestía un traje igual al de la mujer 'Por los pelos, Hermione. ¿Te encuentras bien?' le dijo, sorprendiéndola.

'Perfectamente. Ehm… ¿Nos conocemos?' preguntó ella con desconfianza, alerta.

'Personalmente es la primera vez que nos vemos, pero me han hablado tanto de ti que tengo la sensación de—'

'Norton, cierra el puto pico' escuchó aquel susurro amenazador tras ella y sintió cómo su pecho se contraía al reconocer aquella voz, una que definitivamente no esperaba oír.

'¿Harry?' preguntó sin aliento y al tiempo que se volteaba una vez más hacia el otro lado sin saber demasiado bien cómo debería de reaccionar al tenerlo frente a ella.

Hermione pestañeó al verlo. De no haber sido por su voz y por esos ojos verdes que en ese momento la contemplaban con la mayor de las frialdades, nunca lo habría reconocido. No con ese pelo tan largo y la barba espesa. Lo observó en silencio mientras él frotaba su espalda con un gesto de dolor y tragó saliva. Llevaba dos años sin verlo, de pronto aparecía de regreso en su vida en el momento más oportuno y ella ni siquiera sabía cómo debería de comportarse.

'Hola, Hermione' su saludo, tan casual como quien le habla a alguien con el que apenas tiene confianza, hizo que su estómago se llenara de piedras.

'Me encantan los reencuentros. De veras que sí. Pero tenemos que llevárnosla de aquí enseguida' las atenciones de Hermione volvieron a centrarse en la mujer que se encontraba al lado de Harry, quien no tardó un segundo en obedecer la orden dando un paso al frente para tomarla de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

La castaña sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriéndola ante el contacto mientras sus ojos se encontraban con aquellos verdes que tanto la habían atormentado en sueños y, un segundo más tarde, ambos Desaparecieron.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_


	4. Capítulo 3: Pendiendo de un hilo

.

**Capítulo 3: Pendiendo de un hilo**

.

~ _Grimmauld Place_ ~

.

~ _Domingo 11 de Diciembre, 01:42 PM_ ~

.

Sentada en una silla de la cocina en compañía de Luna y todavía paralizada por los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos, Hermione no hacía más que escuchar los gritos que Harry profería desde el salón después de que Charles Parton, Jefe del Departamento de Aurores de Edimburgo, se hubiera presentado en la mansión pidiéndoles a ambas chicas que lo dejasen a solas con su equipo. Y tanto la castaña como la rubia no tenían idea de cuál había sido la necesidad de echarlas fuera de la estancia cuando en realidad hablaban a tal volumen que Hermione estaba segura de que estaban siendo escuchados por todo el barrio de Grimmauld Place, pero habían obedecido sin rechistar aún enterándose de igual manera de la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo a dos cuartos de donde ellas se encontraban.

'¡Te estoy diciendo que sigues relevado del caso, Potter! ¡McWorth ya no es asunto tuyo!'

'¡No puedes hacerme esto!'

'¡No estás en tus cabales para hacerte cargo, y lo sabes!'

'¡Ponte en mi puto lugar, Charles! ¡Imagínate que es tu esposa la que—!' en ese momento reinó el silencio y Hermione pestañeó percatándose de que en ese instante Luna, sentada al otro lado de la mesa, la contemplaba de reojo.

'Pena que hayan decidido justo ahora insonorizar el salón. Me habría gustado escuchar cómo terminaba Harry esa frase'

'Es bastante obvio' opinó la castaña con cautela.

'¿Te das cuenta lo que podría implicar eso que acaba de decirle a su jefe al pedirle que se pusiera en su lugar, comparándote con la esposa de ese hombre?' Hermione tragó saliva y asintió, consciente de que el tema de conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo 'Así que… ¿Qué se siente cuando tu ex novio te salva de ser torturada y mutilada por un asesino prófugo de la justicia?' lanzó de pronto la joven después de que ella no le ofreciera una contestación verbal, resultando tan clara y directa que la ambarina se quedó sin aliento al tiempo que se estremecía.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero no supo qué decir. No tenía idea de si Luna sólo intentaba entablar un tema de conversación o si, por la contra, le estaba enviando la segunda indirecta en menos de diez segundos para que su diálogo se centrara en hablar de Harry. Suponía que se trataba de lo segundo aún cuando no fuera la mejor manera de asaltar el tema. No recordándole el peligro que en realidad había corrido minutos atrás.

Un escalofrío molesto le recorrió la espalda y se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo que el frío la envolvía. En el momento en el que descubrió por Candance que el hombre que la había mantenido retenida en su piso no era otro que Liam McWorth, se había quedado sin habla y presa del pánico. Hermione había seguido el caso de ese hombre a través de la prensa y tenía una idea de lo que era capaz de hacer, por lo tanto era normal que se sintiera asustada aún cuando intentaba convencerse de lo contrario y de que, en caso de volver a encontrarse con él, podría defenderse por sí sola.

Sabía que el susto se le pasaría pronto y que no tardaría en volver a ser capaz de pensar con frialdad. Y una vez recuperase el control sobre sí misma se largaría de allí y se encargaría personalmente de reforzar las barreras de entrada a su piso, sin importarle el que ese tal Norton ya lo hubiera hecho. Pero por el momento ni siquiera podía moverse. Le temblaba cada extremidad de sólo pensar que ella podría haber formado parte de la lista de víctimas de McWorth de no haber sido por la oportuna aparición de Harry y de los otros dos Aurores que lo acompañaban.

'¿Hermione?' Luna se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó sus manos, soltándolas al instante 'Merlín, estás helada. Prepararé algo que te ayude a entrar en calor' la castaña la contempló con agradecimiento 'Pero ni pienses que dejaré el tema de lado tan fácilmente. Es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, y lo sabes'

'No tengo nada que decir al respecto' contestó ella mirando a otro lado mientras sentía la presencia de la rubia moviéndose a su espalda.

'¿Vas a decirme que no tienes nada que opinar de la reaparición de Harry en tu vida? ¿Del hecho de que de seguro ese psicópata ha ido a por ti debido a él? ¿De que acabe de admitir que sigue sintiendo algo por ti cuándo no hace ni una hora me dio a entender que no era así cuándo se lo pregunté?' Hermione frunció el ceño al tiempo que su estómago brincaba y su corazón se saltaba dos latidos.

'¿Le preguntaste si seguía sintiendo algo por mí?' interrogó sin aliento.

'Por supuesto. Tenía que tantear el terreno antes de contarle lo de Henry' Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par.

'¿Le contaste lo de Henry?' se sintió como si acabaran de darle una bofetada y se volteó hacia Luna contemplándola como si no pudiera creerse lo que acababa de decir.

'¿Acaso no crees que merecía saberlo?' Hermione empezó a abrir y a cerrar la boca al igual que un pez fuera del agua, sin saber qué decir '¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes que te lo eche en cara?' la castaña tragó saliva y de nuevo miró al frente sintiéndose mareada.

'¡Norton, te exijo que vuelvas enseguida a tu puesto de trabajo o te aseguro que en cinco minutos recibirás una suspensión!' el grito proferido por Charles Parton la llevó a brincar en la silla al haberla tomado por completo desprevenida, aunque agradeciese la interrupción.

Escuchó un portazo y pasos acercándose a toda velocidad, llevándola al alzar la mirada en dirección a la puerta de la cocina en el momento justo que el Jefe de Aurores de Edimburgo hacía su entrada en la estancia.

'Señorita Granger, es necesario que hable con usted' Hermione asintió y el hombre se acercó a pasos amplios, apresurándose a tomar asiento en la silla que había frente a la de la castaña al otro lado de la mesa 'Quería comunicarle que Moody y yo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo acerca de la escolta que ambos Departamentos le ofreceremos—'

'¿Escolta?' preguntó Hermione, contrariada. Charles alzó las cejas sorprendido por la forma en la que la castaña lo había mirado, al igual que si se hubiera vuelto loco.

'Después de lo sucedido—'

'Esperaba recibir una visita cuando McWorth accedió a mi piso, señor Parton, sino de ningún modo habría sido necesaria la intervención de su equipo' sabía que parte de lo que decía era mentira.

Ella había pecado de confiada haciéndose la loca aún cuando había escuchado a la perfección el sonido producido por una Aparición y el no haberse mantenido alerta bien podría haberle costado la vida.

'Puede estar seguro de que después de este incidente no bajaré la guardia ni para ir al baño' el hombre suspiró ante sus palabras, impaciente.

'Lo siento, pero debido al peligro que ese hombre supone, con su consentimiento o sin él, le ha sido asignada protección las veinticuatro horas del día' Hermione abrió la boca, pero antes de poder decir nada fue interrumpida por un Charles que parecía estar a un pestañeo de perder la paciencia 'Me temo que en una situación como esta no le queda de otra que aceptar, a menos que desee que me ponga en contacto con su Jefe en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica para que él mismo decida qué hacer al respecto' la castaña apretó la mandíbula decidiendo en ese mismo momento que aquel hombre que en sí no hacía más que velar por su seguridad, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo 'Usted sabe bien que en casos como este el procedimiento habitual haría que fuera alejada de su puesto de trabajo—'

'¿Y a quién se supone que me han asignado?' preguntó antes de que terminara la frase.

'Alastor consideró oportuno elegir a alguien de su círculo cercano para que no se sintiera incómoda, así que por su parte tendrá a Nymphadora Lupin a su entera disposición. En cuanto a lo que a mí se refiere, he pensado que la mejor opción no es otra que—'

'No creo que sea necesario nadie más. Tonks tiene experiencia como niñera y si no me cree pregúntele a Harry' espetó ella al instante, interrumpiéndolo una vez más.

'Señorita Granger, de veras no puede esperar que la señora Lupin esté despierta veinticuatro horas al día hasta que logremos atrapar a McWorth' el hombre le dijo aquello al igual que si la tomara por tonta y por esa razón Hermione la envió una mirada severa.

'Tampoco creo que sea necesario tener a alguien respirándome en la nuca las veinticuatro horas del día'

'¿Qué le hace pensar que podrá enfrentarlo sola en caso de que vuelva a intentar acercarse a usted? No quiero que me malinterprete, señorita Granger. Sé perfectamente que es una mujer muy capaz, pero no debe olvidar que ese hombre ha logrado fugarse de una celda situada en pleno Departamento de Aurores sin que nadie se percatara de ello'

'¿Y cómo lo consiguió?' preguntó la castaña logrando que el hombre abriera y cerrara la boca por varios segundos, como si no supiera qué decir. Charles se humedeció los labios pareciendo azorado.

'La verdad es que no tenemos ni la más mínima idea. Esta mañana todavía estaba en su celda cuando le llevaron el desayuno, pero a la hora del almuerzo no había ni rastro de él' Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

'¿Cree que alguien de su Departamento haya podido ayudarlo a—?'

'¡Por Merlín, no!' sin duda aquella insinuación acababa de molestar al Auror.

'¿Pero entonces de qué otra forma—?'

'No deseo ser descortés ni maleducado, señorita Granger, pero no pienso permitir que ponga en duda la lealtad de mi equipo. Además de que eso no es ni de lejos asunto suyo' la aludida apretó la mandíbula.

'Se equivoca. Ha venido a por mí, así que es más asunto mío de lo que—'

'Y por eso debería de sentirse agradecida con mi equipo porque hayan actuado lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que lograra hacerle daño en lugar de insinuar semejante locura' espetó el hombre sin esconder en lo más mínimo su creciente enfado.

'Si McWorth sólo buscara lastimarme lo habría hecho, señor Parton' Charles frunció el ceño.

'¿Qué quiere decir con eso?' preguntó, cauteloso.

'No dudo en que no planeara hacerme daño, pero estoy segura de que antes quería llevarme a otra parte' Hermione se estremeció tan sólo de recordar la situación y se abrazó a sí misma '¿Por qué otra razón sino quería que fuéramos al salón? Es el único lugar habilitado para Aparecerse y él parecía saberlo' añadió 'O al menos es lo único que se me ocurre que explique que quisiera llevarme allí'

Parton en ese momento frunció el ceño, pensativo, y, tras varios segundos en los que parecía dar vueltas a algo en su mente, maldijo y se puso en pie. Hermione y Luna observaron perplejas cómo abandonaba la cocina sin decirles nada más y ambas intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión.

'Esto no me está haciendo ni la más mínima gracia' comentó la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

'¿Y crees que a mí sí?' le preguntó la otra chica, indignada. Luna lanzó un bufido.

'Hermione, ese hombre se Apareció en tu piso' la aludida enarcó una ceja hacia ella como si no pudiera creerse que le saliera en ese momento con algo que sabían desde hacía varios minutos '¿Ni siquiera has pensado qué significa eso?' la castaña en ese momento frunció el ceño, extrañada.

'No—' se silenció en el instante en el que la realidad la golpeó, dejándola sin aliento 'Ya había estado allí antes' dijo entonces, el temor recorriendo de nuevo cada poro de su piel.

'Es curioso que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora' Hermione sintió su estómago dar un vuelco cuando la voz de Harry alcanzó sus oídos.

La castaña miró en dirección a la puerta y lo vio allí, apoyado contra el marco con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho y la mirada clavada en ella con intensidad. Durante varios segundos reinó el silencio hasta que el ojiverde lanzó un suspiro y accedió al interior de la estancia a pasos lentos, terminando por detenerse junto a la mesa.

'¿Podríamos hablar a solas unos minutos?' Hermione se removió incómoda mientras miraba de reojo a Luna y asintió, viendo cómo su amiga tomaba una taza de la encimera en su mano derecha antes de dirigirse en dirección a la puerta.

'El agua está caliente por si queréis serviros un té' les dijo y, tras hacerles una especie de reverencia con la cabeza a modo de despedida, cerró la puerta concediéndoles de ese modo una mayor privacidad.

Harry se dirigió hacia la encimera pasando al lado de Hermione. La castaña lo escuchó suspirar a su espalda al tiempo que podía oír el sonido de vasos chocando entre sí y se miró las manos sin saber qué decir, o cómo actuar en su presencia.

'¿Te encuentras bien?' le preguntó el moreno al tiempo que situaba frente a ella una taza de lo que parecía té antes de tomar asiento a su lado. La castaña mordió su labio inferior y asintió tras varios segundos en silencio 'Les dije que no aceptarías protección de ninguna forma, pero me alegro de que Parton te haya convencido. Me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que no estarás sola'

'Más bien tu jefe me ha amenazado con avisar al mío. Conociendo a Doyle sé bien que me habría obligado a aceptar la escolta con amenazas de echarme a la calle sin ninguna carta de recomendación' dijo la castaña, molesta.

'Como si la necesitaras' se burló él, llevándola a sonreír de medio lado.

'He trabajado muy duro para estar donde estoy ahora y no me gustaría tener que empezar de cero en otro lugar' Harry asintió para hacerle saber que la comprendía.

'Realmente lo siento' le dijo tras varios segundos de silencio.

'¿El qué?' le preguntó la castaña, confusa.

'Que estés en peligro por mi causa' Hermione apretó los labios al tiempo que sentía cómo su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba.

'Tú no se lo sugeriste, ¿verdad?'

'¡No!' exclamó él, sobresaltándola incluso.

'¿Entonces qué te hace pensar que es culpa tuya?' Harry meneó la cabeza a los lados al tiempo que apretaba los puños. La castaña observó cómo sus nudillos se tornaban blancos y, en un acto reflejo que no pudo controlar, situó su mano derecha sobre las de él esperando ayudarlo a calmarse con ese gesto simple.

'Quería pedirte algo. Sé que te negarás, pero al menos lo habré intentado'

Hermione lo contempló sintiendo un cosquilleo rondándole el estómago cuando las manos de Harry tomaron la de ella y sus dedos comenzaron a regalarle un masaje en la palma. Él la miraba con tal intensidad en ese momento que se vio obligada a apartar la vista, centrándola en la humeante taza de té frente a ella. Se soltó del agarre de Harry y tomó la taza entre sus manos encontrando aquel objeto como la mejor excusa para romper su contacto físico con él sin resultar demasiado brusca.

'¿De qué se trata?' preguntó al fin, nerviosa. El moreno suspiró a su lado.

'Prométeme que lo pensarás desde un punto de vista objetivo' que le dijera eso llevó a Hermione a fruncir todavía más el ceño al tiempo que lo contemplaba por el rabillo del ojo.

'Haré lo que pueda'

'Eres consciente de que McWorth ya ha estado en tu casa e incluso tú misma pareces darte cuenta de que la conoce lo suficiente como para saber desde dónde podía o no Aparecerse' Hermione asintió, cautelosa 'Por lo tanto entenderás que todos pensemos que no es seguro que regreses allí hasta que lo atrapemos'

'¿Cuándo dices todos—?'

'Hablo de mis compañeros, de mí y de mi jefe. Aunque estoy seguro de que Luna y los demás nos darían la razón en caso de darles la opción de opinar' Hermione suspiró y se mantuvo pensativa durante varios segundos en los que era plenamente consciente de los ojos de Harry posados en ella 'No debería de ser yo quien te dijera esto, sino Parton, pero se largó a sabe Merlín donde antes siquiera de decirte a quién había elegido él de nuestro Departamento para que te ejerza de guardián personal' añadió él.

'¿Se trata de ti?' Harry alzó las cejas ante la pregunta directa de la castaña y ella lo miró a los ojos mientras esperaba su respuesta.

'¿Te importaría?' inquirió el moreno de regreso y Hermione ladeó la cabeza.

'¿Entonces no se trata de ti?' la mirada esmeralda la contempló con mayor intensidad, provocándole un cosquilleo en el estómago y escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda, uno tras otro.

'Si llego a saber que no te sentirías ni la mitad de incómoda de lo que pensé en un principio me habría ofrecido voluntario, pero creí que—'

'Quizá sería raro que me siguieras a todas partes después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, pero me sentiría segura para qué mentir. Me has pedido que sea objetiva y lo estoy siendo. Eres un gran Auror y—'

'No te pedía que fueras objetiva con eso, aunque me siento halagado' en este caso fue él quien la interrumpió.

'¿Entonces con qué? Ah, sí. Hablábamos de mi piso, pero no terminaste de decirme—'

'He pensado que podrías quedarte aquí, en Grimmauld Place' el suelo bajo Hermione desapareció y de pronto ya no sentía ni que estuviera sentada en una silla. Se quedó lívida y Harry pudo verlo 'Sigue siendo la vivienda más segura que conozco y, además, ya no sólo tendrías a Tonks y a Candance velando por tu seguridad, sino también a Luna, a Ron y… a mí' la castaña abrió la boca.

'¿A Candance?' preguntó, confusa.

'La mujer que—'

'La que me reprochó que te atacara, sí. ¿Es ella la elegida por Parton para ser mi escolta?' Harry asintió.

'Aún siendo mi superior en el Departamento, era yo quien llevaba el caso McWorth y ella mi mano izquierda. La derecha podríamos dejársela a Norton, mi compañero, a quien le ha caído el marrón de llevar el caso desde Edimburgo mientras Candance lo hace desde aquí, al mando de los Aurores que Moody ponga a su disposición, Tonks entre ellos' Hermione frunció el ceño.

'Antes escuché a Parton decir que te había relevado del caso' Harry asintió '¿Por qué?'

'Porque… perdí los nervios al saber que McWorth había pensado en hacerte daño' respondió en un hilo de voz y la castaña tragó saliva antes de acercar la taza de té a sus labios para beber un sorbo 'De todas formas ahora comprendo que es mejor así. Se ha fugado y te busca a ti, y si siguiera de encargado del caso no podría protegerte porque tendría que dedicar mi tiempo a intentar dar con él'

'Ya tengo a dos personas cubriéndome la espalda, no creo que—'

'Tú misma acabas de admitir que te sentirías segura si yo fuera tu guardián' Hermione abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla 'No lo seré de manera oficial, pero si te mudaras aquí—'

'No me parece que esa sea una buena idea' lo interrumpió ella al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza a los lados.

'Supongo que tu novio comprendería que se trata de tu seguridad por encima de todas las cosas'

La castaña sintió aquel comentario como una indirecta y bajó la mirada al instante, maldiciendo mentalmente. Sabía que si le respondía podrían entrar en un terreno de arenas movedizas, así que optó por quedarse callada con el único fin de no discutir con él. Porque era consciente de que lo harían tan pronto como Henry volviera a ser nombrado.

'Podríamos intentarlo y si vemos que se nos hace demasiado complicada la convivencia, entonces buscaríamos otro lugar donde instalarte, pero no en tu piso' Hermione mordió sus labios con fuerza y lanzó un suspiro.

'Esta casa me trae demasiados recuerdos' le dijo en un susurro apenas audible que lo llevó a fruncir el ceño, contrariado.

'¿Crees que a mí no?' le preguntó con una brusquedad que ella de ningún modo habría esperado.

'Pero es tu casa y—'

'Hermione, no volverás a tu piso' insistió el moreno, llegando al punto de fastidiarla.

Sabía muy bien que él le decía aquello por su bien, por protegerla, pero no estaba dispuesta a recibir órdenes y mucho menos provenientes de Harry. Bastante tenía ya con que Dora y esa tal Candance se fueran a convertir en su sombra, como para que aún por encima viniera su ex novio a decirle qué tenía que hacer o no.

'¿Hola?' Hermione reconoció la voz de Candance Boyle aún a pesar de haberla escuchado tan solo en un par de ocasiones y observó cómo el ojiverde se ponía en pie a toda velocidad al tiempo que le indicaba a aquella mujer que se encontraban en la cocina 'Ya. Me lo dices como si conociera la casa' Harry lanzó un suspiro y salió a buscarla, regresando segundos después acompañado por su aquella mujer y por una Luna que no perdió oportunidad en regresar al lugar donde se hablaba de cosas que a ella le interesaban.

'Merlín, Candy, ¿te ha dado tiempo de ir a mi casa a buscar la copia de los informes y de hacer las maletas en tan sólo media hora?'

Hermione enarcó una ceja hacia ambos Aurores al tiempo que Luna se sentaba de nuevo a su lado.

'¿Candy?' susurró la rubia provocándole que el estómago se le retorciera por fin '¿Qué clase de confianza es esa?' la castaña se encogió de hombros, de pronto contrariada porque aquella mujer fuera a estar pegada a ella durante varias horas al día cual lapa.

'No necesito demasiadas cosas, así que tan pronto como metí en una bolsa lo más básico fui a tu casa a buscar los informes e incluso me ha dado tiempo de echarles un vistazo. Con todo lo que sabemos ahora es más que obvio que las víctimas indicadas por McWorth tenían algo en común con Hermione, por estúpida que en sí fuera la relación' escucharon responder a la mujer y ambas volvieron a mirar en dirección a ambos Aurores con sus ceños fruncidos, esta vez por el interés que sus palabras había causado en ellas 'Y sabes que no me gusta nada que me llames Candy' la risa divertida de Harry mareó a Hermione.

'Me encanta la forma en la que te estremeces cuando te llamo así' la castaña enarcó de nuevo una de sus cejas y bufó antes de regresar sus atenciones al té que tenía frente a ella.

'Estos dos se acuestan y me pregunto si Harry le contó algo a Ron, porque de ser así mataré a mi novio por no haberme dicho nada' la seguridad con la que Luna susurró aquello le puso a Hermione los pelos de punta aún cuando ella misma se negaba a admitir que la sola idea de que fuera verdad le provocaba náuseas.

'Ven. Te presentaré a Hermione y a Luna con más calma'

Fue en ese instante en el que Candance les echó un vistazo y les sonrió con timidez, aunque la castaña apenas se había fijado en ello. Sus ojos había volado en dirección a Harry y el ver cómo él le quitaba la bolsa marrón de viaje que llevaba en la mano para dejarla a un lado le provocó un retortijón en el estómago que la hizo sentir incluso más incómoda. Por el rabillo del ojo observó cómo ambos Aurores tomaban asiento frente a ella y Luna.

'Supongo que Parton ya te habrá dicho que—'

'Se largó sin terminar de explicarle todo y lo hice yo hace un momento' Harry acababa de interrumpir a su compañera y superior 'Llegaste en el momento exacto en el que trataba de convencerla de que se quedase aquí' Hermione sintió las uñas de Luna en su rodilla y la fulminó con la mirada.

'Me parece una idea excelente' escuchó decir a su mejor amiga 'Al menos es una opción mejor que permitir que regrese a su piso' añadió.

'Insisto en que—' en ese instante Harry tomó la carpeta negra que Candance acababa de dejar sobre la mesa y, volteándola, la situó justo delante de una Hermione que no pudo hacer más que enviarle una mirada desconfiada '¿Qué—?'

'Ábrela' le indicó antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta.

'Harry, no creo que sea una buena idea que—' Candance trató de advertirlo, pero con una simple mirada que el moreno le envió, apretó los labios y se removió incómoda en la silla absteniéndose a intentar hacerlo cambiar de idea de nuevo.

'Ábrela' insistió el chico.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro y abrió la carpeta clavando sus ojos en la fotografía de una mujer de apariencia elegante de unos cuarenta y tantos años que sonreía a la cámara al tiempo que saludaba agitando la mano a los lados. Frunció el ceño y envió una mirada rápida a los dos Aurores situados frente a ella, quienes la contemplaban con tal ansiedad que al instante se sintió nerviosa. ¿Quién era esa mujer y por qué debería de interesarle?

'Ahora pasa la hoja' le indicó Harry y ella obedeció al instante, terminando por contener el aliento tan pronto como su mirada cayó sobre la siguiente fotografía en movimiento.

Cubrió su boca con una mano al reconocer en ésta a la mujer sonriente de la anterior imagen, en esta ocasión muerta sobre un enorme charco de sangre. El ver que estaba desnuda y llena de marcas de golpes y cortes la llevó a cerrar los ojos, suplicando porque no le dieran detalles que explicaran la razón por la que había sido desprovista de su ropa. Se sintió mareada al instante y trató de cerrar la carpeta cuando de pronto una mano cálida se situó sobre la de ella, impidiéndoselo.

'Hermione, abre los ojos' le dijo Harry y ella meneó la cabeza a los lados 'Sólo quiero que veas de qué es capaz y así comprendas por qué insisto en que te quedes aquí, donde más personas podremos protegerte' la aludida meneó la cabeza a los lados, negándose a cumplir la petición.

'En esto estoy con Harry' comentó Luna 'Aquí le será más complicado llegar a ti. Antes tendrá que pasar por encima de demasiada gente'

'Se Apareció en tu piso. ¿No te asusta pensar en la cantidad de veces que ha podido estar allí mientras tú dormías, observándote?' Hermione se mostró horrorizada ante la sugerencia de Candance aún cuando sabía de muy buena mano que podría tener razón 'No dudo de mis facultades ni de las de la señora Lupin, pero ese tipo logró huir de un lugar plagado de Aurores sin que nadie lo notara. Se desvaneció delante de mí, de Harry y de Ryan sin dejar rastro… Si quieres permanecer en tu piso haré todo lo posible por protegerte, pero no estoy segura de que todas las barreras de protección que Norton ha conjurado sean suficientes para—'

'¡Está bien!' exclamó Hermione abriendo los ojos al fin 'Me quedaré aquí' su mirada se posó en Harry 'Pero como bien has dicho, si la convivencia nos resulta imposible—'

'Buscaremos otro lugar, te lo prometo'

Hermione sabía que se arrepentiría de esa decisión, pero en ese momento no podía pensar demasiado en ello. Todavía tenía en mente la imagen de aquella mujer muerta sobre su propia sangre, la mirada vacía presente en sus ojos pardos y los cortes en su cuerpo. Toda valentía que pudiera sentir se había desvanecido al ver esa fotografía y se estremeció de miedo. No quería ni pensar qué dolores habría pasado aquella mujer, pero estaba segura de que desde luego no era lo suficientemente cabezota como para arriesgarse a que McWorth le pudiera hacer lo mismo a ella por haber puesto su orgullo por encima de su seguridad.

.

~ _Domingo 11 de Diciembre, 16:30 PM_ ~

.

Harry se Apareció en el salón del piso de Hermione varita en mano y con todos los sentidos concentrados en captar cualquier sonido que le indicara que no se encontraba solo. Sin bajar la guardia ni por un segundo se encaminó hacia la primera puerta que vio y la abrió despacio, permitiéndose sonreír en cuanto vio que había dado con el dormitorio de la castaña a la primera. Se introdujo en el interior y miró a los lados con cautela, seguro de que tanto silencio no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia. Apenas se escuchaba el revolotear de una mosca y por esa razón no bajó la varita ni por un segundo mientras se dirigía al armario y abría las puertas, apresurándose a revisar el interior antes de comenzar a sustraer prendas.

Hermione le había dicho que necesitaría al menos tres trajes para el trabajo, junto con varias camisas y zapatos y por eso, tras haber encontrado el baúl en el fondo del armario, comenzó a guardar las prendas de ropa en él sin poder evitar recordar el momento en el que ella empleaba aquel mismo baúl para llevarse sus cosas de Grimmauld Place. Un nudo se instaló en su pecho y durante unos segundos se quedó paralizado rememorando la discusión que habían tenido y que había puesto fin a su relación, sintiéndose estúpido una vez más sí, pero también furioso y no solamente consigo mismo.

Hacía unas horas Luna le había contado que Hermione estaba saliendo con Henry Whiteman desde hacía unas semanas y aunque por unos instantes lo había olvidado centrándose tan sólo en sacarla de su piso, ahora la noticia regresaba a él con bombos y platillos. Sabía que le costaría contenerse de echárselo en cara a la castaña, pero también era consciente de que debería de morderse la lengua si deseaba que ella permaneciera en Grimmauld Place, a salvo de McWorth. Eso era lo importante y lo demás tenía que dejarlo para otro momento, claro que se sentía tan ansioso por reclamarle que estuviera saliendo con el causante de su ruptura que ya no le daba llegado el momento de gritárselo.

¿Por qué él, de todos los hombres que había en Londres? Quería convencerse de que había surgido con el paso del tiempo e incluso estaba dispuesto a aceptar que era su culpa el que hubiera acabado en brazos de aquel imbécil después de tanto haberle insistido en que a él le gustaba, pero no podía evitar que sus pensamientos se torcieran. Su parte celosa no dejaba de gritarle que dos años atrás había estado en lo cierto al pensar que se estaban viendo a sus espaldas y no lograba quitárselo de la cabeza. Se sentía traicionado por su mejor amiga, por la mujer de la que se había enamorado como un loco…

Agitó la cabeza y maldijo, apresurándose a lanzar las dos perchas de ropa que hasta entonces había tenido en su mano izquierda al interior del baúl, siendo ahora el turno de elegir zapatos. Tan pronto como miró el estante donde Hermione los tenía celosamente ordenados por colores, una de sus cejas se alzó y produjo un respingo de sorpresa. Al parecer el que ahora saliera con Henry de manera oficial no era el único cambio en la vida de su ex novia, sino que además había empezado a comprar zapatos con un tacón de vértigo. Tomó un par entre sus manos y lo estudió de manera apreciativa.

Sin duda alguna sus piernas tendrían que verse de infarto encima de aquellos y por eso fueron los primeros que seleccionó para lanzar al interior del baúl, siendo éstos seguidos por unos negros que podría ponerse con cualquiera de los trajes que había escogido anteriormente. Iba a coger otro par más cuando de pronto su mirada cayó en el cajón que había a la derecha y que lo llevó a humedecerse los labios cambiando por completo de idea. Con dos pares de zapatos era suficiente por ahora y si necesitaba más podría volver a buscarlos, pero necesitaba echar un vistazo a su ropa interior esperando sin duda alguna que fuera del todo deportiva y nada sexy. Whiteman no merecía en lo más mínimo que vistiera para él aquellos conjuntos de encaje que recordaba haberle quitado en un sinfín de ocasiones y el sólo pensar que así era hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Al abrir el cajón su enfado empeoró en lugar de disminuir, aunque ya estaba avisado por sí mismo de que algo así ocurriría y todo porque no recordaba haber visto antes ninguna de esas prendas. Enseguida comprendió que Hermione había renovado por completo esa parte de su vestuario y no pudo más que gruñir de enfado, de celos. El sólo pensar que Whiteman la había visto llevando semejante lencería le ponía los pelos de punta y por esa razón, sin apenas fijarse en qué era lo que cogía o no, hundió su mano en el cajón y tomó un puñado de tangas que arrojó con furia al interior del baúl abierto a sus pies. Repitió la misma acción con los sujetadores, e iba a atrapar también un grupo de medias de seda cuando de pronto su mano se cerró en torno a algo grueso y duro que lo llevó a fruncir el ceño.

Con curiosidad apartó las prendas que le impedían ver de qué se trataba y, al encontrar el objeto culpable de su incomprensión, no pudo más que abrir los ojos de par en par al tiempo que lo soltaba como si de pronto quemara. ¿Aquello era—? ¿Desde cuándo Hermione tenía un maldito vibrador? Cerró la boca para tragar saliva sin apenas percatarse del momento en el que la había abierto y agitó la cabeza sintiéndose al igual que si se hubiera olvidado de cómo se respiraba. Durante varios segundos observó aquel chisme que había arrojado al suelo y, de pronto, la idea de molestarla un poco le resultó demasiado atractiva como para dejarla pasar. Tomó el vibrador dentro de su mano y lo introdujo en el interior del baúl, entre sus prendas íntimas, terminando por dirigirse hacia la puerta contigua al armario donde suponía se encontraba el baño.

Mientras recogía un neceser e introducía en él todo aquello que consideraba Hermione pudiera necesitar para su higiene personal, no dejaba de sonreír malévolamente sólo de imaginarse la cara que pondría su ex novia en cuanto viera que no sólo había encontrado su juguete personal, sino que además se lo había llevado. ¿Lo tomaría como una indirecta, o sólo como una táctica para fastidiarla? Porque esperaba que de cierta forma comprendiera que, bajo su techo, aquello era lo único con lo que le permitiría desahogarse a menos, claro estaba, que decidiera recordar junto con él los viejos tiempos.

Harry en ese instante agitó la cabeza y maldijo. Tanto husmear entre su ropa interior encontrando vibradores le estaba chamuscando el cerebro, porque sabía que de ningún modo Hermione… ¿O sí? Mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza, suplicando porque el torrente de imágenes pecaminosas de la castaña con aquel juguete desapareciera cuanto antes de su mente o terminaría por cometer alguna locura. Meneó la cabeza a los lados una vez más, en esta ocasión con más brusquedad incluso, y acto seguido regresó al dormitorio introduciendo en el baúl el neceser con los productos de baño antes de cerrarlo y encogerlo de un solo movimiento de varita.

Esperando no haberse olvidado nada se dirigió hacia el salón una vez más, asegurándose de que de nuevo todo estaba en perfecta calma y orden. De nuevo lo único que escuchó rompiendo el molesto silencio era el incansable zumbido de una mosca puñetera a la que divisó cerca de la ventana, donde de pronto vio a Crookshanks tratando de atraparla como si el mundo le dependiera de ello.

'Diablos, Crookshanks, casi me olvido de ti' dijo y fue a buscarlo apresurándose a alzarlo entre sus brazos mientras el gato le bufaba con enfado. Harry frunció el ceño '¿Tampoco me reconoces con la barba y con este pelo, o qué te pasa?' Crookshanks se removió entre sus brazos tratando de huir y el moreno maldijo abrazándolo con más fuerza antes de concentrarse en el salón de Grimmauld Place.

Un segundo más tarde se Apareció en la mansión Black dejando atrás a una mosca puñetera que en un pestañeo se transformó en un hombre alto de ojos azules que sonrió divertido porque el Auror más conocido de Inglaterra – y probablemente del mundo –, no hubiera seguido el instinto del hábil _Kneazle_ que tantos esfuerzos se había tomado por intentar descubrirlo. McWorth frotó sus manos con énfasis y se concentró en un punto en el que Aparecerse lejos de allí mientras pensaba que por fin su juego había comenzado.

.

.


	5. Capítulo 4: El Monstruo Verde

N/A: ¡Hola a todos!

Siento muchísimo haberme retrasado con la publicación. No tengo perdón de Dios. Pero estas fechas han sido una completa locura y, la verdad, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, ni tampoco mucha inspiración, para qué mentir. Es una lata tener en mente qué es lo que quieres escribir y sin embargo no darlo plasmado en word. Una verdadera lata ¬¬.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me habéis dejado del anterior capítulo. Me alegra mucho que os haya gustado y espero sin duda alguna que este que viene a continuación también sea de vuestro agrado.

¡Un saludo enorme y espero que disfrutéis de la lectura!

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: El Monstruo Verde<strong>

.

~ _Grimmauld Place_~

.

_Domingo 11 de Diciembre, 04:55 PM_

.

'¡Tenías que habérmelo dicho tan pronto como te enteraste!' gritó un Harry furioso mientras paseaba incansablemente de un lado a otro del salón con un vaso de whisky en su mano derecha. Ron, sentado con la cabeza gacha en un sillón al lado de la chimenea, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

'Lo intenté. Todos lo intentamos, pero—'

'¿¡Y por qué no lo hicisteis!' el moreno se volteó hacia él de un gesto brusco y, sin poder contener la rabia encerrada en su pecho por más tiempo, lanzó el vaso contra la chimenea rompiendo el cristal en mil pedazos y logrando gracias al alcohol que se formase una llama enorme que bien podría haber abrasado a cierto pelirrojo que se encogió en su asiento, asustado.

'Joder, Harry, cálmate ¿quieres?' le pidió Ron con desesperación y al tiempo que bajaba los brazos que habían protegido su cabeza de la llamarada.

'¿Cómo mierda pretendes que me calme, Ron? Se está follando a—' ni siquiera pudo pronunciar el nombre del susodicho, pero en su lugar lanzó un grito de impotencia que hizo que el pelirrojo lo contemplara con cierta dureza debido a su comentario.

'No lo digas de ese modo, como si Hermione fuera una cualquiera' le reprochó.

'Es lo que está haciendo, ¿no? Follárselo' Ron meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, decepcionado por el modo en el que su mejor amigo estaba reaccionando tardíamente ante la noticia del noviazgo de Hermione y Henry.

Ron lanzó un suspiro al tiempo que se ponía en pie para acto seguido, y con una calma que incluso lo sorprendió a él mismo, acercarse al mueble donde guardaban algunos vasos y las bebidas alcohólicas para ocasiones especiales.

Y, sin duda alguna, aquella era una de esas ocasiones porque o bien Harry lograba tranquilizarse o estaba seguro de que terminaría por romper los hechizos que evitaban que esa conversación fuera más allá de esas cuatro paredes debido a alguno de sus despliegues mágicos, de esos que no era capaz de controlar pero que el pelirrojo bien sabía causaban desastres.

Ron sirvió whisky en dos vasos y le entregó uno a Harry, observándolo beber el contenido de un solo trago antes de dejarse caer pesadamente sobre el sofá mientras dejaba el vaso vacío sobre la mesa de centro. Ron lanzó un suspiro y se acercó a él para tomar asiento a su lado.

'Comprendo que estés furioso, pero insisto en que no deberías de hablar así de Hermione. Lo que ella haga o deje de hacer—'

'¡No con ese hijo de puta!' espetó Harry con una brusquedad que hizo que Ron tragara saliva temiendo que en cualquier momento pudiera decidir descargar su ira directamente contra su persona. Ya había estado a punto de abrasarlo aún sin pretenderlo, así que tampoco sería algo tan terriblemente alocado que pagara con él sus frustraciones 'El solo pensar que permite que sea él quien la toca… Ni siquiera puedes imaginar las ganas que tengo de cortarle los brazos'

'Estarías casi en las mismas condiciones aún tratándose de otro' le dijo Ron con calma y mientras se recostaba en sofá optando una postura más cómoda, menos tensa.

'¿Qué quieres decir con eso?'

'Es más que obvio que todavía sigues enamorado de ella o de ningún modo tu reacción habría llegado a este punto' respondió con total calma. Harry rió entre dientes y meneando la cabeza a los lados.

'No seas ridículo. Sabes bien que si estoy así es por—'

'¿Ridículo? ¿Acaso piensas de verdad que llegué a creerte cuando aseguraste que habías superado vuestra ruptura? Porque eso me lo dijiste hace más de un año y sin embargo aún no has vuelto a Londres a pesar de que prometiste hacerlo tan pronto las heridas sanaran' Harry bajó la mirada para clavarla en sus manos, pensativo.

'Lo intenté. Te juro que intenté olvidarla por todos los medios, pero—'

'Harry, lo sé. No necesitas darme explicaciones. Tan sólo deseo que nos entiendas, que comprendas nuestra situación. Todos queríamos decírtelo e incluso lo intentamos, pero— Se trata de Henry, joder. No es un tipo cualquiera, sino—' Ron lo contempló con la mandíbula apretada sin ser capaz de añadir nada más y Harry eludió su mirada suplicando porque su ira se calmara.

Sabía que en parte estaba en su derecho de reclamarle a su mejor amigo que no le hubiera contado nada, pero no tenía por qué pagar con él el enfado que el noviazgo de Hermione con el tipo que había causado su ruptura le hacía sentir. Eso era un tema aparte. Aspiró profundamente a través de la nariz y soltó el aire despacio.

'¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?' preguntó al fin y al tiempo que se ponía en pie para ir a buscar la botella de whisky al mueble que había junto a la chimenea.

'Pues… uhm…' al volver hacia donde el pelirrojo se encontraba, y mientras se percataba de que todo el líquido en el interior de aquella botella no le bastaría para sanar que las cicatrices del pasado se hubieran abierto tras semejante puñalada trapera, se fijó en la expresión frustrada del rostro del menor de los Weasley. Aquella mueca en sus facciones lo llevó a enarcar una ceja mientras de nuevo tomaba asiento en el sofá.

'Dime la verdad, Ron. Créeme que no podría enfadarme más de lo que estoy, ni aunque me dijeras que descubriste que eran amantes cuando ella y yo—'

'¿Quieres darme unos segundos para calcularlo? Merlín, Harry. Yo aquí intentando poner en orden mis recuerdos y tú yéndote por las ramas. Hermione no te fue infiel y lo sabes, así que no insistas con eso o te juro que acabaré pateándote' le dijo Ron, indignado 'Y por supuesto que voy a decirte la verdad, pero primero necesito recordar cuándo me lo contó Ginny'

'¿No te lo dijo Hermione?'

'Ya, claro. Como si no me conociera lo suficiente como para saber que mi reacción no sería buena' Harry suspiró y sirvió más whisky en su vaso. Se ofreció a rellenar el de su mejor amigo, pero él rechazó la oferta haciéndole un ademán con la mano mientras le señalaba los dos dedos de líquido dorado que todavía le quedaban en el suyo.

'¿Los cálculos?' preguntó Harry, ansioso.

'Oh, sí. Perdona' Ron entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que frotaba su nuca con nerviosismo 'Veamos… La última vez que hablé contigo antes de que regresaras – y sin contar este sábado – fue cuando me advertiste de que te habían puesto al mando del caso McWorth y que por tanto no podríamos mantenernos en contacto como—'

'El día del cumpleaños de Hermione fue la última vez que hablamos, sí' Harry acababa de asegurar que no podría enfadarse más de lo que estaba, pero tan pronto como Ron le recordó ese día en el que habían hablado a través de la Red Flu y el pelirrojo le había dicho que Hermione seguía más soltera que su tía Muriel, no pudo evitar que la sangre le empezara a entrar en estado de ebullición.

Si lo que estaba diciéndole era que le había mentido, lo ahorcaría con sus propias—.

'De eso hace casi cuatro meses, ¿no es así?' el moreno apretó la mandíbula al tiempo que asentía 'Y si mal no recuerdo, Ginny me contó que empezaron a salir un par de semanas después de eso. Así que llevan juntos…' Ron frunció el ceño.

'Tres meses y nueve días' dijo Harry con rapidez y antes de acercar el vaso de whisky a sus labios para beber un sorbo de éste, nervioso.

'Aproximadamente' Ron lo miraba con cierta expresión de susto por su precisión y velocidad a la hora de hacer cálculos y eso hizo que el ojiverde creyera que quizá lo había engañado.

'¿Hay posibilidades de que estén juntos desde antes?' preguntó con más brusquedad de la que le habría gustado.

'No' Harry lo contempló con dureza al notar la debilidad en su voz 'No lo creo'

'¿¡No lo crees!'

'¡Como comprenderás no sigo a Hermione todo el día para ver qué hace o no!' espetó el pelirrojo con dureza, molesto porque lo estuvieran poniendo en duda 'Ginny me dijo lo que Hermione le contó, así que si tienes algo que reclamar al respecto ya sabes a quién tienes que acudir'

Harry abrió la boca para responderle cuando de pronto escuchó que los hechizos que evitaban que alguien los escuchara desde afuera se rompían, indicándole que iban a ser interrumpidos. Apretó la mandíbula y escuchó la puerta abriéndose a su espalda mientras enviaba a Ron una mirada que indicaba que su conversación no se quedaría ahí, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió meneando la cabeza a los lados.

'Harry, huye mientras puedas' el aludido alzó las cejas y echó un vistazo a Luna por encima del hombro, frunciendo el ceño al ver que se mordía los labios mientras se aproximaba hacia el sofá a pasos apresurados 'Pero asegúrate de que será a un lugar donde nadie podrá encontrarte'

'¿Por qué?' preguntó, cauteloso.

'Porque cierta castaña ha encontrado cierto artefacto que tú has metido en el interior de su baúl y está debatiéndose entre bajar a tirártelo a la cabeza, o tapiar la puerta de su dormitorio desde dentro para no salir jamás de allí' espetó Luna y él enseguida miró al frente con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sí, pero también apretando sus labios para evitar soltar una carcajada 'Claro que te puedo decir que el que Tonks no deje de burlarse de ella de seguro la hace decidirse por la primera opción, así que vete preparando'

'¿Un artefacto? ¿De qué se trata?' intervino un confuso Ron que envió a ambos miradas de curiosidad. Luna soltó una risita al tiempo que le agitaba el cabello con la mano, sin responder '¿No vais a decírmelo?'

'Oh, cariño, créeme cuando te digo que no quieres saberlo' le dijo con todo divertido, lo que llevó al pelirrojo a entrecerrar los ojos hacia Harry. El ojiverde carraspeó.

'No. No quieres saberlo' le dijo. Conocía a su mejor amigo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que se traumatizaría en caso de tener idea de qué estaban hablando.

'¿Cómo no voy a querer saber qué clase de objeto ha metido Harry en el baúl de Hermione que ha conseguido que no sepa decidirse entre golpearlo o encerrarse de por vida en un cuarto?' preguntó el pelirrojo con asombro impregnado en su voz '¿Se trata de algo vergonzoso?' su tono de voz era malicioso y Luna lo contempló con una ceja enarcada.

'Estoy segura de que si se lo preguntas a ella, te lo dirá' espetó con una sonrisa inocente que llevó a Harry a apretar los labios todavía más para evitar que una carcajada lo delatara ante Ron 'Pero hazlo cuando estemos cenando. Te aseguro que valdrá la pena' el aludido se quedó pensativo y finalmente asintió.

'¿Harry?' la voz de Candance rompió el silencio breve que acababa de formarse en el salón e hizo que las tres personas en la estancia voltearan sus cabezas en dirección a la puerta del salón '¿Te corto el pelo ahora o prefieres que lo haga después de cenar?'

'¡Ahora!' exclamó Luna, ansiosa. El moreno la contempló con reproche '¿Qué? Ya oíste a Tonks. No piensa permitir que vayas a ver a su hijo pareciendo un ex convicto' la rubia se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo para animarlo a que se pusiera en pie, su mirada clavándose entonces en el vaso que Harry sostenía celosamente entre sus manos '¿Eso es whisky?' lo soltó 'Por Merlín, son las cinco de la tarde' después sus ojos volaron hacia Ron y al ver que él trataba de esconder su vaso tras él, su ceja derecha se alzó de tal modo que hasta parecía tocar el nacimiento de su cabello.

'Acabo de recordar que he dejado la tapa del retrete levantada. Será mejor que vaya a bajarla enseguida antes de que algún animalito de esos tuyos caiga dentro y me acuses de homicidio' el pelirrojo se puso en pie y, tras dejar el vaso sobre la mesa de centro, bordeó el sofá y salió corriendo de la estancia bajo la divertida mirada de Harry, la confusa de Candance y la indignada de Luna.

'Son las cinco de la tarde' repitió la rubia 'Ni siquiera he empezado a preparar la cena y—'

'Un asesino peligroso sigue a Hermione. Danos un respiro' Luna entrecerró los ojos hacia él mientras colocaba las manos sobre sus caderas.

'Y por eso mismo no deberíais de estar bebiendo. Hay que tener todos los sentidos alerta, Potter, y eso en tu vaso no ayuda precisamente' lo reprendió 'Esta os la paso, pero a la próxima os aseguro que Molly se enterará de esto' acto seguido alzó el mentón y volteó sobre sí misma para abandonar el salón. Claro que, antes de irse, le dijo a Candance que le hiciera un buen cambio de look para que dejara de aparentar cuarenta años. Harry enarcó una ceja y la puerta se cerró, dejándolo a solas con su superior.

'Me cae bien' dijo Candance mientras se acercaba a donde el ojiverde estaba con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Al estar a su lado alzó unas tijeras, mostrándoselas 'Vamos a ponerte guapo, Potter' el moreno rodó los ojos y se puso en pie.

'¿Dónde debería sentarme para facilitarte la tarea?'

.

~ _Grimmauld Place. ~_

_.  
><em>_  
><span>Lunes 12 de diciembre, 12:54 AM<span>_

.

Hermione rodó por el colchón y lanzó un suspiro al echar un vistazo en dirección al reloj. Ya pasaba casi una hora de media noche y todavía no había logrado pegar ojo desde que se había acostado, por lo que encendió la lámpara que había sobre la mesilla de noche y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama.

Al clavar su mirada en el techo blanquecino del dormitorio que ocupaba comprendió más que nunca por qué le estaba costando tanto trabajo conciliar el sueño. Se trataba de esa casa y de todos los recuerdos encerrados en ella acechándola cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Se debía a que un asesino prófugo de la justicia la hubiera elegido a ella para vengarse del encargado de encerrarlo. Era culpa del repentino regreso de Harry a su vida con una hermosa escocesa bajo su brazo…

Frotó sus ojos con cansancio y se sentó en el colchón apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama, su ceño fruncido hasta el punto en el que sus cejas parecían unirse en una sola mientras intentaba convencerse de que en realidad la presencia de Candance era lo que menos debería importarle. ¿Y qué si se acostaba con Harry? Había sido ella quien lo había dejado, así que con ello había perdido por completo todo el derecho a desagradarle la idea de que en ese momento los dos pudieran estar retozando en la misma cama donde ella y el moreno habían dormido juntos tantas veces.

El solo pensar en eso la llevó a cerrar los puños con fuerza. Esa mujer no le gustaba para Harry y no sólo porque le parecía mayor que él, sino porque además… Además… Le había cortado el pelo. Hermione gruñó al percatarse de que en ese instante incluso algo tan sumamente absurdo la molestaba, pero no podía evitar sentir celos con tan sólo imaginarse la escena. Las manos de esa bruja hundiéndose en esa mata de pelo rebelde…

La castaña se puso en pie tras apartar las sábanas que la cubrían de un movimiento brusco. Comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro del dormitorio intentando despejar su mente, olvidarse de Candance y de Harry, pero lo único que conseguía era que decenas de imágenes de ellos compartiendo momentos íntimos la asaltaran. Y se odió más que nunca por sentir arcadas de tan sólo visualizarlos tomados de la mano. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Ella ya había superado ese bache. No debería de importarle que Harry hubiera rehecho su vida, sino alegrarse. De todas formas ella era la causante de que ya no estuvieran juntos…

Aunque él había aportado su enorme grano de arena para que hubiera tomado la decisión de poner fin a su relación.

¿Cómo diablos podía haberlo dejado por celos y ahora, años después, sentirlos ella? Era irónico. Era el destino volviendo para morderla en el trasero. Era… una mierda, la verdad.

Hermione suspiró y tomó la bata que Luna le había prestado mientras se permitía rodar los ojos al verla. Los unicornios que danzaban de un lado a otro flotando por la tela de algodón parecían enviarle una mirada burlona. Que Harry se hubiera acordado de llevarle el vibrador olvidando en su lugar un pijama con el que dormir, era quizá lo peor de todo. Ahora se veía obligada a ir por ahí con un pijama de lechuzas que, para más INRI, le recordaban a Hedwig. Sin duda prefería los unicornios en ese momento y por eso cerró la bata en torno a su cintura.

Crookshanks la miró desde su posición acostada y se incorporó a los pies de la cama, maullando con cansancio. Hermione lo contempló mientras el gato se estiraba perezosamente y, tan pronto como lo vio saltar sobre la alfombra y correr hacia la puerta del dormitorio con la cola alzada, rodó los ojos.

'¿Te parecen horas de salir?' el gato maulló de nuevo y comenzó a frotarse contra el marco de la puerta, ronroneando. La castaña suspiró. Al parecer no era la única que no podía dormir como le gustaría, así que se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió para que Crookshanks pudiera salir.

Lo observó perderse de vista en la oscuridad del pasillo y acto seguido miró al frente, preguntándose dónde diablos estaría Harry. No lo había escuchado regresar y debía admitir que su ausencia la hacía preguntarse dónde se habría metido.

No había vuelto a verlo desde que él le había entregado su baúl. Candance dijo que no había dado detalles de a dónde iría, pero sí que la había informado de que no lo esperasen para cenar. Hermione admitía que, después de que a Ron se le hubiera ocurrido preguntarle a bocajarro durante la cena qué clase de artefacto había metido Harry en su baúl que la había enfurecido y avergonzado al mismo tiempo, se había sentido agradecida porque el moreno no estuviera presente o entonces de seguro habría terminado por atragantarse con la sopa.

¿Cuán patético sería no haber muerto a manos de un asesino sediento de venganza en su primer intento, y sí a causa de una cucharada de sopa de verduras que se le había ido por el conducto equivocado tras una pregunta inocente pronunciada por su mejor amigo? Porque por la cara que había puesto Ron al lanzarla, sabía que él no tenía idea de a qué clase de respuesta se enfrentaba. Era la expresión de Luna la que había hecho comprender que era ella quien lo había incitado a aquello y por eso había sido la rubia quien había recibido una mirada de reproche y no el más joven de los Weasley.

Un crujido extraño fue el que la sacó de su ensimismamiento y rodó los ojos maldiciendo a Crookshanks por haberla asustado. Lo escuchó maullar en la lejanía y suspiró, apresurando sus pasos a lo largo del pasillo mientras agradecía conocer aquella casa como a la palma de su mano, o entonces estaba segura de que se habría caído por las escaleras. Las descendió a toda prisa y, al alcanzar la puerta de la cocina, se sobresaltó cuando ésta se abrió repentinamente.

Brincó hacia atrás llevándose una mano al pecho y maldijo por haber tenido aquella reacción en el momento justo de ver a Crookshanks colarse por entre las piernas del que sabía era Harry. Todavía llevaba el mismo pantalón que le había visto esa tarde.

'Siento haberte asustado' susurró él y Hermione alzó la mirada para mirarlo a la cara, quedándose sin aliento cuando vio que no sólo Candance le había cortado muchísimo el pelo, sino que además se había afeitado.

'No sabía que estabas— Creí que aún no habías vuelto' respondió sin apenas pensar en lo que decía y viéndose completamente incapaz de apartar su mirada de la de él. Éste sí que era el Harry que recordaba y no aquel de media melena y barba, y por eso su corazón latía desaforado al tenerlo de nuevo frente a ella.

'Llegué hace un par de horas' Hermione agitó la cabeza y echó un vistazo al interior de la cocina, estremeciéndose sin poder evitarlo al ver las fotografías e informes esparcidos por encima de la mesa.

'Creí que te habían relevado del caso' comentó sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

'Y así es, pero… Esperaba encontrar alguna pista' suspiró el moreno mientras echaba un vistazo por encima de su hombro en dirección a la mesa. Crookshanks saltó sobre ésta en ese momento y Hermione lanzó un bufido al verlo sentarse sobre lo que desde allí le parecía El Profeta del día anterior.

'Bájate de ahí' Harry se echó a un lado para permitirle el paso y la castaña se dirigió hacia su gato, tomándolo entre sus brazos para devolverlo al suelo. Crookshanks maulló y se subió a una silla para acto seguido apoyarse con las dos patas delanteras a la mesa, su mirada dorada clavada en el periódico. Hermione frunció el ceño '¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?' lo tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y se sobresaltó cuando de pronto Crookshanks le bufó, comenzando a forcejear para que lo soltara. Hermione produjo un leve alarido de dolor cuando el gato le clavó las uñas y lo dejó ir, observándolo con reproche mientras éste caía de pie en la mesa y comenzaba a arañar la foto de Rita Skeeter.

'Al parecer no somos los únicos que la odiamos' comentó Harry justo a su lado con tono de burla.

La castaña lo miró de reojo mientras que de manera inconsciente acariciaba su hombro, donde el gato la había lastimado. Crookshanks maulló de nuevo para ganarse su atención antes de volcarse una vez más en su tarea de dejar hecha trizas la pequeña imagen en movimiento de Rita Skeeter en el anuncio de su columna que había en la parte inferior de la portada. Hermione frunció el ceño, extrañada.

'¿Sería muy alocado pensar que trata de decirnos algo?' preguntó en un hilo de voz. Harry enarcó una ceja y tomó el periódico entre sus manos ante la atenta mirada de la castaña y de su gato color canela.

'¿Aparte de que Rita no parece caerle bien? Mira cómo ha dejado su foto' bromeó el ojiverde mientras le mostraba la imagen destrozada de la reportera.

'Harry, hablo en serio' le reprochó ella 'Sé que sólo se trata de un gato, pero… Por momentos tiene un comportamiento tan humano que…' Hermione meneó la cabeza a los lados y entonces, al volver a posar su mirada en la foto de Rita, su mente se despejó. Los recuerdos vívidos del momento en el que McWorth la tenía retenida por la espalda volvieron a ella y enseguida se encontró a sí misma abriendo los ojos de par en par 'Dios mío' dijo en un susurro.

'¿Qué?' la castaña se volteó hacia Harry y lo miró a los ojos.

'Que es imposible que se hubiera Desaparecido del pasillo, habría rebotado al no estar habilitado para las Apariciones. Tampoco salió por la puerta de entrada. Nadie es tan rápido y además Norton lo habría interceptado. No fue hacia el salón o tanto Candance como tú lo habríais visto'

'¿Hablamos de McWorth?' le preguntó el moreno, extrañado por el cambio brusco en la conversación.

'No pudo haberse Desaparecido, pero sin embargo no estaba allí cuando me volteé y tan sólo transcurrieron un par de segundos desde que me soltó hasta que yo me giré hacia él dispuesta a maldecirlo' añadió la castaña, demasiado ensimismada con los recuerdos de lo sucedido como para responder a la pregunta del moreno '¿Quién envió el hechizo que casi me alcanza?'

'Yo' respondió Harry con el ceño fruncido.

'Por tanto viste que estaba allí'

'¿Por qué si no habría de—?'

'¿Y no notaste nada extraño?' el ojiverde rodó los ojos.

'Hermione, ¿te importaría ir al grano de una vez?' la castaña le arrebató el periódico de la mano de un tirón y señaló la foto hecha trizas de Rita Skeeter.

'Pudo haberse convertido en un bichejo que pasara desapercibido' dijo entonces 'Jamás habría podido descubrir que Skeeter era un escarabajo si no la hubiera seguido y visto transformarse en uno'

'Un Animago no registrado' dijo Harry, quien parecía encontrarse en un estado de catatonia en ese instante.

'En un momento así es imposible darse cuenta de una transformación de esa—' se silenció al ver que el moreno no sólo había vuelto en sí, sino que además lo había hecho volteando sobre sus talones para dirigirse en dirección a la puerta de la cocina '¿A dónde—?'

'A despertar a Candance. Tenemos que informar de esto a Moody y Parton cuanto antes' Hermione alzó una ceja al verlo salir de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo y acto seguido echó un vistazo al periódico en su mano y después a Crookshanks.

'Sólo te falta hablar, definitivamente' le dijo con tono serio.

El gato maulló y se acercó a ella para que lo acariciase mientras comenzaba a ronronear. Hermione le frotó las orejas con expresión pensativa en su rostro y de pronto un vacío imposible se formó en su pecho al pensar en algo que hasta entonces le había pasado desapercibido.

Durante las últimas semanas Crookshanks había estado más inquieto de lo normal. Creía que quizá su lado juguetón se estaba desarrollando hasta rallar en lo gamberro, pero ahora temía que quizá había algo más que explicase su comportamiento. Recordó la vez que lo había regañado por haber arañado las cortinas de la ventana de su cuarto al intentar subir por ellas y tragó saliva. Pensó entonces en cuando había llegado a casa y había encontrado el suelo lleno de libros y a Crookshanks correteando por la balda superior de la estantería del salón, tirando todo a su paso. Lo mucho que se rió de él al verlo cruzar furioso el pasillo dando saltos persiguiendo a una—.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y mientras pensaba en lo terriblemente estúpida que había sido, abandonó la cocina a pasos acelerados. Llamó a Harry a voz en cuello y comenzó su ascenso a lo largo de las escaleras para, al llegar al segundo piso, ver que tanto él como Candance salían apresurados del dormitorio del moreno. El corazón le brincó y su estómago se retorció ante la imagen que asaltó por un segundo su mente después de eso, pero enseguida agitó la cabeza.

'¿Qué sucede?' preguntó el ojiverde y ella vio que había desenfundado su varita.

'¡La forma animal de McWorth es una mosca!' exclamó la castaña.

'¿Una mosca? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?' intervino Candance mientras cerraba su albornoz azul marino en torno a su cintura.

'Porque no hay moscas en invierno y recuerdo haber visto a Crookshanks persiguiendo una' Hermione se percató de que su respuesta acababa de sonar a reproche, pero no pudo importarle menos 'En aquel momento no le di importancia, pero ahora—'

'Maldita sea' gruñó Harry, interrumpiéndola 'Crookshanks estaba tratando de atrapar una junto a la ventana cuando lo recogí para traerlo aquí. Me bufó y trató de soltarse, pero pensé que— ¡Maldita sea!' gritó, furioso.

'¿Se puede saber a qué diablos vienen estas voces? Son casi las dos de la madrugada' protestó Luna desde el otro extremo del pasillo, a quien vieron asomándose desde la puerta de su dormitorio con expresión somnolienta.

'Hijo de puta. Hijo de puta. Hijo de puta…' los insultos de Harry se fueron alejando junto con él. Candance lo siguió y Hermione les echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro antes de que la mano de Luna tomándola del brazo la sobresaltara.

'¿Qué ha pasado?'

'Ya sabemos cómo escapó McWorth' respondió la castaña sin más.

.

~ _Ministerio de Magia Londinense. ~_

_.  
><em>_  
><em>_~ Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. ~_

_.  
><em>_  
><span>Lunes 12 de diciembre, 8:17 AM<span>_

.

Hermione saludó a su secretaria sin detenerse junto a su mesa como acostumbraba. En lugar de pararse a darle los buenos días y preguntarle si había recibido algún mensaje, se dirigió hacia la puerta de su despacho y entró en él como alma que lleva el diablo, lanzando el abrigo que Luna le había prestado sobre el sofá. Fue al voltearse hacia su mesa cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

'Henry' dijo sobresaltada y al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho, como si de esa forma su ritmo cardíaco fuera a calmarse de algún modo.

'Ayer me pasé una hora llamando a tu puerta después de que no pudiera Aparecerme en el interior de tu piso' comentó él a modo de reproche y al tiempo que se ponía en pie, despacio. Hermione suspiró y abrió la boca para responderle, mas antes de poder decir nada él se le adelantó 'Te envié al menos una decena de lechuzas y todas ellas regresaron con mis cartas sin abrir siquiera' añadió mientras la castaña podía notar cómo su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de molestia e incomprensión que ella comprendía a la perfección y que esperaba desapareciese tan pronto como le permitiera que se explicase.

'No recibí—' Hermione escuchó la puerta abrirse a su espalda y se volteó en el momento justo de ver a Candance asomando desde afuera y contemplándola con gesto de enfado. La castaña rodó los ojos.

'¿Se puede saber qué es lo que no entiendes cuando te digo que no debes de separarte de mi lado?' le preguntó la mujer sin importarle en lo más mínimo el haber visto que Hermione no se encontraba sola.

'Dudo que fuera a sucederme algo desde el ascensor hasta mi despacho' replicó la castaña mientras cruzaba los brazos contra su pecho.

'No vuelvas a hacerlo. He recibido órdenes de no perderte de vista, así que lo siento pero tendrás que colaborar a menos que desees que esto llegue a oídos de tu jefe'

'¿De qué estáis hablando?' preguntó Henry antes de que Hermione pudiera reprochar aquel comentario, logrando al fin que las atenciones de Candance se posaran en él y lo cual llevó a la mujer a fruncir el ceño. Lo contempló de arriba abajo durante varios segundos y, cuando pareció terminar con su estudio apreciativo del chico, sus ojos volvieron a posarse en los de Hermione mientras le enviaba una mirada que no supo interpretar.

'Supongo que tú debes de ser Henry Whiteman' él enarcó una ceja en dirección a la Auror 'Candance Boyle, Sub Jefa del Departamento de Aurores de Edimburgo' la mujer avanzó hasta él y le estrechó la mano mientras fruncía el ceño.

'¿Edimburgo?' Henry miró a Hermione de reojo '¿No es allí donde está Potter?' carraspeó mientras se tornaba pálido.

'Déjanos a solas' le pidió la castaña a Candance.

'Lo siento, pero me han ordenado que—'

'Serán cinco minutos'

'Sabes que no puedes revelar esta clase de información a—'

'¿Por qué no te vas a meter la lengua en la tráquea de Harry y me dejas a mí solucionar esto por mi cuenta?' espetó la castaña sin poder contenerse por más tiempo y mientras enviaba a Candance una mirada de rechazo que hizo que ella enarcara una ceja.

'¿Estás segura de que eso te gustaría, Hermione?' le susurró la Auror antes de enviarle una sonrisa cínica y voltear sobre sus talones, abandonando al fin el despacho tras un portazo que hizo que los cuadros de las paredes vibraran.

Hermione lanzó un gruñido de incredulidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así delante del que sabía era su pareja? ¿Es que quería buscarle la ruina? Atrapando el puente de su nariz entre los dedos de su mano derecha, cerró los ojos suplicando porque el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir se desvaneciera.

'¿De qué diablos estaba hablando esa mujer?' preguntó Henry a su espalda y ella suspiró.

'Hablaba de la razón por la que ayer no pudiste contactar conmigo, ni yo contigo' respondió la castaña con tono cansado y mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

'¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Ha sucedido algo?' Hermione asintió sin atreverse a voltearse para darle la cara, consciente de que en ese instante su expresión sería todo un poema.

'Será mejor que te sientes, Henry. No tengo buenas noticias'

Apenas cinco minutos más tarde, después de que Hermione le explicara vagamente – o lo que era lo mismo, manteniendo a Harry fuera de la conversación en todo momento – el por qué le había sido impuesta una escolta que más bien parecía su dolor de cabeza, Henry se había abalanzado sobre ella para envolverla en un reconfortante abrazo que la castaña debía admitir no la tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo.

Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su novio, Hermione no hacía otra cosa que maldecirse a sí misma por no haber sido capaz de decirle toda la verdad. Sabía que no debería de ocultarle nada a Henry, de todas formas las mentiras siempre salían a la luz, pero no había podido evitar hacerlo. No había un modo posible de que él se tomara bien el que estuviera viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Harry y lo sabía, al igual que era consciente de que ni siquiera se sentiría agradecido con el moreno porque la hubiera salvado.

Harry odiaba a Henry desde hacía dos años y desde hacía al menos tres meses sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, lo cual en sí no le agradaba en lo más mínimo bajo las circunstancias que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

'No tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegra ver que estás bien' Henry la besó en los labios 'Y yo pensando que te habías enfadado conmigo por haberme retrasado en mi regreso de Grecia' de nuevo volvió a besarla y en este caso ella correspondió al gesto, abrazándolo de la cintura con cariño.

Llevaba sin verlo casi una semana y debía admitir que se sentía culpable por apenas haber pensado en él el día anterior, ¿pero cómo iba a hacerlo? Su mente había estado ocupada con McWorth, su reencuentro con Harry y un sinfín de normas que tanto Tonks como Candance le dijeron debía seguir si deseaba ir a trabajar.

Candance. El sólo recordarla le provocó una punzada de odio hacia ella en el estómago. En las últimas horas le había tomado tanta manía a aquella mujer que no podía evitar comportarse con ella como una auténtica zorra. Y el que apenas hubiera dormido no ayudaba en nada a mejorar su humor, para qué mentir.

Desde el instante en el que Luna le había comentado que de seguro ella y Harry eran amantes, que la mujer se le había atragantado y no había modo alguno de digerirla. No soportaba tenerla delante y el que aún por encima tuviera que soportarla siguiéndola de un lado a otro dándole órdenes, hacía que aquella situación se estuviera volviendo una auténtica pesadilla para la castaña.

Fue entonces que recordó lo que le había dicho para que abandonara el despacho y maldijo mentalmente. Aún por encima la muy hija de— tenía razón. No le agradaría para nada que su lengua se acercase a Harry en lo más mínimo, mucho menos que se introdujera en su tráquea y se odió como nunca por haber permitido que semejante comentario saliera de su boca. No entendía a qué mierda había venido que ella le respondiera de esa forma, pero el sólo recordarlo la enfadaba como nunca antes lo había estado.

Entonces, sin apenas percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo y dejándose llevar por la furia que sentía contra sí misma, tomó a Henry del cuello de la camisa e intensificó el beso hasta que la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y su mente se despejó por completo. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, centrarse en las sensaciones que su novio le provocaba y no pensar en Harry, ni en Candance, ni en lo que ambos hacían juntos.

'Lamento la interrupción'

Hermione rompió el beso con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca, o era que de veras acababa de escuchar la voz de Harry? Pestañeó varias veces y miró a Henry, percatándose de que él tenía los ojos clavados en donde ella sabía se encontraba la puerta de entrada a su despacho.

Maldijo y mordió su labio inferior. ¿Es que sus mentiras no habían podido durar un poco más? No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que le había ocultado a Henry el regreso de Harry, el que hubiera sido él quien la había salvado y el hecho de que era en su casa donde se había trasladado. ¿El destino la odiaba tanto?

Se separó de Henry y volteó sobre sí misma dispuesta a enviarle a Harry la más dura de las miradas y sin embargo, pronto se olvidó de ello cuando sus ojos repararon en el jarrón de rosas disecadas que llevaba en su mano derecha. Su boca se entreabrió y un nudo se instaló en su estómago al reconocer aquellas flores. ¿Pero cómo diablos—?

'He ido a tu piso esta mañana y vi que tu madre te había enviado esto' comentó él al percatarse de que eran aquellas rosas las que llamaban la atención de la castaña por encima de todas las cosas. Ella tragó saliva. Harry se acercó y le entregó el jarrón 'Perdona que haya leído la nota, pero tenía que asegurarme de que no se trataba de nada peligroso' Hermione se mareó y sustrajo el sobre abierto de entre los tallos de las rosas suplicando porque a su madre no se le hubiera ocurrido poner nada que pudiera comprometerla, o terminaría por colapsar.

'¿A qué has ido a mi piso?' le preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

'Luna me comentó esta mañana que me había olvidado de llevarte ropa de abrigo y algunas cosas más, así que fui a buscarlas. También encontré esto junto a la puerta de entrada' Harry introdujo la mano en el interior de la chaqueta que vestía y le entregó un par de hojas en las que enseguida reconoció la caligrafía de Henry.

'Gracias'

'No hay de qué' los ojos verdes de Harry estaban en ese instante clavados en un Henry al que Hermione no podía ver, pero al que aún así sabía a punto de perder los papeles por la forma en la que lo escuchaba respirar a su espalda 'Candance ha tenido que ir a ver a Moody para poner en orden algunos asuntos y me ha pedido que la sustituya, así que si necesitas cualquier cosa—'

'Lo tendré en cuenta' lo interrumpió la castaña, nerviosa.

'Whiteman' Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia él en un saludo frío y, tras enviarle a ella una última mirada que no supo interpretar, abandonó el despacho cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Hermione no fue consciente de que estaba conteniendo el aliento sino hasta que lo lanzó un suspiro largo.

'¿Por qué no me dijiste que Potter era uno de los encargados de tu seguridad?' preguntó Henry a su espalda y ella rodó los ojos al tiempo que se dirigía a la mesa auxiliar que tenía a un lado del despacho para dejar sobre ésta el jarrón con las rosas.

'No quería… No lo consideré importante, así que pensé que—'

'¿No lo consideraste importante?' Hermione suspiró y se volteó a mirarlo mientras cruzaba los brazos contra su pecho 'Es tu maldito ex novio'

'Me ha salvado la vida' respondió mientras trataba de controlar ese mal genio que arrastraba desde el día anterior y que Henry parecía empeñado en que sacara a pasear.

'Después de haberte puesto en peligro era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ¿no es así?' el sarcasmo en la voz de Henry podía incluso leerse de lo obvio que resultaba, al igual que si de su cabeza surgiera un bocadillo que lo indicara.

'No es su culpa que McWorth—'

'¡Si ese asesino anda detrás de ti es por Potter y su incompetencia a la hora de ejercer su trabajo!' Hermione tensó su mandíbula y apretó los puños.

'No pienso permitir que rebajes a Harry de ese modo. No cuando ha salvado al mundo de Voldemort con tan sólo diecisiete años' él la contempló durante unos segundos en silencio y acto seguido chasqueó la lengua.

'¿Dónde has dormido esta noche?' el cambio de conversación acababa de invadir un terreno lleno de minas y Hermione suspiró, agotada. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer todo lo que le estaba pasando?

'Estoy segura de que acabaremos discutiendo más de lo que ya lo estamos haciendo si te lo digo' Henry apretó la mandíbula.

'Has dormido con él'

'Espero que con eso te refieras a que he dormido en su casa, porque si estás sugiriendo que he compartido cama con Harry, entonces—'

'¿Lo has hecho?' la castaña lanzó un bufido de incredulidad y se llevó las manos a la cabeza suplicando por haber oído mal. Sin poder evitarlo recordó las discusiones que había tenido con Harry acerca del mismo tema y que, además, implicaban a aquel hombre frente a ella. Los malditos círculos viciosos eran peor que una patada en el estómago.

'Fuera' espetó entre dientes.

'¿Qué?'

'¡Fuera de mi despacho!' gritó mientras señalaba la puerta.

'Hermione—'

'Ni Hermione ni los cojones, Henry. No tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para ataques de celos infundados' se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para él al tiempo que con la mano derecha volvía a indicarle que saliera. Él suspiró y se acercó hasta donde ella estaba.

'¿Infundados, Hermione? ¿De veras es preciso que te repita que se trata de tu ex novio?' susurró en su oído, consiguiendo de ese modo que un fuego interno estallara en ella.

'Fuera' Hermione lo empujó y acto seguido cerró le cerró la puerta en las narices, maldiciendo a los hombres.

Ni siquiera se había alejado dos pasos de la puerta cuando alguien la golpeó con delicadeza tres veces. Abrió dispuesta a gritarle a Henry que se fuera a la mierda sin importarle el ser oída por medio Departamento, cuando las palabras malsonantes se atragantaron en su garganta tan pronto como su mirada se posó en la verde de Harry.

'¿Qué?' le preguntó de mala gana.

'¿Te encuentras bien?' Hermione abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir en un primer momento y se quedó en silencio mientras observaba al moreno frente a ella sin terminar de creer que de veras estuviera preguntándole aquello. Tuvo ganas de golpearlo. Al fin y al cabo que Henry y ella hubieran discutido era culpa suya 'Lamento haberte causado problemas. No sabía que él estaba aquí contigo si no nunca habría entrado' y lo peor de todo es que podía ver que estaba siendo sincero.

Quizá eso era lo que más le molestaba. El Harry que recordaba habría montado en cólera en caso de encontrarla con Henry en una situación tan comprometida, pero este… ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas? ¿De veras había logrado olvidarla? Porque ella creía haberlo hecho, hasta que Candance había aparecido en escena. Ni siquiera quería imaginar cómo reaccionaría en caso de verlos besándose, pero estaba segura de que como mínimo rodarían cabezas.

'Estoy bien' respondió con enfado y, acto seguido, le cerró a él también la puerta en las narices.

.

~ _Ministerio de Magia Londinense. ~__  
><em>

_._

_~ Departamento de Aurores. ~__  
><em>

_._

_Lunes 12 de diciembre, 5:11 PM_

.

Harry abandonó el despacho de Alastor Moody sintiendo un cosquilleo desagradable en el estómago, uno que sin duda lo había acompañado durante gran parte del día. Lanzó un suspiro y caminó al lado de una Tonks que lo había estado esperando en el pasillo hacia los ascensores. Dora tenía que ir a recoger a Hermione a su despacho para llevarla de regreso a Grimmauld Place y aunque él le había dicho minutos atrás que la acompañaría, sabía que no era la mejor idea que había tenido en ese día. De hecho, era incluso peor que el haber irrumpido en el despacho de Hermione sin antes llamar esa mañana.

El sólo recordar la escena que se había encontrado al abrir la puerta lo hizo apretar los puños y la mandíbula. El cómo había logrado controlarse para no montar una escena digna de la guerra de Troya era todo un dilema para él, pero de igual modo lo agradecía aún cuando todavía sentía ganas de reventarle a Whiteman el rostro a puñetazos. La forma en la que aquel hijo de puta lo había mirado, al igual que si fuera él el merecedor de una paliza…

'¿Estás bien?' Tonks lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

'Tan sólo estoy cansado' la Auror rodó los ojos.

'No has dormido, así que es del todo normal que lo estés' dijo tras chasquear la lengua 'Eso sí, me gustaría ver la cara que pone Hermione si llega a saber que pasaste la noche velando su sueño'

'Candance sé que no se lo dirá, así que si se entera…'

'Con el humor que se gasta hoy, como para decirle que es de ti de quien debe vigilarse y no de McWorth'

'Dora, no tiene gracia' le reprochó el ojiverde cuando el ascensor indicó que acababan de alcanzar la planta del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

'¿No vienes?' él meneó la cabeza a los lados.

'Después de cómo me cerró la puerta en las narices estoy seguro de que mi cara es lo último que quiere ver en este momento' respondió.

'¿Podré al menos contarle que Moody te ha pedido que regreses a Londres?' Harry se encogió de hombros 'Me tomaré eso como un sí. Nos vemos en la mansión en unos minutos' Tonks salió del ascensor y justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran Henry Whiteman apareció para evitarlo.

Harry se apoyó contra la pared del fondo del habitáculo y miró al hombre de espaldas a él con la mandíbula y los puños apretados. No había cosa que más deseara en ese momento que abalanzarse sobre él y ahorcarlo desde la espalda.

'Te alegrará saber que Hermione me ha perdonado' al escucharlo decir aquello enarcó una ceja.

'Estoy que bailo en un pie de gozo' respondió Harry con tono sarcástico y mientras cruzaba los brazos contra su pecho para tratar de contener así sus ansias de golpearlo. Henry se volteó y lo miró de manera directa con expresión burlona.

'La verdad, Potter, debo admitir que tu reacción al vernos juntos me ha sorprendido. Hace un par de años, cuando no era más que su compañero de trabajo, me mirabas al igual que si quisieras matarme y sin embargo ahora…' el aludido apretó la mandíbula y trató de mantenerse sereno, pero sabía que estaba empezando a fracasar en su cometido 'O quizá me precipité al creer que por fin habías madurado'

'Dime una cosa, Whiteman… ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si ahora que Hermione está contigo, yo empezara a camelarla?' le preguntó con malicia. Henry borró al instante la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro 'Apuesto a que desearías partirme la cara, ¿no es así?' en un pestañeo lo tenía encima de él tomándolo por el cuello del abrigo de invierno que vestía pero ni aún así Harry se inmutó, sino que más bien su reacción agresiva lo llevó a sonreír 'Adelante, pégame. Me encantará ver la cara de Hermione cuando se entere'

'Escúchame, Potter. No te hagas el listillo conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Si le pones una sola mano encima—'

'Escúchame tú a mí, imbécil. Vuelves a levantarle la voz como lo hiciste esta mañana y ya puedes empezar a correr, porque te juro que no encontrarás un lugar donde esconderte'

'No eres el más indicado para decirme eso, Potter, y lo sabes muy bien. No la hiciste feliz, supéralo de una puta vez y déjala seguir con su vida' Whiteman lo soltó en un gesto violento y Harry le envió una mirada de advertencia que enseguida supo no lo acobardó en lo más mínimo.

'_Para que siempre que las mires recuerdes a quién pertenece tu corazón. Te adora, mamá_' dijo sin más, sonriendo de manera socarrona al ver cómo el rostro del rubio frente a él se contorsionaba en una mueca de incomprensión 'Eso era lo que decía la nota de las flores que la madre de Hermione le envió esta mañana a su piso'

'¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?'

'Que ese ramo de flores se lo compré yo' el ascensor se detuvo y Harry se volteó en dirección a las puertas abriéndose para abandonarlo 'Poético, ¿no te parece?' le dijo antes de abandonar el habitáculo, sabiendo que sin duda le había dado mucho qué pensar a ese rubio insoportable.

Tan pronto como le dio la espalda, eso sí, la sonrisa de Harry abandonó sus labios cambiándose por una mueca amarga. Después de cómo había encontrado a Hermione besándose con Whiteman sabía que lo menos que podía hacer era hacerse ilusiones por algo que había escrito Jane Granger…

.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	6. Capítulo 5: Marcar Territorio

**Capítulo 5: "Marcar Territorio"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

~ _Grimmauld Place_~

_Lunes 14 de diciembre, 5:47 PM_

.

* * *

><p>'¡Creí que habías madurado! ¡Durante todo el maldito día tuve remordimientos por haberte cerrado la puerta en las narices y todo para qué! ¡Dime!' exclamó Hermione fuera de sí tan pronto como llegó a Grimmauld Place y vio a Harry cómodamente sentado en el sofá disfrutando de una Cerveza de Mantequilla.<p>

Tonks, Candance y Ron intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y, sin mediar palabra, abandonaron el salón cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para dejarlos a solas.

'¿Qué diablos—?'

'¡Ni qué diablos ni mierda, Harry! ¡No me puedo creer que no hayas cambiado en lo más mínimo! ¡Qué cojones pretendías provocando a Henry como lo hiciste!' eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

'¡Que yo lo provoqué! ¡Fue él quien empezó, créeme!' gritó de regreso el moreno mientras se ponía en pie de un salto para encararla tras haber dejado su vaso de cerveza sobre la mesa de centro.

De nada le valía pensar en ese momento que hacía poco más de media hora había amenazado a Henry por haberle levantado la voz a la chica frente a él porque en ese instante no lograba otra cosa que enfurecerlo más.

'¡Me importa una mierda quien empezara o no la pelea! ¡Estoy harta de vosotros dos! ¡Harta de vuestra inmadurez!'

'¿Quién es el inmaduro aquí, Hermione? ¿Yo por responder a sus ataques, o él por haberlos lanzado para correr a contártelo todo dándole la vuelta a la tortilla?'

'Estoy diciendo que ambos lo sois, pero tú sin duda alguna—'

'Fue él quien estuvo a punto de golpearme en ese maldito ascensor y yo quien guardó la calma. Espero que recuerdes bien eso antes de terminar esa frase' espetó Harry mientras colocaba las manos sobre sus caderas y se concentraba en tratar de controlarse. Los gritos no les servirían para más que revivir las peleas que los habían separado en el pasado al fin y al cabo, y eso era algo que no deseaba en lo más mínimo.

'Sí, después de que le sugirieras que estabas dispuesto a seducirme'

'¿Qué? Yo no dije—'

'¿Quién se supone que crees que eres, Harry? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que fui yo quién te dejó? ¿Qué te hace pensar que correría a tus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado cuando es más que obvio que sigues siendo el mismo?' interrogó Hermione antes de que él pudiera explicarse, contraatacando donde al moreno más le dolía.

Contorsionando su rostro en un leve gesto de sorpresa y dolor por las palabras de la castaña, Harry tragó saliva y apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos le dolieron.

'Deberías de saber que estás defendiendo a un tipo que aprueba con nota el carácter celoso por el que me dejaste a mí' le dijo entre dientes '¿O que yo fuera celoso sólo se trataba de una excusa para estar con él sin quedar como una—?' se detuvo antes de decir algo que realmente no pensaba y apretó los labios, gruñendo de fastidio por estar perdiendo por completo los cabales.

'¿Cómo una qué, Harry? Adelante. Dilo' le pidió ella con furia '¿Cómo una zorra?' le preguntó y él la miró con ojos desorbitados sin poder creer que de veras acabara de insultarse a sí misma con ese término.

'No iba a emplear esa palabra. Jamás te insultaría de ese modo. Pero ¿estás con él, no es así? Eso comprueba que tienes menos escrúpulos de los que—'

'¡Tú te fuiste!' exclamó de pronto Hermione, dejándolo con la boca entreabierta al no haber esperado para nada esa interrupción ni mucho menos lo que en sí implicaba con esas palabras.

'¿Yo me fui?' preguntó, incrédulo '¿¡YO ME FUI!' repitió elevando considerablemente la voz y al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza '¡Tú fuiste quien hizo las maletas y desapareció del mapa durante casi dos—putos—meses!' la castaña miraba al suelo con las mejillas encendidas, claro que Harry nunca podría precisar si estaban así porque se sentía avergonzada por la acusación dirigida a él que había terminado por explotarle en la cara, o porque se sentía furiosa por algo. Si se trataba de lo segundo él jamás podría llegar a comprenderla, eso sí.

'No—No pensé que al volver tú—' el ojiverde frunció el ceño al verla menear la cabeza 'Ya no tiene sentido decir nada al respecto. Hace dos años que sucedió, así que—'

'A mí me gustaría escucharlo' Hermione no tardó ni medio segundo en tomar aire.

'No tienes idea de lo doloroso que resultó para mí que me acusaras con tal convencimiento de que te fuera infiel con alguien que ni siquiera me importaba en lo más mínimo' Harry apretó la mandíbula.

'Pero que hoy en día es tu novio' espetó sin poder evitarlo. Hermione le envió una mirada de súplica que él no estaba dispuesto a tomar en cuenta '¿Tú lo entenderías? ¿Actuarías como si nada si estuvieras en mi lugar?' ante esas preguntas, la castaña cerró la boca y miró a otro lado mientras suspiraba.

'Necesitaba tiempo para intentar olvidarlo todo, para que tú comprendieras que no podía soportar que dudaras así de lo que sentía por ti. Cuando volví simplemente no estabas' le dijo por fin 'Ron me contó que—'

'Te envié tantas lechuzas que terminé por perder la cuenta suplicándote que me perdonaras y regresaras, así que no me digas que—'

'Necesitaba tiempo, ya te lo he dicho'

'¡Y después de que me hubieras ignorado al igual que si te importara una mierda, también yo necesitaba tiempo! ¡No podía soportar ver que ninguna de las cartas que me llegaba era tuya! ¡No podía soportar que mi estómago saltara y mi corazón se detuviera cada vez que veía a una chica castaña de pelo rizado, y todo para que no se tratase de ti!' exclamó él, desesperado por hacerla comprender.

'Es más que obvio que en esto los dos tenemos parte de culpa' dijo con tono condescendiente, algo que sin duda sacó al moreno por completo de quicio.

'Admito que fui un completo imbécil al acusarte de infidelidad como lo hice, pero no me culpes a mí de haberme ido. No cuando—'

'Si estuvieras aquí nunca me habría fijado en—' se silenció ante la mirada dura que Harry acababa de enviarle y cerró los ojos 'Te guste o no, es la verdad' dijo antes de volver a posar sus ámbares en las esmeraldas con una calma que al moreno le produjo escalofríos.

'¿De verdad me estás diciendo que si no me hubiera ido de Londres, si hubiera estado aquí cuando regresaste de Merlín sabe dónde, todo habría sido diferente?'

'Te amaba, Harry, y dos meses alejada de ti fueron una condena, pero necesitaba intentarlo aún sabiendo que no me valdrían de nada el tiempo ni la distancia'

'¿Intentar el qué?' preguntó el moreno, ceñudo y con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente en el interior del pecho.

'Dejarte' los ojos de Hermione brillaban en ese momento al igual que si estuviera a punto de llorar y él no fue capaz de mirarla por más tiempo debido precisamente a esa razón 'Nuestra relación se había convertido en una pesadilla con tus celos constantes y—. Admito que me fui con el corazón destrozado creyendo que de veras sería definitivo, pero después de un tiempo… Te echaba de menos y—. Cuando volví ya no estabas'

'Pudiste venir a buscarme. O al menos haberme enviado una lechuza pidiéndome que volviera. Lo habría hecho sin pestañear' respondió él mientras continuaba apretando los puños, sus brazos temblando por la tensión a la que los estaba sometiendo y sus ojos fijos en las centelleantes llamas de la chimenea.

'Ron— Estoy segura de que pensó que lo hacía por nuestro bien. Yo de todos modos no me atreví a decirle que me había equivocado al irme como lo hice, porque en sí era algo que necesitaba. Me estaba volviendo loca y—' meneó la cabeza a los lados 'El caso es que Ron me pidió que te dejara espacio, dijo que era tu turno para cicatrizar las heridas y que nunca te había visto tan animado como cuando le contaste que te ibas y—' no dijo nada más. Harry la escuchó aspirar por la nariz y supo que estaba sollozando, por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza y maldijo para tratar de controlar sus emociones.

'Y hasta hoy' suspiró.

'Ahora las cosas han cambiado'

'¿Lo amas?' le preguntó a bocajarro y sin poder contenerse por más tiempo. Hermione lo contempló horrorizada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y él se atrevía por fin a mirarla con tanta intensidad que ella incluso retrocedió '¿Lo amas más de lo que me amaste a mí?' añadió al tiempo que daba un paso hacia la castaña.

'Ninguno de los dos queremos que responda a eso teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias'

Harry suspiró. Una parte de él había esperado que le contestara algo así y de cierto modo incluso admitía que ella tenía razón. Ya tenía suficiente con ver cómo lo defendía como para que aún por encima admitiera frente a él unos sentimientos que consideraba obvios, porque sería infinitamente menos soportable la carga en su pecho una vez lo hiciera.

'¿Por qué tu madre escribió ese mensaje en la nota?' lanzó sin apenas pensar en lo que decía y la castaña lanzó un suspiro rompiendo enseguida el contacto visual con él, aparentemente fastidiada.

¿Dónde se habían quedado el llanto, los lamentos? Hermione acababa de recuperarse de su instante de tristeza en un pestañeo y eso fue lo que lo llevó a comprender mucho mejor que de veras las cosas habían cambiado.

'Eso es algo que sin duda alguna deberás preguntarle a ella' espetó sin más.

Y aún a pesar de todo, Harry entrecerró los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que le estaba ocultando algo?

'Creo que esta discusión ha dejado de tener sentido hace muchos minutos' la escuchó decir entonces y, para su sorpresa, vio cómo recogía del sofá su abrigo y bolso dispuesta a abandonar el salón.

'No fui yo quien entró en la mansión a gritos, así que podría decir que para mí nunca ha tenido sentido'

'¿Vamos a volver a empezar? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?' interrogó Hermione, incrédula y molesta. Harry chasqueó la lengua.

'Tan sólo me gustaría aclarar que en ningún momento le dije a ese imbécil que tienes por novio que fuera a seducirte, sino que le pregunté cómo se sentiría si lo hiciera para que entendiera por qué desde que lo conozco quiero partirle la cara' le explicó 'Ahora bien, tú verás a quién crees, por supuesto' la castaña entrecerró los ojos.

'¿Por qué habría de mentirme?' el moreno rodó los ojos.

'No lo sé, Hermione. Quizá quisiera precisamente provocar esta discusión que ha hecho que casi me quitaras los ojos'

'¡Eres un exagerado!'

'¿Lo soy?' la miró con ambas cejas alzadas 'Porque yo pienso que eres tú quien ha sacado las cosas de quicio'

'¿Perdona?' Harry rió sin poder evitarlo al verla adoptar su postura a la defensiva, con las manos en las caderas a modo de jarra y el mentón alzado mostrando su indignación.

'Te dejaste llevar por lo que él te dijo sin consultármelo antes y te has puesto a gritar—'

'No venía a cuento que le dijeras lo del mensaje de las rosas' lo señalaba amenazante, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar.

'Sé que no, pero me apetecía fastidiarlo un poco por haber tratado de provocarme' Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

'Dime una cosa, Harry…' la vio humedecerse los labios y tragó saliva. Merlín, pagaría por ser esa lengua e incluso tuvo un escalofrío de sólo imaginar que usaba la suya para acariciarlos '¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si fuera yo quién le va con cuentos a Candance para provocaros una discusión?' él enarcó una ceja y abrió la boca para preguntarle a qué diablos se refería, mas antes de poder decir nada ya la vio abandonar el salón como alma que lleva el diablo.

Desde luego pensó en ir tras ella para así pedirle explicaciones, pero desechó esa idea tan pronto como recordó lo que Candance le había contado del modo en el que Hermione la había echado de su despacho esa mañana, antes de que él llegara. Entrecerró los ojos y enseguida una expresión de sospecha se instaló en sus facciones al percatarse de que quizá tanto empeño en relacionarlo con su compañera cuando nunca había hecho muestra alguno de afecto de pareja por ella, se debía a que sentía celos. Sabía que sin duda podía estar malinterpretándolo todo, pero se permitió unos segundos de regocijo interior. Necesitaba comprobarlo y no había nadie más que pudiera echarle una mano allí aparte de Candance. Tan sólo esperaba que no lo matara…

.

_Horas más tarde_

.

Hermione alzó la mirada de su libro de lectura cuando le pareció escuchar pasos a lo largo del pasillo. Enarcando una ceja echó un vistazo en dirección a la puerta aún cuando sabía que no podría ver nada a través de ésta y, finalmente, entrecerró los ojos al escuchar la risa ahogada de Candance alcanzado sus oídos. Apretó la mandíbula y devolvió su vista al libro, empecinada en seguir leyendo e ignorar todo aquello que no fuera con ella cuando de pronto oyó a alguien sisear pidiendo silencio y otra risita por parte de la Auror.

'No me puedo creer que puedas llegar a algo así, Harry Potter. Sin duda eres más manipulador de lo que pensaba' la escuchó decir entonces y su estómago se contrajo muy en contra de su voluntad, indicándole que ese tono coqueto que acababa de escuchar era de todo menos agradable para su sentido del oído.

'Deberías de saber ya que soy de los que juega _muy_sucio con tal de conseguir lo que quiero'

La castaña apretó los dientes y fulminó con sus ojos la página del libro, lamentando no tener los poderes de Cíclope de los X-Men para poder hacer estallar con ellos la puerta y abrasar con un rayo rojo a las dos personas del pasillo haciendo real el dicho de "fulminar con la mirada".

'No estoy segura de querer ayudarte en esto, aún así' la respuesta de Candance la hizo hacer muecas con su rostro, imitándola exageradamente en sus gestos sin pronunciar palabra '¿Qué me ofrecerías a cambio por semejante… _esfuerzo_?'

'Tengo un par de cosas en mente'

Hermione cerró el libro y lo lanzó al suelo esperando que el sonido hiciera saber a aquellos dos que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada. Volvió a oír aquel siseo que pedía silencio, más risas ahogadas y, finalmente, una puerta abriéndose y después cerrándose. Con una calma que en ese instante no sentía se volteó hacia su mesilla de noche y tomó su varita, moviéndola con maestría. En cuanto escuchó el clic que le indicaba que su dormitorio acababa de ser insonorizado para que nadie pudiera escuchar sonido alguno desde fuera, tomó aliento y, apretando los dientes, lanzó un grito que le desgarró la garganta.

.

~ _Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica _~

_Martes 13 de Diciembre, 1:01 PM_

.

Hermione agitó la cabeza y sujetó con fuerza la pluma que sostenía en su mano derecha, maldiciendo por haber perdido la concentración por millonésima vez en la mañana. Enfadada consigo misma por no hacer otra cosa que perder el tiempo en observar las estúpidas rosas disecadas que tenía en un jarrón sobre la mesa auxiliar a la izquierda de su escritorio, fijó sus ojos en el documento frente a ella y comprobó horrorizada que todavía no había borrado el ahorcado que había dibujado en el pergamino y al cual, muy cortésmente, le había puesto el nombre de Candance.

Se apresuró a echar mano de su varita para eliminar la prueba definitiva de la manía que le había tomado a aquella mujer cuando en realidad a quien debería de estar odiando era a Harry – o a ella misma por permitir que todo eso le afectara, si debía de ser honesta – e hizo un giro de muñeca, suspirando cuando vio el dibujo con el nombre desaparecer ante sus ojos.

Un llamado en su puerta fue lo que la hizo agradecer haber salido de su ensimismamiento con el suficiente tiempo para comprobar que no había nada fuera de lugar y enseguida indicó a quien fuera que se encontraba al otro lado que podía pasar, esperando que no se tratara de ninguno de sus objetos de odio. Porque como Candance volviera a interrumpirla en su "trabajo" estaba segura de que—.

'Su sándwich, señorita Granger. Y el café' lanzó un suspiro de alivio y contempló asombrada a Charlotte, su secretaria, antes de consultar el reloj. Apenas había tardado veinte minutos en cumplir su mandato, ¿cómo diablos lo había logrado?

'Has sido rápida' le dijo con tono de sorpresa mientras se dirigía hacia ella para tomar el enorme vaso de café de su mano derecha y beber un largo sorbo de éste '¡Dios mío, esto está delicioso!' exclamó al tragar '¿Qué lleva?' Charlotte accedió al interior del despacho dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de Hermione para dejar sobre ésta una bolsa con un par de sándwiches en su interior.

'Es café con leche, nata, canela espolvoreada y virutas de chocolate blanco. La he notado un poco cansada y pensé que necesitaría más azúcar de lo habitual para reponer energías' respondió al voltearse de nuevo hacia ella.

'Merlín, ¿puedo adoptarte?' Charlotte se sonrojó riendo por lo bajo y entonces la castaña la contempló con el ceño fruncido '¿Has comido? Puedo compartir contigo mi—'

'No se moleste, señorita Granger. He traído algo para mí también' hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, indicándole que su almuerzo ya lo había dejado en su mesa.

'Oh, bien. Que aproveche'

'Igualmente'

Charlotte le sonrió con timidez y volteó sobre sus talones para abandonar el despacho y ella ya se había girado hacia su mesa para echar mano de su comida, cuando de pronto escuchó a su secretaria producir un respingo de sorpresa que la llevó a mirarla una vez más para ver qué era lo que la había sobresaltado. En cuanto vio a Harry sonriendo a la pobre muchacha a la que había asustado no hizo otra cosa que mirar su café, segura de que el próximo trago de seguro no le sabría tan dulce como el primero que había tomado.

'Siento haberte asustado' rodó los ojos ante el tono de voz simpático del moreno y enseguida le dio la espalda para centrar sus atenciones en su almuerzo.

¿Era idea suya o también había perdido el apetito?

'Apareció de la nada y—. No importa, señor Potter' bufó por la respuesta de Charlotte, segura de que en caso de echarle un vistazo la vería completamente sonrojada y en pose coqueta. Reunió valor para no mirar. Era eficiente y no deseaba tener que despedirla, porque diablos que lo haría como la pillara de veras coqueteando con él.

'¿Está tu jefa ocupada?'

'En realidad, sí. Lo estoy' interrumpió la propia Hermione mientras dejaba el café sobre su mesa y se volteaba por fin hacia la puerta con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho. Si en algún momento Charlotte se había ruborizado ya estaba completamente recuperada y se permitió a sí misma felicitarla por ello.

'Tu almuerzo no debería ser considerado como una ocupación' dijo Harry mientras se hacía a un lado para que la secretaria de la castaña, quien murmuraba sus disculpas, saliera del despacho para dirigirse a su mesa 'Estoy segura de que podré soportar verte comer' lo vio mirar a los lados, mostrándose sorprendido de pronto '¿Dónde está Candance?'

_Si Dios escucha mis plegarias, esa zorra está ahora muy lejos de aquí_, pensó Hermione.

'Recibió un _Patronus_de Moody y subió a hablar con él' respondió, enarcando una ceja cuando vio a Harry cerrar la puerta con rapidez mientras se mostraba alterado.

'Debió de haberme avisado de que te dejaría sola. _No debes estar sola_' dijo con enfado.

'Lo que tú digas' Hermione se volteó y tomó la bolsa con los sándwiches apresurándose a sustraer de ella el primero que encerró en el interior de su mano. Lo contempló con cierta curiosidad mientras lo desembalaba.

'¿Eso es lo que vas a comer?' la voz de Harry a su lado la sobresaltó, haciéndola brincar.

'¿Podrías ser menos silencioso? En una de estas me provocarás un infarto' le reclamó, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo hasta que él la rodeó y lo vio sentarse en su silla, al otro lado de la mesa. No pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada.

'¿Puedo saber por qué estás tan a la defensiva conmigo? Creí que la discusión había quedado zanjada anoche y que estaríamos bien, o al menos eso me pareció durante la cena'

'Harry—' su comentario envenenado se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Su espalda se tornó rígida. Estaba segura de que como justo Candance hubiera elegido ese momento para volver, acabaría por degollar a alguien allí, aunque fuera a sí misma.

'¿Interrumpo algo?' la voz de Henry la llevó a voltearse de forma brusca.

'Estaba a punto de—' alzó su sándwich, pero no terminó la frase al ver que su novio llevaba en la mano izquierda una bolsa que parecía tener el logo un restaurante del Callejón Diagón. Bajó el sándwich y suspiró.

'Veo que ya se me han adelantado' dijo él con tono tenso.

'Si me hubieras avisado, no habría enviado a Charlotte a buscar el almuerzo' comentó ella a toda velocidad y esperando de ese modo que Henry comprendiera que no había sido Harry quien le había llevado la comida, como de seguro pensaba por el modo en el que su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de enfado. Haciendo de tripas corazón para pasar por alto sus celos, se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios antes de quitarle la bolsa para echar un vistazo al interior '¿Qué has encargado?'

'Cola de tritón con algas del Mar del Norte' la castaña escuchó el sonido burlón producido por Harry a su espalda y deseó tener ojos en la nuca para poder fulminarlo con ellos '¿Sucede algo, Potter?' le preguntó Henry a la defensiva y ella no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva y contemplarlo suplicante.

'Oh, nada… Me encantará ver a Hermione comer eso' respondió el moreno y entonces los ojos de Henry se posaron en el semblante pálido de ella, obligándola a sonreír muy en contra de su voluntad.

'Haz como si no estuviera aquí' dijo y miró a Harry por encima del hombro 'Porque en menos de cinco segundos no lo estará a menos que desee que lo eche a patadas' el amenazado alzó ambas cejas y le sostuvo la mirada con expresión divertida mientras se ponía en pie, despacio.

'Estaré fuera ocupándome de que aquí no entre ni una mosca' dijo con salero y al tiempo que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Hermione y Henry se echaron a un lado para permitirle el paso, la castaña viendo cómo el semblante del ojiverde cambiaba repentinamente cuando su mirada se posó en el rubio que todavía se encontraba de pie frente a ella y a quien vio en pose a la defensiva, al igual que si fuera a saltar de un momento a otro contra Harry. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Hermione rodó los ojos al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro.

'Parecéis dos niños pequeños' espetó mientras caminaba de regreso a su mesa para tomar asiento en la silla tras ésta. En _su_silla, y no la de Harry.

'¿Por qué dijo que le encantaría verte comer lo que traje? Sé que te encanta el pescado' ella mordió sus labios, nerviosa.

'Y me encanta, pero un tritón no…' meneó la cabeza a los lados 'Estoy en contra de alimentarme de seres que tienen capacidad para hablar, aunque muchos no logremos entender lo que dicen'

'Por esa regla de tres no podrías comer nada. Todos los animales tienen su propio idioma, aunque no lo entendamos' Hermione lo miró con la boca entreabierta.

'Sabes perfectamente que no me—' agitó la cabeza una vez más y le entregó la bolsa a Henry para después comenzar a recoger los documentos de su mesa y así crear espacio para que pudieran comer sin que su trabajo sufriera el riesgo de quedar arruinado.

'Te estaba tomando el pelo. Sé perfectamente a qué te referías y no te preocupes. La próxima vez pediré muslos de Elfo Doméstico'

La castaña alzó la cabeza a toda prisa mostrándose al instante horrorizada, terminando por maldecir para sí misma al ver la sonrisa burlona que Henry le dirigía. Lo golpeó en el brazo con molestia fingida al comprender que tan sólo le estaba tomando el pelo y recuperó su sándwich y su vaso de café, bebiendo un nuevo sorbo de éste. Como bien había adivinado, no le supo ni la mitad de dulce que cuando lo probó la primera vez y debía de darle las gracias de ello a Harry. Sarcásticamente hablando, claro.

.

~ _Horas más tarde, en Grimmauld Place_~

.

Hermione accedió a su dormitorio a toda velocidad empujando la puerta de éste para que se cerrase sola a su espalda, más no fue el sonido de un portazo lo que escuchó cuando ya estaba a los pies de la cama, sino el quejido de alguien después de haber escuchado el golpe de la madera chocando contra… alguien, al parecer. Volteó sobre sí misma con el corazón latiéndole al igual que si quisiera salírsele del pecho y miró a Luna mientras ésta se frotaba una mano con frenesí.

'¿Querías arrancar la puerta de las bisagras, o qué?' le preguntó la rubia con gesto de reproche.

'Lo siento, no sabía que me seguías'

'¡Pero si te he perseguido mientras chillaba tu nombre como una descosida para que te detuvieras!' Hermione la contempló horrorizada y caminó hacia ella, apresurándose a cerrar la puerta para concederse más privacidad. Sustrajo la varita del bolsillo e insonorizó la habitación '¿Ahora es cuando me dices que no me servirá de nada gritar?'

'Ahora es cuando te pregunto por qué diablos hiciste eso' Luna la miró confusa.

'¿Por qué hice el qué?' preguntó.

'¡Chillar mi nombre! De seguro te han oído' respondió con tono de voz acusatorio. La rubia abrió la boca y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

'¿Quién?' interrogó entonces mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

'Fui a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua y—los vi' Hermione palideció 'A Harry y a Candance. Creí que se encontraban preparando la cena, pero entonces abrí la puerta y—'

'¡Lo estaban haciendo encima de la mesa!' exclamó Luna.

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par y, un segundo después, se cubrió las orejas con las manos y comenzó a tararear a todo volumen una canción sin sentido del ritmo alguno. La rubia no tardó ni dos segundos en mirarla como si fuera una serie de televisión de lo más aburrida y, rodando los ojos, la tomó de las muñecas para que se destapara las orejas. Hermione dejó de tararear.

'¿Se trataba de eso?' le preguntó entonces.

'¡No! Merlín, si los hubiera encontrado—. Gracias, Luna, ahora lo he imaginado y creo que necesitaré un psicólogo de todas formas' su amiga enarcó una ceja.

'No seas exagerada'

'Créeme, los vi besándose y el trauma fue más que suficiente sin necesidad de añadirle sexo'

'Mira tú por dónde, la señorita Granger por fin se muestra celosa' Hermione se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.

'No se trata de celos, es sólo que—'

'No puedes soportar que otra mujer le coma la boca a Harry' terminó la rubia mientras cruzaba los brazos contra su pecho y la contemplaba con expresión condescendiente.

A la otra chica, por su parte, no le agradó en lo más mínimo el modo en el que había expresado el que viera a Candance besando a Harry, admitiendo que sin duda lo gráfica que había sido la había hecho pensar que quizá le molestaba incluso más de lo que había pensado en un principio.

'¿Y bien? ¿Por eso saliste corriendo sin atender a nada? Casi me quedo sin voz llamándote. Pensé que te había ocurrido algo para que actuaras así' Hermione suspiró.

'¿Tienes idea de lo que es verlo retozando por esta casa con otra? Sé que dije un millón de veces que no me importaría que Harry rehiciese su vida, pero—'

'Lo decías pensando que nunca lo verías hacerlo' acabó de decir Luna, interrumpiéndola. La castaña asintió admitiendo por fin su derrota y mostrándose abatida por ello '¿Qué sientes?'

'Que… quiero matar a alguien. Empezando por—'

'No me refería a eso, aunque igual lo lamento por Candance. Me cae bien' Hermione la contempló pareciendo indignada, entendiendo en cierto modo a Ron cuando en su cuarto curso en Hogwarts la acusó de hacer migas con el enemigo por haber aceptado la invitación de Viktor de acudir juntos al Baile de Navidad 'Y a ti también te resultaría simpática y agradable si no fuera porque se acuesta con Harry, créeme' la fulminó con la mirada después de esas palabras y Luna rodó los ojos demostrando así su fastidio 'Hermione, en serio. Qué sientes cuando lo ves con ella. Aparte de ansias asesinas y celos, claro está'

'¿Se supone que no me llega ya con eso?' preguntó con sarcasmo.

'Cuando Ronald y yo todavía no habíamos decidido formalizar nuestra relación…' Hermione suspiró y fue hacia la cama, consciente de que se le venía encima una buena charla 'Una de las tantas noches en las que salíamos en grupo vi que Lavender Brown andaba revoloteando alrededor de él. Admito que fue la primera y última vez que sentí celos'

'Afortunada eres' murmuró Hermione.

'Pero eso fue porque después se me declaró y—' Luna rodó los ojos 'A lo que iba. Que Lavender andaba de mariposa insufrible con la que de buena gana alimentaría a un _Sucumberg_, pero en lugar de ello, ¿qué hice? En vez de montar una escena de celos, fui sutil y decidí que había llegado el momento de marcar mi territorio'

'Como comprenderás, no estoy en mi derecho de robarle a Harry besos. Me mandaría a la—'

'¿Y quién hablaba de besos? Cogí a Ronald del brazo y me lo llevé al callejón más próximo, donde tuvimos—' Hermione se cubrió de nuevo las orejas con ambas manos, chillando alarmada al percatarse de que de veras no quería escuchar qué habían hecho sus dos mejores amigos en aquel callejón '¡Deja de ser tan infantil!'

'No necesito estar al tanto de vuestra vida sexual, muchísimas gracias' Hermione bajó los brazos mientras la rubia rodaba los ojos 'Y si antes te decía que no estoy en mi derecho de robarle besos a Harry, mucho menos de… ya sabes'

'Oh, pero dudo mucho que él fuera a negarse' dijo Luna con su eterno tono soñador y mientras la contemplaba con sus enormes ojos azules abiertos de par en par 'Marcar territorio, Hermione'

'Tengo novio'

'Pues déjalo' la castaña enarcó una ceja y abrió la boca para retrucar '¿Acaso se te ha olvidado que Harry regresará a Londres en cuanto su jefe en Edimburgo firme su traslado?' Hermione cerró la boca y frunció el ceño 'Me encanta dejarte sin palabras'

'No me has dejado sin palabras, tan sólo…'

'Habías olvidado que Tonks te lo dijo porque acto seguido apareció Henry contándote que él y Harry habían discutido y todos tus sentidos se centraron en darle caza. Sí, Ronald me puso al tanto de vuestra discusión de ayer'

'Harry no tenía derecho a—'

'¿Marcar territorio?' preguntó Luna con una sonrisa. Hermione abrió de nuevo la boca para retrucar, pero antes de decir nada alguien llamó a la puerta llevándola a silenciarse.

Ésta se abrió un segundo después y Ron asomó su cabeza, contemplándolas con tal mueca seria que la castaña no tardó ni un segundo en levantarse de la cama con el ceño fruncido.

'¿Qué ha pasado?' preguntó, temerosa. No era muy común que el pelirrojo mostrase ese semblante y, cuando lo hacía, sin duda era porque era portador de malas noticias.

'Ese compañero de Harry, Norton, acaba de comunicarse con él a través de la Red Flu' respondió.

'¿Se trata de McWorth?' lanzó la castaña mientras sentía los nervios invadiéndola '¿Han logrado averiguar algo?'

'No. Se trata de Alesha Stewart' contestó el pelirrojo con voz temblorosa.

'¿La mujer a la que rescataron cuando lo arrestaron?' Ron apretó los labios ante la pregunta de su novia y tragó saliva '¿Vas a decirnos qué pasa con—?'

'Acaban de encontrarla muerta en su piso'

Hermione cubrió su boca con una mano mientras sentía su estómago encogerse y, sin poder soportar por más tiempo el peso de su cuerpo, se dejó caer sentada en la cama una vez más.

.

_Miércoles 14 de diciembre, 3:23 PM_

.

Tonks se percató de que por mucho que mantuviera la revista de Quidditch abierta sobre su regazo, no la leería. Lanzando un suspiro consultó el reloj de cuerda que había a un lado del salón y terminó por cerrar la revista lanzándola con fastidio sobre la mesa de centro, a su derecha. Candance, sentada en un sillón junto al fuego un par de metros más allá, la contempló con el ceño fruncido y entonces ambas miraron a Hermione, quien estaba hecha un ovillo en el sofá con la mirada perdida en las crepitantes llamas de la chimenea, la misma postura en la que la habían visto durante las últimas horas.

'Hey' la llamó Tonks sacando de su ensimismamiento tanto a ella como a Ginny, quien se encontraba al otro lado del sofá que la castaña ocupaba ojeando despistadamente la última edición de Corazón de Bruja '¿Estás bien?' le preguntó la Auror a Hermione, claramente preocupada. Como respuesta recibió un asentimiento ausente, algo que sin duda le hizo saber que para nada se encontraba bien.

'No has ido a trabajar, así que es más que obvio que—' Candance no terminó de hablar. Fue suficiente que abriera la boca para que Hermione espabilara y le enviase una mirada dura, de pura ira 'Al menos la he hecho reaccionar' comentó por lo bajo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

'Ella tiene razón, Mione. Es obvio que algo te pasa' dijo Ginny al tiempo que tomaba sus manos entre las de ella para llamar su atención 'Merlín, estás helada'

'Estoy bien' respondió la castaña con testarudez 'Tan sólo no me encuentro perfectamente bien de salud, eso es todo'

'Iré a preparar té. Nos vendrá bien a todas' comentó Candance al tiempo que se ponía en pie con un suspiro.

Hermione la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio abandonar el salón y, entonces, se abrazó a sus rodillas con más fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el cojín que estaba empleando de almohada.

'Sabe que la odias' escuchó decir a Dora.

'Tampoco se puede decir que deje mucho espacio a la duda, ¿no es así? Hasta yo misma lo noté cinco minutos después de haber llegado aquí' añadió Ginny y la castaña lanzó un gruñido que fue aplacado por las plumas del cojín.

'Luna tiene la ridícula teoría de que ella y Harry son amantes, y parece que a nuestra querida Hermione no—'

'¿Estás celosa?' Ginny parecía perpleja, tanto que ni siquiera había podido esperar a que Tonks terminara de hablar 'Pero si dijiste muchísimas veces que te gustaría que él rehiciese su—'

'Esa teoría no es para nada ridícula. Ayer los encontré besándose en la cocina como si el mundo dependiera de ello' interrumpió la castaña al no querer escuchar cómo acabaría la pelirroja la frase y todavía con el rostro hundido en el cojín.

'Estás celosa' corroboró Ginny con tono de voz serio, aún cuando por la expresión de su rostro no parecía terminar de creérselo '¿Por qué?' preguntó entonces 'Quiero decir… supongo que se debe a que todavía sientes algo por Harry, pero creí que lo habías olvidado y que te iba bien con Henry'

'Y me va bien con Henry. Es sólo que… ¿tengo que verlos besuqueándose en esta casa, dónde él y yo—?' no terminó aquella frase por su propia salud mental y por fin alzó la cabeza del cojín, incorporándose hasta quedarse sentada y ver al fin la expresión con la que sus dos amigas la miraban en ese momento. Ginny apretaba los labios y Tonks… ¿por qué estaba sonriendo?

'¿Dónde él y tú…?' preguntó entonces la Auror mientras movía las cejas arriba y abajo en un gesto de lo más sugerente.

'Cierra el pico' le reprochó la castaña lanzándole el cojín que hasta entonces había empleado de almohada y que Dora esquivó sin demasiado esfuerzo.

'Comprensible, sin duda alguna, pero sigue extrañándome. Recuerdo que en tu cumpleaños, sin ir más lejos…' Ginny frunció el ceño repentinamente, su expresión pensativa 'En tu cumpleaños' repitió con más firmeza mientras sus ojos volaban hacia una Hermione que en ese instante hacía todo lo posible por eludir su mirada, ignorarla 'Oh, no. Dime que no es verdad'

'¿El qué?' preguntó Tonks con gran interés, terminando por saltar del sillón que ocupaba para sentarse en la mesa de centro, desde donde podría contemplarlas de frente y a una distancia desde la cual no se le escaparía absolutamente nada.

'¿Hermione?'

'¿El qué?' insistió Dora, frustrada al ver que ninguna de las dos parecía hacerle caso.

'¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?' le preguntó la pelirroja a Tonks, contemplándola fijamente 'Cuando estábamos las chicas sentadas a la mesa mientras los chicos jugaban al billar… Llevábamos ya unas cuantas copas y—'

'Y nos pusimos a hablar una vez más de que Harry le había enviado a Hermione a través de Ron y de ti sus felicitaciones, preguntándole qué opinaba sinceramente al respecto aprovechando que el alcohol la haría ser honesta' interrumpió Dora dando una palmada de triunfo. Un segundo después, eso sí, frunció el ceño y de nuevo miró a Ginny '¿Y qué pasa con eso?' la más joven del clan Weasley rodó los ojos y la castaña suspiró.

Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, el momento en el que a Ginny se le había escapado comentar que Harry les había comunicado que durante una temporada le sería complicado comunicarse con ellos debido a que encontrar McWorth ocupaba por completo su agenda. Aunque no había sido aquello lo que había hecho que su estómago brincase, sino el que hubiera añadido que, lamentablemente, se habían tenido que despedir con prisas puesto que una compañera suya había llegado para buscarlo. Debía admitir que saberlo cerca de una mujer le había producido cierto desconsuelo que había conseguido aplacar sin demasiado esfuerzo, claro que ahora sabiendo que de seguro se trataba de Candance...

'Y Hermione empezó a hablar y hablar sin control diciendo que le parecía bien que Harry tuviera citas, que después de casi dos años incluso era lo más normal del mundo que lo hiciera' escuchó decir a Ginny, saliendo por fin de su ensimismamiento mientras sentía su saliva amarga.

'Nosotras le dijimos que seguramente se trataba de trabajo, pero siguió con su perorata de las citas' añadió Tonks.

'Y bebiendo Martini' sumó la pelirroja.

'Mientras intentábamos cambiar el tema sin demasiado éxito'

'Hasta que Luna le preguntó que, sin tan normal le parecía que Harry tuviera citas, por qué ella entonces no había acudido a ninguna' comentó Ginny.

'Y se excusó diciendo que el trabajo ocupaba por completo sus horas lucrativas' la sonrisa de Tonks se borró de pronto y su cabeza se giró hacia Hermione hasta que sus ojos grises se clavaron en los de ella 'Oh, no. Dime que no es verdad'

'Vosotras sugeristeis que buscara un modo de compaginar mi vida privada con la laboral y—'

'¿Y no encontraste nada mejor que a Whiteman?' preguntó Tonks en un grito 'Merlín, Ginny, nosotras la empujamos hacia esa rata de—'

'Ah, no. Estoy dispuesta a acusar a Hermione de haber empezado a salir con Henry sólo porque creía que Harry salía con alguien en Edimburgo, pero de ningún modo me echaré a la espalda el peso de haber sido la culpable de que lo hubiera elegido a él de entre todos los malditos hombres que hay en Londres' interrumpió la pelirroja, tajante.

'¿Y de dónde iba a sacar el tiempo para conocer a uno de esos hombres de los que hablas?' lanzó Hermione, frustrada.

'De donde fuera' le espetó Tonks 'Cualquiera valdría menos ese ce—'

'No podéis negar que es guapo, simpático y además hacía mucho tiempo que mostraba interés en mí. ¿Por qué llevar trabajo en evaluar el mercado cuando tenía un buen espécimen frente a mis narices?' las dos mujeres junto a ella la fulminaron con la mirada, pero fue la de la pelirroja la que más la inquietó al parecerle que la estaba escaneando.

'¿No empezaste a salir con él sólo por eso, verdad?' la pregunta lanzada por Ginny la llevó a atragantarse con su propia saliva. Se recompuso enseguida para que no notaran nada raro y, entonces, miró a su amiga con gesto de simulada incomprensión 'Dejando de lado que después empezara a interesarte – porque es obvio que no lo hacía o habrías aceptado cenar con él mucho antes – saliste con él porque no te hizo gracia pensar que Harry podría estar rehaciendo su vida. ¿Por qué sino no dejabas de hablar del tema? No sé cómo fui tan estúpida de no darme cuenta en ese momento de que se trataba de celos y no de comprensión por tu parte' espetó.

'¿Qué—?'

'Debes admitir que su teoría tiene sentido' la interrumpió Tonks.

'Estáis locas' ambas enarcaron sus cejas hacia ella '¡No!' exclamó, indignada.

'¿Entonces debemos creer que es pura casualidad que aceptaras salir con Henry dos semanas después de tu cumpleaños, de creer que Harry se había citado con una mujer?' la pelirroja la contemplaba con sarcasmo.

'¡Sí!'

'Analizándolo fríamente, Hermione, insisto en que la teoría de Ginny tiene _mucho_sentido. No niego que ahora te guste de verdad, pero… ¿Por qué él, cuándo nunca antes habías mostrado interés alguno?' la castaña se puso en pie lanzando un gruñido.

'Creo que es mejor que me largue a algún lado donde no tenga que escucharos. Ya me duele la cabeza lo suficiente como para soportar vuestras absurdas teorías sin fundamento' y, tras esas palabras, abandonó el salón como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ginny y Tonks se miraron con complicidad.

'Harry nos matará si lo descubre' dijo Dora.

'Lo sé, pero al menos he comprobado que mis teorías conspiratorias no eran tan alocadas como me parecían dentro de mi mente' ambas chocaron sus manos celebrando su logro 'No lo admitirá nunca, pero es más que obvio por su reacción que Hermione no empezó a salir con Henry "por darle una oportunidad y ver qué sucedía", como nos dijo, sino para devolverle a Harry los celos que había sentido al creerlo saliendo con alguien'

'Y quizá así era y acudió a una cita ese día' Ginny hizo una mueca.

'Todo es posible…'

'¿En qué piensas?' le preguntó Tonks frunciendo el ceño.

'En lo irónico que es que Hermione dejara a Harry por celos… y que ahora sea ella quien los sienta'

'Amén, hermana'

'¿Qué se supone que he hecho ahora?' preguntó la voz de Candance desde la puerta, interrumpiéndolas.

La vieron acceder al salón con una bandeja que portaba cuatro tazas humeantes flotando frente a ella y, cuando se detuvo junto a ellas, hizo que la bandeja descendiera hasta quedar colocada tras Tonks sobre la mesa de centro.

'Nada, ¿por qué?' le contestó finalmente Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

'Veo a Hermione correr mientras maldice y automáticamente pienso que he hecho algo. Se ha repetido tanto en estos días que creo que es genético ya' tanto Ginny como Dora lanzaron sonoras carcajadas y, agradeciéndole a Candance que preparase el té, tomaron una taza por cabeza y brindaron ante el desconcierto de la escocesa.

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_


	7. Capítulo 6: Pecados Capitales

**Capítulo 6: Pecados Capitales**

.

~ _Grimmauld Place_~

.

_Jueves 15 de diciembre, 5:34 AM_

.

_Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y, cerrando los ojos, concentró todas sus energías en lib__e__rarse de las ataduras que la mantenían apresada a la silla en la que había permanecido se__n__tada contra su voluntad durante las últimas horas.__  
><em>_  
>Forcejeó por varios segundos con las cuerdas que se encerraban entorno a sus muñecas si<em>_n__tiendo cómo éstas le desgarraban la piel. Lágrimas de desesperación y terror comenzaron a descender a lo largo de sus mejillas. No quería ni pensar en qué sucedería si no lograba so__l__tarse antes de que McWorth regresara para proseguir susurrando tras ella todo aquello que le haría antes de matarla…__  
><em>_  
>Con un escalofrío que la estremeció por completo apretó los dientes y se retorció sobre la silla mientras contorsionaba sus brazos de un modo imposible, abriendo sus ojos de par en par cuando de pronto sintió que el nudo de las cuerdas cedía hasta soltarse. Se puso en pie de un brinco y miró a su alrededor mientras respiraba de forma agitada, para acto seguido echar a correr hacia la puerta que había en aquel cuarto, su única posibilidad de salir de aquel cuarto oscuro que olía a moho y a… muerte.<em>_  
><em>_  
>Frente a ella apareció un pasillo que se le antojó infinito. Apenas estaba iluminado por unas pocas velas que flotaban esparcidas cerca del techo, tan cerca que parecían estar a un soplo de provocar un incendio.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Hermione… ¿dónde estás?'<em>_  
><em>_  
>Produjo un respingo de terror y contuvo el aliento al escuchar aquella voz tras ella, un al<em>_i__ciente lo suficientemente grande como para echar a correr con desesperación hacia la puerta negra que veía al fondo de ese pasillo en el que se encontraba, sin importarle en lo más mínimo ver que bajo ésta filtrara un halo de luz que le indicaba que podría haber alguien tras ella.__  
><em>_  
>'¿Hermione?' la voz de McWorth la llamaba con tono divertido, cantarín, algo que le provocó un nuevo escalofrío e hizo que corriera a más velocidad 'Quieres jugar, por lo que veo…' su risa ahogada sonaba cercana, tanto que le erizó la piel.<em>_  
><em>_  
>¿Es que ese pasillo no tenía fin? Se sentía como si estuviera corriendo sobre una cinta giraba en dirección opuesta impidiéndole avanzar. No importaba el esfuerzo que pusiera en ser más veloz, porque la maldita puerta que podría suponer su salvación continuaba igual de lejos <em>_que la primera vez que la había visto. Desesperada, echó un vistazo por sobre su hombro para comprobar si se había alejado en lo más mínimo.__  
><em>_  
>Y de pronto, sus pies se detuvieron. Tras ella no había una habitación llena de polvo y de muebles rotos arrojados por todas partes con un hombre mirándola al igual que si fuera su juguete nuevo, ni tampoco un pasillo oscuro por el que avanzaba una silueta enorme pers<em>_i__guiéndola, no.__  
><em>_  
>El lugar del que tanto había deseado huir había desaparecido y en el tiempo que le había tomado pestañear se encontró a sí misma en el que había sido su dormitorio por cuatro m<em>_e__ses, aquel que había compartido con Harry en Grimmauld Place. Un nudo se instaló en su estómago y miró a su alrededor con miedo, miedo a ver algo que acentuara lo mucho que ella y Harry se habían distanciado, cambiado.__  
><em>_  
>Pero no fue así. Todo seguía en su lugar, incluso el reloj digital de la mesilla del lado de la cama donde había dormido y que ella misma había comprado para que la ayudara a despe<em>_r__tarse por las mañanas después de largas noches de pasión. Se estremeció sólo de recordar sus vivencias entre aquellas cuatro paredes, percatándose de que en ese instante tan sólo los buenos momentos asaltaban su mente y no los malos, las discusiones de las que aquel dorm__i__torio había sido testigo.__  
><em>_  
>Un ruido a su derecha la advirtió de que no estaba sola en aquel lugar y brincó sobre sí mi<em>_s__ma mientras se volteaba en dirección al baño. La puerta estaba entrecerrada, pero estaba segura de que allí había alguien que podría salir en cualquier segundo y descubrirla. Supo que había llegado el momento de largarse, pero cuando escuchó un gemido proveniente del baño no pudo moverse.__  
><em>_  
>Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y su estómago se encogió hasta el punto de producirle una arcada. Quiso salir corriendo lejos de allí, pero en lugar de ello comenzó a andar en co<em>_n__tra de su voluntad hacia la puerta del baño. Apenas la había alcanzado, que ésta se entr__e__abrió más de lo que ya estaba al igual que si la misma magia oscura que se había apoderado de ella para llevarla hasta allí estuviera ahora manipulando los objetos para torturarla.__  
><em>_  
>Luchó con toda su voluntad por voltear sobre sí misma, por mirar a otro lado, mas nada re<em>_s__pondía a los mandatos de su cerebro y pronto se encontró a sí misma con la mirada clavada en la mampara de cristal de la ducha empañada por el vapor del agua que escuchaba caer con la fuerza de una catarata, tras la que podía distinguir costosamente la presencia de dos personas que parecían estar… devorándose.__  
><em>_  
>La desesperación por irse se apoderó de ella hasta el punto en el que comenzó a sollozar ante la impotencia de no poder dejar de visualizar aquella escena, de no poder moverse en lo más mínimo mientras veía cómo la mano de la que sabía no podía ser otra que Candance se apoyaba contra la mampara, deslizándose a lo largo de ésta y alejando de ese modo el v<em>_a__por.__  
><em>_  
>Hermione consiguió cerrar los ojos durante un segundo, pero no tardó en abrirlos de par en par en cuanto escuchó un nuevo gemido, uno que reconoció como… propio. Asustada fijó su mirada de nuevo en la escena frente a ella y su mandíbula se desencajó cuando sus ámbares se clavaron en unos exactos, unos que reconocería en cualquier parte después de haberlos visto incontables veces reflejados en un espejo.<em>_  
><em>_  
><em>_¿Se había vuelto loca? Pestañeó varias veces y agitó la cabeza, segura de que quizá su su__b__consciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada para protegerla del dolor que le supondría ver a Harry con otra mujer – con Candance – mas cuando volvió a posar su mirada en la escena frente a ella no vio unos ojos azules mirándola, sino aquellos castaños que tanto conocía.__  
><em>_  
>Su boca se entreabrió y una sensación extraña comenzó a recorrerla provocándole un molesto cosquilleo en el estómago y quizá incluso más abajo, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitir que el verse a sí misma disfrutando de las caricias de Harry la estuviera excitando. Le resultaba enfermizo. Aquella podría ser cualquiera bajo el efecto de la Poción Multijugos, o…<em>_  
><em>_  
>Su cerebro dejó de crear hipótesis tan pronto como lo escuchó a él pronunciar su nombre en un gemido. La piel se le tornó de gallina y tragó saliva. Escuchó una risa y sus atenciones regresaron a su otra yo, recibiendo como un balazo la mirada divertida de una Candance que sonreía con cinismo.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Parece ser que alguien quiere unirse a nosotros, Harry'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¿Ah sí?' los ojos verdes del moreno la recorrieron de arriba abajo pareciendo que la desn<em>_u__daban y, por primera vez en la vida, se sintió un simple objeto para él. La rabia comenzó a escalar a lo largo de su columna llevando de la mano esos celos incontrolables que se apod__e__raban de ella cada vez que Candance entraba en su radio de visión 'Todavía queda espacio para ti aquí dentro, Hermione'__  
><em>_  
>'Ven, Hermione'<em>

.

Hermione se incorporó bruscamente en el colchón y miró a los lados mientras respiraba de manera agitada. Tan sólo había sido una pesadilla, un mal sueño que todavía mantenía su corazón latiendo desaforadamente. Se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró al tiempo que se volteaba en dirección a la mesilla de noche para echar un vistazo al reloj. Apenas faltaban cinco minutos para las seis de la madrugada, hecho que la llevó a lanzar un gruñido de fastidio y apartar las mantas de un movimiento brusco.

Había dormido fatal esa noche y se sentía como si estuviera más cansada incluso que cuando se había acostado. Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación mientras se ponía la bata de casa, esperando que el día hubiera amanecido con mejor humor que ella. Apartó las cortinas y lanzó un bufido cuando vio el jardín trasero cubierto de nieve al tiempo que apoyaba la frente contra el cristal, empañándolo con su aliento. Tan pronto como se percató de eso último apretó la mandíbula y dio un paso atrás, cerrando las cortinas con furia.

Después del sueño que acababa de tener, lo último que necesitaba era ver cristales empañados.

Decidió en ese instante que de permanecer por más tiempo en esa casa terminaría por volverse completamente loca. Un día entre esas cuatro paredes había sido más que suficiente y no estaba dispuesta a darle de nuevo la oportunidad a Tonks de sacar el tema de Henry, ni mucho menos ver a Candance danzando alrededor de ella más de lo justo y necesario. Se daría una ducha, desayunaría y le diría a sus dos guardaespaldas que deseaba ir a trabajar. Necesitaba ocupar su mente con algo y estaba segura de que revisar los casos de sus colegas le ayudaría a mantenerse entretenida.

No tardó ni diez minutos en salir del cuarto de baño aseada y ya vestida para un nuevo día. Quizá el baño que había usado no se parecía demasiado al que Harry tenía en su dormitorio, pero sí tenía una ducha y una mampara, suficiente para que los recuerdos del sueño la llevaran a cerrar los ojos y a maldecir mientras se enjabonaba y se metía bajo el chorro de agua para terminar lo más deprisa posible.

Todavía no había nadie en la cocina cuando bajó y agradeció que fuera así. No estaba de humor como para aguantar a nadie, ni siquiera a Luna o a Ron. Estaba segura de que ellos dos ya habían sido puestos al tanto de las sospechas que Ginny le había confiado la tarde anterior y lo último que necesitaba era que cualquiera de ellos decidiera sacar el tema a flote. Porque sabía que lo harían.

'No esperaba encontrar a nadie despierto a estas horas' Hermione brincó sobre sí misma y se volteó de forma brusca en dirección a la puerta, sorprendida al ver a Harry bajo el umbral con expresión derrotada y la ropa hecha jirones.

'¿Aún has llegado ahora de Edimburgo?' le preguntó mientras lo observaba con ojo crítico. Tenía aspecto cansado y el pelo mucho más revuelto de lo que solía.

'Más o menos' la castaña frunció el ceño viéndolo acercarse hasta donde ella estaba para coger un par de tazas de la estantería y tomar la tetera para llenarla de agua.

Cuando pasó a su lado para ir a buscar el café molido al otro extremo del estante, Hermione pudo percibir el olor a alcohol llegando a ella con tanta fuerza que incluso se sintió mareada. Lo miró con preocupación. Que ella recordara, Harry no solía ser muy dado a la bebida así que si había estado ingiriendo alcohol sabía que algo realmente malo tenía que sucederle.

'¿Qué sucede Harry?' el moreno dejó de echar café en el interior del filtro y lanzó un suspiro mientras enroscaba la cafetera y la ponía sobre uno de los fogones que encendió a golpe de varita.

'McWorth no la mató' dijo con un tono de voz bajo. Hermione frunció todavía más el ceño. Desde el instante en el que le habían dado la noticia de que Alesha Stewart había sido encontrada muerta en su piso que había pensado que— 'Se suicidó' la castaña lo vio cerrar sus puños con fuerza y tragó saliva sin saber muy bien qué decir para alejar la tensión que podía sentir surgiendo de él 'Su prometido me dijo que desde que supo de la fuga de McWorth, se había vuelto paranoica. Estaba convencida de que iría a por ella para terminar lo que había empezado y… prefirió quitarse la vida antes de darle opción alguna a ese—'

'No hagas eso' lo interrumpió Hermione mientras, sin tan siquiera percatarse, se acercaba a él y lo tomaba del brazo para incitarlo a que la mirase de nuevo a los ojos.

'¿Hacer qué?' fue cuando habló que la castaña se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había aproximado a él, al ser golpeada directamente en el rostro por su aliento a Whisky de Fuego. Arrugó la nariz en un gesto de disgusto, pero no se separó del moreno, sino que más bien se acercó todavía más y lo tomó de la mejilla.

'No es tu culpa, Harry' le dijo con seriedad, sabiendo que ese era el motivo por el que estaba así de taciturno, de serio y alcoholizado 'No eches ese peso sobre tus hombros'

'No lo entiendes' espetó él de regreso al tiempo que se apartaba de ella con una brusquedad que sorprendió a la castaña y que la hizo sentir un vacío en su estómago. Lo contempló con el ceño fruncido 'No se trata de eso. Lamento lo que le sucedió a Alesha, pero—' Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando a Harry se le cortó la voz, pero por sobre todo se olvidó de cómo respirar al ver cómo en sus ojos comenzaban a formarse lágrimas '¿Tienes idea de por qué cosas habrá podido pasar como para haber preferido acabar con su vida antes de darle opción a McWorth de hacerlo? Jamás podría—'

Y entonces Hermione entendió lo que estaba sucediendo, aún cuando él no hubiera terminado aquella frase. Harry no estaba así porque se sintiera culpable por lo que le había sucedido a Alesha, sino porque temía lo que pudiera pasarle a ella. Se le encogió el pecho y tragó saliva, preguntándose si en caso de intentar acercarse a él volvería a apartarse como lo había hecho hacía unos segundos.

'Jamás podría soportar perderte' dijo Harry entonces, apretando los puños y la mandíbula. Ella lo miró por largos segundos mientras sentía que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba considerablemente 'Pensarás que es absurdo porque en sí ya te perdí hace dos años a causa de mis estúpidos celos, pero— Aunque en ese tiempo no pudiera verte, tenerte a mi lado, sabía que estabas bien, a salvo. Ahora McWorth te tiene a ti en el punto de mira y— Si algo te pasara, yo—' los ojos de Harry se posaron en los de ella. La expresión de su rostro era triste, abatida 'Han pasado dos años y aún así no he dejado de amarte. No ha habido un día en el que no pensara en ti y—' meneó la cabeza a los lados y tomó una gran bocanada de aire que lanzó en un suspiro lento 'Creerás que no soy más que un borracho balbuceando estupideces, un loco. O que estoy obsesionado contigo, peor incluso que McWorth'

'Nunca podría pensar algo así de ti, Harry' le dijo con la voz ahogada por las emociones 'Y te juro que si te atreves a compararte de nuevo con—'

Hermione se vio sorprendida por la rapidez con la que Harry se acercó a ella para tomarla de la cintura. Lo miró a los ojos sintiendo cómo sus manos se aferraban a sus costados, abrazándola contra sí hasta el punto en el que la castaña vio que sus rostros se acercaban peligrosamente. Supo entonces que sus pies ya no estaban sobre el suelo, que Harry la había alzado en vilo para poder tenerla más cerca de sí, y tragó saliva mientras trataba de pensar en las mil y una razones por las que no deberían de encontrarse en esa postura.

'Dime entonces qué es lo que piensas de mí después de haberte dicho que aún te amo' sintió su aliento a Whisky de Fuego golpeándole el rostro una vez más y al ver con qué intensidad Harry la estaba contemplando, no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva de nuevo al percatarse de que quizá estaba mucho más cerca de lo que le había parecido en un principio.

Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros dispuesta a ejercer presión para alejarlo de sí, mas al abrir la boca para exigirle que la devolviera al suelo no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra.

_'Marcar territorio'_, dijo la voz de Luna en su mente, terminando por destruir por completo la poca capacidad de raciocinio que le quedaba después de ver cómo él le miraba los labios. El rostro de Candance con ese gesto burlón con el que la había mirado en su sueño apareció en su mente y entonces supo que acababa de perder el control sobre sí misma.

'Bésame' susurró sin apenas reconocer su propia voz y percatándose de que Harry la miraba con detenimiento, como si creyera haber escuchado mal. Esperó durante varios segundos a que él actuara, mas cuando no lo hizo la desesperación se apoderó de ella.

¿Era posible que acabara de decirle que seguía amándola y que aún así no deseara besarla? Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía por no desear compararse con Candance una vez más, lo golpeó con un beso hambriento mientras con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello del que a su parecer era un Harry tan sorprendido que tardó varios segundos en comenzar a corresponderle.

Sintió de pronto sus manos tocándola con una ansiedad que enseguida encendió un fuego en su interior, uno que hasta ese momento creía extinguido, y entonces él rompió el beso en un movimiento brusco, dejándola insatisfecha y con ganas de más.

Hermione abrió los ojos jadeando para tratar de recuperar el aliento y lo miró al igual que si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no besaba así a un hombre, que un hombre la besaba así, y en ese instante no podía pensar en otra cosa que en comprobar que no se había tratado de una alucinación.

Volvió a besarlo mientras introducía la lengua en su boca antes de que a él se le ocurriera decir algo que rompiera el momento, gimiendo al percatarse de que en esta ocasión Harry no tardaba ni un solo segundo en corresponderle con la misma necesidad que ella.

Gimieron al unísono y se abrazaron hasta que sus cuerpos estaban imposiblemente cerca, tanto que hasta Hermione sentía una sensación de ahogo que no pudo importarle menos. Se estaba quedando sin aliento por la fuerza con la que Harry la sujetaba contra sí pero supo que estaba dispuesta a morir de esa forma.

Y una parte de ella sabía que terminaría arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que había comenzado, pero en ese momento debía admitir que le daba igual. Era consciente de que actuar por celos era el error más grande que podía cometer, mas no dejaba de ver en su mente la mirada burlona de Candance provocándole la necesidad de demostrarse a sí misma que no importaba esa mujer, que Harry seguía siendo suyo a pesar del tiempo y de las circunstancias.

Y vaya si estaba en lo cierto, porque si no fuese así dudaba que él fuera a oponer tan poca resistencia a sus avances o a comenzar a desnudarla con tanto apremio. Hermione estaba segura de que nunca antes se había mostrado tan desesperado y se permitió sonreír durante unos segundos mientras sentía sus manos temblorosas deslizándole la falda hasta la cintura, descubriendo sus muslos y su ropa interior.

Al menos hasta que se percató del lugar donde se encontraban, cuando la alzó en vilo para sentarla en la encimera de la cocina.

Se separó de él conteniendo el aliento y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, buscando el reloj. En cualquier momento cualquiera de sus amigos, e incluso la propia Candance, podría bajar a desayunar y estaba segura de que lo último que deseaba era que se encontraran con semejante escena.

'¿Qué sucede?' le preguntó él hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. Hermione gimió al sentir su lengua deslizándose a lo largo de la yugular y cerró los ojos, mareada.

'Podría venir alguien' respondió con voz entrecortada.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el cuerpo de Harry se tensara y para que alzara la cabeza de un movimiento rápido.

'Vayamos a otro lugar' Hermione mordió su labio inferior y echó un nuevo vistazo a los lados. Aquella propuesta era sin duda de lo más tentadora, pero…

'¿Y qué pasa con Candance?' Harry la contempló con una ceja enarcada con lo que a ella le pareció un gesto de diversión que la llevó a fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

'¿Y qué pasa con Whiteman?' respondió de regreso, provocando con esa pregunta que el estómago de la castaña diera un vuelco. Ni siquiera habría pensado en él de no haber sido porque el ojiverde se lo había recordado. ¿En qué clase de persona la convertía eso?

'Yo…' se quedó pensativa y en un acto reflejo muy propio de ella mordió su labio inferior mientras en su mente se disputaba una auténtica batalla naval. Deseaba más que nunca sentirse de nuevo entre los brazos de Harry, pero…

¿Pero qué? ¿No quería serle infiel a Henry? Porque estaba segura de que técnicamente en sí ya lo había sido, así que—.

'Ya veo' Harry se separó de ella antes de darle opción a nada y Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldiciendo internamente al tiempo que escuchaba sus pasos alejándose.

'Espera. No lo entiendes. No—' la silenció el sonido de una puerta cerrándose en alguna parte y, abriendo los ojos de par en par, saltó de la encimera apresurándose a colocar su ropa de regreso al lugar que le correspondía con un nerviosismo sin igual.

'¿El qué no entiendo?' le preguntó el moreno, sobresaltándola al no haberse percatado de cuándo se había acercado a donde ella estaba.

'Que ni siquiera me habría acordado de Henry de no ser porque lo nombraste, así que ¿qué te hace pensar eso?' susurró mientras escuchaba pasos apresurados descendiendo las escaleras, llevándola a comprender que debían zanjar ese tema cuanto antes 'Pero no creo que este sea el momento más indicado para—' los labios de Harry sobre los de ella la silenciaron. Hermione produjo un respingo de sorpresa y se separó de él con toda la rapidez que pudo, trastabillando encima de los tacones.

'Y yo que pensaba que había madrugado'

Tan pronto como escuchó la voz de Candance tras ella se le tensaron todos y cada uno de los músculos que formaban su cuerpo. Envió a Harry una mirada significativa y se volteó en dirección a la encimera, donde todavía estaban las dos tazas en las que se suponía iban a servirse el café que ya hervía en la tetera.

'Tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? Creía que regresarías al terminar el funeral y hace más de doce horas de eso' escuchó que le decía al moreno y la observó de reojo percatándose de que no parecía molesta, sino más bien preocupada.

'Fui a hacerle una visita al viejo Tom al Caldero Chorreante al volver de Edimburgo anoche. El Whisky de Fuego me entretuvo más de lo que esperaba' respondió el moreno con tono condescendiente y animado, muy alejado de aquel con el que se había dirigido a Hermione minutos atrás.

'Sí, ya puedo olerlo' respondió Candance, quien de pronto apareció al lado de la castaña para sacar la tetera del fuego 'Tanto como puedo ver que alguien ha decidido ir a trabajar hoy' el gesto de Harry se tornó confuso mientras posaba sus ojos en una Hermione que hacía todo lo posible por eludir su mirada.

'¿Qué quieres decir con eso?' preguntó a su compañera.

'Hermione no fue a trabajar ayer' contestó 'Prefirió quedarse aquí para darnos opción a crear teorías que explicaran su comportamiento taciturno' la aludida se atragantó con su propia saliva tan pronto como su conversación con Ginny y Tonks asaltó su mente después de esas palabras y, tras enviarle a Harry una mirada de reojo, aceptó muy en contra de su voluntad la taza de café que Candance acababa de situar frente a ella.

'Gracias' dijo entre dientes y mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

'¿De qué está hablando?' le preguntó el moreno cuando se volteó hacia él dispuesta a dirigirse hacia la mesa de la cocina.

'Ella sabrá, porque lo que es yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea' mintió.

Sabía bien a qué se refería Candance, pero no entendía por qué sacaba ella el tema cuando se suponía que no debería de hacerle la más mínima gracia. Pensó en Ginny y en Tonks, en la teoría de la pelirroja que Dora tanto aprobaba, y las maldijo por el modo en el que la habían traicionado deseando que llegara el momento de volver a tenerlas frente a ella para reprocharles que hubieran confraternizado con la enemiga.

'Después te lo contaré. Ahora ve a darte una ducha y a cambiarte de ropa, Potter. Apestas a alcohol'

Harry las miró a ambas con los ojos entrecerrados y, tras varios segundos de silencio, volteó sobre sí mismo y abandonó la cocina a toda velocidad. Hermione esperó a que se alejara escaleras arriba y, una vez le pareció que acababa de oír una puerta cerrándose en el piso superior, se giró hacia Candance con expresión furiosa invadiendo sus facciones.

'¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?' le preguntó 'No sé a qué diablos estás jugando, pero te aseguro que eso que sostienes entre tus manos no es un quaffle, sino una bludger que podría volverse en tu contra y golpearte en los dientes' añadió con tono brusco, enfureciéndose todavía más cuando vio que la Auror frente a ella sonreía.

'¿Se trata de una amenaza?' comentó con sorna, observándola con gesto de burla mientras acercaba la taza a sus labios para sorber el café que humeaba en su interior. Aquello terminó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Hermione.

'¿Crees acaso que si Harry se entera de que comencé a salir con Henry sólo por obtener una reacción por su parte, se quedará de brazos cruzados?' Candance escupió el café al tiempo que alzaba sus cejas considerablemente, tosiendo atragantada.

Fue entonces que Hermione maldijo, consciente de que acababa de admitir una verdad que la tarde anterior había negado hasta el cansancio y frente a alguien que parecía no tener idea de nada de lo que estaba hablando. Parecía ser que Ginny y Tonks no la habían traicionado en lo más mínimo y se sintió estúpida por haberlo pensado así. Era sorprendente la capacidad que Candance tenía para sacarla de sus papeles hasta el punto en el que perdía por completo el control sobre su sentido común y su lengua.

'¿Estás saliendo con ese tío sólo por—?'

'He dicho que empecé a salir con él por eso, no que siguiera con él sólo por— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvida que dije nada' la castaña se sentía traicionada por sí misma y, nerviosa como nunca antes lo había estado, se dirigió por fin en dirección a la mesa. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que si no se sentaba enseguida terminaría cayéndose de espaldas.

'¿Que lo olvide? ¿Por qué me lo has dicho, entonces?' le preguntó la Auror acercándose a donde ella estaba para tomar asiento a su lado. Hermione ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla.

'Creí que era eso lo que— Pensé que Ginny y Tonks te habían contado que— Olvídalo'

'Así que por eso estaban esas dos tan sonrientes ayer… Ahora lo entiendo' murmuró, pareciendo que hablaba más para sí que para la castaña 'Aunque no comprendo tu comportamiento, la verdad' le dijo '¿Sería mucho pedir que me explicaras—?'

'Sí. Sería mucho pedir' la interrumpió ella, molesta. Candance enarcó una ceja.

'Si lo que querías era provocar una reacción de Harry bien podrías haberte presentado en Edimburgo. Te puedo asegurar que no tardaría ni un pestañeo en lanzarse a tus pies' Hermione abrió la boca para decirle que sus consejos llegaban con retraso, pero entonces frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que en sí acababa de decirle y, por primera vez en días, la miró a los ojos sin desear que cayera fulminada frente a ella.

'Lo estás diciendo como si no te importara en lo más mínimo que Harry…' ni siquiera sabía cómo terminar esa frase.

'¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Es verdad!' Candance parecía sorprendida más que enfadada y la sobresaltó por su repentino ímpetu '¡Mantente alejada de Harry!' exclamó aquello con tanta inseguridad que Hermione no pudo evitar contemplarla al igual que si estuviera loca. Candance, por su parte, acababa de levantarse y se alejaba en dirección a la puerta muy consciente de que un par de ojos marrones la seguían en cada uno de sus movimientos 'Iré a darme una ducha para escoltarte hasta el Ministerio. Intentaré tardar lo menos posible pero, nunca se sabe, quizá Harry no esté tan casado como parecía a simple vista'

Hermione lanzó un jadeo de dolor después de verla abandonar la cocina y, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la sensación de que su corazón acababa de ser apuñalado, fijó su mirada en la taza de café frente a ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y sintió enfado hacia sí misma por estar reaccionado de ese modo ante las palabras de Candance, algo que la llevó a sentirse por completo incapaz de contener la rabia que sentía hacia esa mujer.

Con un gesto brusco tomó el asa de la taza dentro de su mano derecha y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared que había frente a ella, rompiéndola en decenas de pedazos.

.

_~ Hall del Ministerio de Magia~_

_._

_Jueves 15 de Diciembre, 12:12 AM_

_._

Harry apenas había dormido cuatro horas y muy a pesar de que en esos días no conocía lo que era la palabra descanso, en ese instante se sentía al igual que si recién hubiera llegado de unas largas vacaciones sin dar un palo al agua. El viaje a Edimburgo, el funeral y el pasar toda la noche en El Caldero Chorreante bebiendo hasta que Tom le había aconsejado irse a casa lo habían hecho polvo hasta el punto en el que, tras salir de la ducha, había caído derrotado sobre su cama y no se había despertado hasta que la claridad de la mañana dándole en pleno rostro lo había arrancado del mundo de los sueños.

Y quizá habría cerrado las cortinas para seguir durmiendo si no fuera porque el recordar lo que había sucedido con Hermione unas pocas horas atrás lo había terminado de espabilar. Con un humor que no sentía en años se había dado otra ducha que lo refrescara un poco y había salido hacia el Ministerio sin pensarlo dos veces siquiera.

Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba mirarla a los ojos para asegurarse de que sus besos no habían sido solamente un sueño, una treta llevada a cabo por su mente agotada y todo el Whisky de Fuego que había ingerido.

Llegó al piso de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica con una amplia sonrisa y, tras saludar a una sonrojada Megan que no hizo otra cosa que mover su mano derecha hacia él con un gesto soñador, apresuró sus pasos hacia el despacho de Hermione.

'Creí que te habías dormido' le dijo Candance cuando apenas le faltaban unos metros para alcanzar la puerta de la oficina de la castaña, fuera de la cual se encontraba la Auror sentada con expresión aburrida en una silla.

'Y ya me desperté' saludó con un gesto de cabeza a Charlotte y de nuevo regresó sus atenciones hacia su compañera, sonriendo de tal modo que ella no tardó en contemplarlo al igual que si se hubiera vuelto loco.

'¿Sigues borracho?' le preguntó con sorna. Harry rodó los ojos.

'Eres más graciosa de lo que pensaba' frunció entonces el ceño mientras miraba a los lados '¿Por qué estás aquí fuera en lugar de—?'

'Me pidió que la dejara a solas con… ya sabes quién' el ojiverde miró su mano derecha encerrando el pomo de la puerta que le concedería la entrada al despacho de la castaña y tragó saliva mientras sentía cómo todo su buen humor se iba al traste 'Y dio órdenes explícitas de que nadie la molestara, así que será mejor que empieces a alejarte de esa puerta antes de—'

En ese momento alguien desde adentro tiró con tanta fuerza de la puerta para abrirla que Harry se vio obligado a soltar el picaporte para no ser arrastrado, quedándose estático cuando vio a Henry contemplándolo al igual que si deseara molerlo a golpes.

'Por supuesto' dijo Whiteman con sarcasmo y mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho de Hermione de un portazo.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño sin comprender qué diablos le sucedía a ese tipo, sobre todo cuando pasó a su lado y lo empujó chocando su hombro contra el de él, pero sabía que si no se había abalanzado sobre su espalda para darle su merecido era porque lo último que deseaba era que Hermione volviera a ponerse en su contra. Lo observó alejarse a paso apresurado a lo largo del pasillo y, una vez lo perdió de vista, Harry miró a una Candance que se encogió de hombros indicándole que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando.

'Entraré a hablar con ella' susurró a su compañera y la Auror asintió mientras le hacía un gesto con las manos indicándole que le dejaba el camino libre, la expresión de su rostro bañada en puro desconcierto 'Procura que no entre nadie, ¿de acuerdo?' Candance suspiró y se puso en pie.

'Teniendo en cuenta que se quedará en buenas manos, creo que iré a buscar un café. Charlotte, no dejes que entre nadie en el despacho' le dijo a la secretaria, quien asintió a toda velocidad '¿Queréis que os traiga algo?' Harry enseguida movió la cabeza a los lados, negando.

'Gracias, señorita Boyle, pero estoy bien' respondió la joven secretaria con tono amable.

Candance se encogió de hombros y, tras enviarle una última mirada al ojiverde, le dio la espalda y se alejó a pasos amplios agitando tras ella la larga capa que formaba parte de su vestimenta de Auror.

Harry agitó la cabeza y de nuevo tomó el picaporte de la puerta que le daría la entrada al despacho de Hermione, abriéndola para encontrarse con que la silla que la castaña ocupaba estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño y dio un paso al frente echando un vistazo a los lados para dar con ella, sintiendo que su corazón se encogía al ver el jarrón que anteriormente conservaba sus rosas disecadas, roto sobre un suelo lleno de pétalos pisoteados.

'¿Hermione?' preguntó, confuso y comenzando a sentirse asustado.

'Vete' escuchó aquel jadeo proviniendo desde detrás de su mesa y, con el estómago hecho un nudo de nervios, cerró la puerta y se acercó bordeando el escritorio para verla sentaba con la espalda apoyada contra los cajones de la mesa, abrazada a sus rodillas y con el rostro escondido entre sus manos.

No había necesitado escucharla sollozar para saber que estaba llorando. Cuando le había pedido que se fuera ya lo supo al oír su voz llena de congoja, pero el verla moverse en espasmos mientras intentaba por todos los medios no producir sonido alguno le partió el corazón. Apretó los puños y pensó en salir a buscar a Whiteman para partirle el rostro a puñetazos, pero simplemente no podía dejarla sola y mucho menos en ese estado.

Se acercó hasta ella y tragó saliva al ver que entre sus dedos conservaba una rosa disecada que se había salvado de quedar tan hecha trizas como las demás, haciendo que su mente comenzara a crear demasiadas hipótesis para su gusto, a divagar. Se acuclilló a su lado y con la mano derecha tomó las de ella para que descubriera su rostro, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Hermione lo empujó con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer de espaldas.

'¡Vete!' exclamó con voz desgarrada por el dolor.

'¿Qué—?' Harry tomó aliento y se incorporó mientras apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza 'Dime qué te ha hecho y te juro—'

'Vete' repitió, esta vez empleando un tono cansado, derrotado.

El ojiverde la contempló con pesar y sin ser capaz de comprender qué era lo que le sucedía, por qué después del modo en el que se habían besado esa mañana no deseaba verlo. ¿Qué podía haberle hecho Whiteman? No había cosa que más quisiera que salir a buscarlo y pedirle explicaciones, pero se negaba a apartarse del lado de la castaña aún cuando ella se empeñaba en que lo hiciera.

'Cariño…' gateó hasta ella, sobresaltándose cuando de pronto Hermione lo miró con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas en lo que a él le pareció un gesto de furia que no entendía en lo más mínimo.

'¿Cariño?' le preguntó con rabia, entre dientes. La observó ponerse en pie con ímpetu '¡Vete de mi despacho!' exclamó, empujándolo cuando él se incorporó '¡Fuera!'

'Pero Hermione, ¿qué—?' le propinó un leve puñetazo en el pecho y luego otro.

'¡Lárgate! ¡Vete con Candance y déjame en paz!' Harry la tomó de las manos y la atrajo hacia él para rodearla con sus brazos y así evitar que prosiguiera golpeándolo como lo estaba haciendo.

'Mírame' le pidió con tono suplicante, pero la castaña no hizo más que menear la cabeza a los lados sollozando con más fuerza al tiempo que trataba de liberarse de su agarre '¿Puedo saber por qué estás así conmigo? Esta mañana—'

'Tardó más de cuarenta minutos en bajar a la cocina después de haberme dicho que subiría a… comprobar cuán cansado estabas' escupió Hermione forcejeando con él y desconcertándolo con sus palabras.

'¿Qué? ¿De quién—?' preguntó un segundo antes de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y maldecir al percatarse de quién hablaba exactamente.

Lanzó un suspiro y miró a Hermione, consciente de que no podría reprocharle para nada a Candance el que le hubiera dicho algo así y mucho menos después de que él mismo le pidiera que lo ayudara a darle celos. Lo irónico era que justo lo hubiera hecho en el momento menos indicado. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué le había dicho su superior a Hermione pero, por cómo le hablaba, podía hacerse una idea.

'Escúchame' suplicó mientras tomaba el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos intentando que lo mirara a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, Harry desde luego no esperaba que lo hiciera con ese rechazo.

'Suéltame'

'No. No voy a soltarte' contestó el moreno mientras la contemplaba con intensidad 'Quiero que me escuches' Hermione sollozó, eludiendo su mirada una vez más 'No hay nada entre Candance y yo' le dijo, su voz más ronca de la que la recordaba 'Nunca lo ha habido, ni nunca—'

'No—' lo empujó, lo esquivó cuando intentó tomarla del brazo y se dirigió a la puerta a paso rápido, abriéndola de par en par tras haber prácticamente arrancado su abrigo y su bolso del perchero que había junto a ésta.

Harry la siguió sin perder un solo segundo suplicándole que se detuviera y hablara con él mientras todas y cada una de las personas que se encontraban en ese momento en el Departamento los miraban con desconcierto. Y no era para menos. No todos los días se podía ver a Hermione Granger perdiendo lo cabales, llorando, al tiempo que el salvador del mundo mágico le rogaba que lo escuchara. Los murmullos no tardaron en llegar, sobre todo cuando ambos se detuvieron frente a las puertas cerradas del ascensor para continuar con su forcejeo.

'Hermione, por favor, estamos armando un espectáculo. ¿Por qué simplemente no dejas que te explique—?'

'Fue un error aceptar quedarme en Grimmauld Place' espetó ella, interrumpiéndolo un segundo antes de voltearse para entrar al ascensor.

Harry, sorprendido aún por su cambio de comportamiento, la siguió y se situó a su espalda mientras ella encaraba la pared. Las dos personas que había en el interior del habitáculo, un mago de entrado en años y una mujer infinitamente más joven que iba colgada de su brazo, los miraron de reojo, en silencio, suficiente para que el moreno se mantuviera callado para no darles el lujo de poder cotillear acerca de sus vidas. Aunque después de cómo habían abandonado el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, estaba más que seguro que dos personas más al tanto de sus problemas con Hermione no causarían el fin del mundo.

Cuando alcanzaron el Hall del Ministerio esperó a que la castaña saliera en primer lugar del ascensor y, tan pronto como comprobó que nadie ponía atención en ellos, la tomó del brazo obligándola a detenerse de forma brusca.

'Esto es ridículo, Hermione' le dijo mientras la volteaba para que lo mirase a los ojos. Claro que, como bien había esperado, ella se empeñaba en eludir su mirada '¿Por qué no me crees? Entre Candance y yo nunca ha habido nada' la castaña produjo un respingo que implicaba sarcasmo.

'Lo dices como si no os hubiera visto besándoos; o como si no durmieseis en el mismo dormitorio; o como si—'

'Candance es lesbiana' espetó Harry, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que fuera a sumar a esa lista de pruebas que había comenzado a relatar con tanta furia. Vio que Hermione entrecerraba los ojos, al igual que si estuviera considerando de veras esa opción, y suspiró 'Y me dio un buen bofetón por haberla besado, por si eso te hace sentir mejor'

'Oh, estoy que salto en un pie, ¿no me ves?' la castaña se soltó de forma brusca de su agarre y reinició su andar apresurado hacia las puertas de cristal que daban a una de las calles más concurridas del Callejón Diagón con un Harry que echaba humo siguiéndole los pasos.

No era para nada buena idea que anduviera a la intemperie y debía comunicárselo cuanto antes, pero la reacción de Hermione al saberse perseguida hizo que eso se olvidara de ese detalle.

'No tengo nada más que hablar contigo, así que deja de seguirme'

'Te sigo porque no puedo dejarte sola, ¿recuerdas? Merlín, ¿por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan complicadas?' le preguntó mientras bajaba tras ella a lo largo de las escaleras una vez habían abandonado el Ministerio.

'¿Yo hago las cosas complicadas? ¿Por qué has tenido que hacerme pensar que entre vosotros dos había algo en lugar de decirme la verdad? Te lo reclamé en más de una ocasión y—'

'Simplemente no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de verte celosa aún a pesar de que estés saliendo con un tipo que me pone del hígado. ¿Tienes idea lo genial que es verte enviar miradas de odio a Candance a cada segundo sin motivo, cuándo se supone deberías estar pensando en tu amorcito?' le preguntó Harry con tal tono socarrón que supo se mereció la mirada furibunda que Hermione le envió antes de apresurar su andar en dirección al Caldero Chorreante '¿Y a dónde se supone que estamos yendo? Sabes bien que no es seguro que salgas sin tu escolta. Deberíamos de ir enseguida a un lugar seguro en lugar de andar por ahí exponiéndote como presa fácil'

'Tengo al gran Harry Potter ejerciéndome de sombra, ¿no es así?' él rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

'No me parece un tema para bromear, Hermione. Si hasta ahora no te ha pasado nada es también porque no has salido de Grimmauld Place ni del Ministerio, así que recomiendo que no tentemos a la suerte y—'

La castaña continuó caminando agradecida porque por fin se hubiera callado, e iba maldiciendo por lo bajo a cuanto se le pasaba por la cabeza perdida en su mar de odio momentáneo, cuando de pronto escuchó un estallido a su espalda y vio a las personas que caminaban hacia ella retroceder despavoridas. Con la rapidez que la caracterizaba sustrajo su varita del bolsillo y se volteó, abriendo la boca en un gesto de desconcierto al ver una capa de humo avanzando en su dirección. Entonces reaccionó y, agitando su varita sobre su cabeza con movimientos circulares, se apresuró a enviar una ventisca de aire que hiciera que el humo se desvaneciera.

Lo primero que vio cuando la calle estrecha quedó despejada, fue a Harry acostado boca abajo en el suelo de adoquines tratando de incorporarse mientras un hombre acuclillado a su lado lo tomaba del brazo, varita en mano. El terror la envolvió al pensar que podría tratarse de McWorth y, sin pensarlo dos veces siquiera, le envió un hechizo paralizante que hizo que sus extremidades se pegaran a su cuerpo y quedara inmovilizado.

Vio entonces cómo Harry caía de nuevo de bruces y echó a correr hacia él para socorrerlo, mas cuando apenas le faltaban un par de zancadas más para alcanzarlo, su varita salió volando de su mano y algo la tomó del pelo con tal fuerza, que la detuvo y la obligó a retroceder mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y producía un alarido de dolor.

Algo fino y duro se clavó en su cuello, una mano le cubrió parcialmente el rostro y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_¡Hola a todos!

Siento mucho haberme retrasado tantísimo en traeros el capítulo, pero debo decir que todavía acaba de salir del horno. Muchísimas gracias por los mensajes que me habéis dejado del capítulo anterior. De veras os agradezco que me leáis, opinéis y, sobre todo, que lo hagáis porque os guste la historia y deseéis animarme a continuarla.

Un saludo enorme y hasta la próxima - la cual espero no sea muy lejana -.

¡Gracias!


	8. Capítulo 7: Desesperación

**N/A:**Hola a todos!

¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer, porque traigo un bien merecido capítulo por los reviews que me habéis dejado Muchas gracias por compartir conmigo vuestras opiniones pero, eso sí, antes de publicar debo lanzar una advertencia.

Este capítulo que viene a continuación _**tiene escenas que podrían dañar la sensibilidad de algunas personas**_, así que mucho ojo al leer, ¿si? No quiero traumatizar a nadie a pesar de que traté de ser lo más delicada posible con este tema ya que de por sí a mí me desagrada, pero bueno... quería probarme, ver si podía hacerlo y, aparentemente, logré superar un poquito esas barreras que nunca me ha gustado traspasar.

Gracias a todos por leer y... bueno, ya me diréis cuando publique.

.

.

**Capítulo 7: Desesperación**

.

.

_'Hermione, recibí tu aviso y vine en cuanto— ¿Te encuentras bien?' la castaña se limpió el rostro a toda velocidad y trató por todos los medios de esconder su rostro a un Henry al que ya podía escuchar acercándose a ella a pasos apresurados hasta que se detuvo a su lado._

_Sus manos tomaron su rostro en una caricia gentil, dulce, para obligarla a mirarlo, mas ella no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Lo sucedido entre ella y Harry en la cocina de Grimmauld Place no dejaba de dar vueltas a su mente, casi tantas como lo hacía la sugerencia que Candance le había enviado antes de tardar cuarenta minutos exactos en reunirse de nuevo con ella. El recordarlo de nuevo la llevó a sollozar una vez más mientras tomaba las muñecas de Henry para apartar sus manos de ella. Ni se merecía que se preocupase por ella ni quería que lo hiciera._

_'Tenías razón' le dijo con voz temblorosa y él sólo frunció el ceño al no comprender de qué le estaba hablando 'Estabas en tu derecho de desconfiar del regreso de Harry a mi vida, de acusarme de—' no pudo decir nada más al respecto porque la necesidad de disculparse con él era tan grande que comenzaba a asfixiarla 'Lo lamento muchísimo, yo—' escondió el rostro en sus manos mientras sentía aquel silencio que de pronto los envolvía como cientos de cubos de agua helada sobre su cuerpo._

_No quería hacerle daño a Henry, la había tratado siempre muy bien y no lo merecía, pero debía saber la verdad._

_'¿Ha sucedido algo entre Potter y tú?' el que empleara su apellido no hacía más que empeorar las cosas._

_'Yo—Perdóname, pero—Aún estoy enamorada de él' lo escuchó lanzar un suspiro de hastío mientras sus pasos se alejaban de ella. Pensó que abandonaría su despacho, que le haría las cosas fáciles, pero eso era porque simplemente no conocía a Henry tan bien como creía._

_'Esperé por ti durante años, Hermione. Años' le reclamó con tono dolido 'Mientras estabas con él no veía el momento en el que te fijaras en mí, pero no. Sólo tenías ojos para Potter. Incluso después de haberlo dejado fui tu pañuelo de lágrimas bajo la esperanza de que me considerases de una vez como algo más que un amigo, ¿para qué?' no alzaba la voz y la castaña debía admitir que quizá temía más toda esa ira contenida con la que se dirigía a ella que los gritos que había escuchado proferir a Harry tantas veces 'Para perderte de nuevo a la primera de cambio, para que corrieras a sus brazos ante la mínima oportunidad' escuchó un golpe y lo miró con un sobresalto que pronto se transformó en desolación al ver que acababa de arrojar al suelo el jarrón con sus rosas._

_Se levantó a toda prisa de la silla y fue hasta él, empujándolo para que dejase de pisotearlas y patearlas. En ese momento aquellas flores disecadas eran lo único que le quedaba de Harry y estaba dispuesta a defenderlas aunque tuviera que hacer uso de su varita._

_'Te aferras a cualquier cosa que él haya tocado, ¿no es así? Ya pareces haber olvidado todo lo que—' Henry se silenció y Hermione no pudo hacer más que sentir cómo el enfado comenzaba a reemplazar el dolor que sentía._

_'¿Todo lo que me hizo?' le preguntó, encarándolo '¿Eso ibas a decir?'_

_'¿Acaso no recuerdas ya cuántas veces lloraste a causa de sus estúpidos celos?'_

_'Aquí la única estúpida fui yo por no creerlo en ninguna de las ocasiones que me dijo que tú eras quien lo provocaba, quien lo hacía dudar de mí. ¡Te defendí! ¡Me puse de tu lado pensado que—!' apretó la mandíbula y los puños, segura de que si ese hombre no salía enseguida de su vista acabaría por golpearlo con el mismo puño que le había roto la nariz a Draco Malfoy en su tercer año en Hogwarts 'Lárgate de mi vista o te juro que te arrepentirás de haberme conocido' le dijo entre dientes._

_Henry meneó la cabeza mientras un gesto de disgusto bañaba sus facciones. Le sostuvo la mirada durante varios segundos y, finalmente, volteó sobre sí mismo. Hermione le dio la espalda y miró al suelo, mordiendo su labio inferior al ver que tan sólo una de las rosas había quedado intacta junto al florero roto en mil pedazos y la recogió._

_'Por supuesto' escuchó decir a Henry con sarcasmo cuando abrió la puerta, pero ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar y enseguida un portazo anunció su partida._

_Hermione sollozó y, con piernas temblorosas, se deslizó hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo, tras el escritorio, con la espalda apoyada contra los cajones y la rosa resguardada en su mano._

_._

_._

Hacía tiempo que no le dolía el cuerpo de ese modo, ni que sentía tanto frío. Para ser exactos, cuando abrió los ojos, creyó que había vuelto al pasado y que acababa de despertarse en aquella tienda que durante la búsqueda de los Horcruxes había sido su único hogar. Pero no era tela lo que la rodeaba, sino paredes oscuras, mugrientas, en un cuarto no muy amplio e iluminado por una claridad natural tan pobre que enseguida la llevó a comprender que el lugar en el que se encontraba no podría tener más que una ventana pequeña.

Hermione se incorporó despacio mientras fruncía los labios en un gesto de repulsión ante la suciedad del suelo sobre el que se encontraba. A menos de dos metros de ella había una rata muerta, disecada ya del tiempo que de seguro llevaba allí. Se alejó de ella arrastrándose por el cemento y pegó su espalda a una pared, sintiéndola fría.

Se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza, encogiéndose para intentar conservar el poco calor que irradiaba su cuerpo mientras se ayudaba echando su aliento cálido sobre su piel. No podía escuchar nada más allá de su respiración y de un repiqueteo que suponía se trataba de lluvia, o tal vez una gotera, no estaba segura pero le provocaba pinchazos en la sien derecha. Se llevó una mano a aquella zona sintiendo bajo su tacto algo espeso y húmedo para, en el momento en el que abrió la palma frente a sus ojos, distinguir un líquido oscuro deslizándose a lo largo de ella.

Estaba sangrando y Merlín sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero el suficiente como para no haberse enterado de a dónde la había llevado McWorth. Se estremeció sólo de pensar en sus manos tocándola y sintió ganas de vomitar. Durante días había temido que ese momento llegara pero ahora debía admitir que no era el miedo lo que más la atemorizaba, sino la repulsión hacia aquello que sabía la esperaba bajo su dominio.

Visualizó el rostro de ese hombre en su cabeza. En las fotos que con tanto esmero habían publicado en la prensa para advertir acerca de él, para pedir que se informara a las autoridades en caso de ser visto, parecía un sádico. Tenía facciones atractivas, pero su mirada azul expresaba locura y sus labios y nariz se arrugaban en un gesto cruel que le había puesto los pelos de punta al verlo.

Todavía no le había visto el rostro en persona pero estaba segura de que sería mil veces peor.

Y ahora, la tenía a ella. Recordar los informes que Harry la había obligado a ojear le llenaban la cabeza de imágenes, le provocaban pavor. Si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso al moreno, si lo hubiera escuchado cuando le dijo que no era buena idea salir a la calle como si nada... Pero estaba tan furiosa con él, con ella misma, que no había sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera alejarse de todo y de todos.

Pensó en el moreno en ese momento, en que antes de haber perdido el conocimiento lo último que había visto era a él tratando de incorporarse del suelo. Se preguntó si se encontraría bien, si quizá ya había empezado a buscarla o por la contra habría necesitado ser trasladado a San Mungo. El miedo la invadió al no saber qué clase de hechizo le habría enviado McWorth para derribarlo, suplicando porque no hubiera sufrido daños. Bastante tenía ya ella como para que aún por encima también Harry se encontrara herido.

Estaba divagando en lo sucedido con el moreno antes de acabar en aquel lugar cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse y de pronto pudo ver un halo de luz a lo lejos que durante unos segundos la obligó a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, se percató de que aquel lugar en el que estaba no podía tratarse de otro que un sótano, algo que confirmó por completo cuando una bombilla que colgaba varios centímetros por debajo del techo se encendió, cegándola una vez más. Cerró los ojos y ocultó el rostro entre sus rodillas mientras temblaba de frío, de miedo.

La madera crujiendo bajo los pasos de McWorth descendiendo los escalones la llevaron a tensarse. Quizá lo más inteligente que podía hacer era simular seguir desmayada, pero supo que era demasiado tarde para llevar a cabo el teatro cuando escuchó la leve risa de aquel hombre alcanzando sus oídos.

'Veo que por fin te has despertado' Hermione se negó a mirarlo y se abrazó a sí misma con más fuerza '¿Ni siquiera vas a agradecerme que todavía no te haya matado?'

Recordó la tortura a la que la había sometido Bellatrix, el cómo había soportado sus juegos macabros con toda la fortaleza que había podido. Los gritos que había proferido todavía la perseguían en algunas pesadillas, pero tenía el mayor de los recordatorios de ese día tatuado en el brazo y jamás podría olvidarlo. Con McWorth esperaba poder hacer lo mismo, esperaba poder resistir el tiempo suficiente hasta que la encontraran, hasta que Harry diera con ella.

'La verdad, esperaba encontrarte muerta. Con el cuello roto, tal vez. Tu descenso por las escaleras fue un tanto atropellado y veo que tienes una muestra de ello en la cabeza' sintió su mano acariciarle la sien y se apartó de un movimiento brusco, asqueada porque la hubiera tocado 'Si te portaras bien conmigo, podría curarte. De perder más sangre dudo mucho que vayas a aguantar más tiempo con vida'

'¿Se supone que eso te preocupa?' le preguntó sin poder evitarlo y mientras, por primera vez, se atrevía a mirarlo. Apenas pudo ver su rostro ya que se encontraba justo delante de la bombilla, cubriendo la poca claridad que de por sí expulsaba.

Sin embargo, lo escuchó reír. Era una risa ahogada, pausada.

'Tienes razón. No me preocupa en lo más mínimo. Pero teniendo en cuenta que los Aurores ya han estado aquí y no han encontrado nada, dudo mucho que vuelvan' cuando lo vio dar un par de pasos hacia ella, retrocedió de nuevo hasta que la esquina formada por la unión de las paredes le impidió ir más allá 'Agradezco mi paciencia, sino de ningún modo mis planes habrían salido tan bien como había esperado. Ah, los contratiempos son un verdadero grano en el trasero'

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando su expresión divertida apareció frente a ella, de la nada. Como bien había supuesto, su rostro resultaba más atemorizante en persona a causa de esa mueca sádica que bañaba sus facciones.

'Sabía que Harry correría a buscarte en cuanto descifrara mi mensaje y ya no sólo por ese estúpido complejo de héroe que tiene, sino también por lo que habías sido para él' sin previo aviso la agarró con fuerza del cabello en un movimiento rápido 'O lo que todavía eres, por lo que he podido escuchar' susurró con los labios fruncidos en una mueca de asco 'Una discusión muy esclarecedora. Al parecer mi venganza tendrá mejor sabor del que pensaba'

McWorth se inclinó sobre ella hasta que Hermione pudo sentir su aliento cálido rozándole la oreja. Quiso alejarse al sentir asco de su proximidad pero él no hizo otra cosa que tomarla del cuello con su mano libre, apretándolo de tal forma que la castaña sintió sus dedos fuertes presionándole la tráquea, cortándole el aliento.

'No tienes idea de lo afortunado que me siento porque haya sido él precisamente quien dio el primer paso en falso. Lo creía un Auror más competente, pero ahí lo tienes… más concentrado en explicarte sus escarceos con esa Auror que te protege, que en prestar atención a lo que lo rodea'

Hermione comenzó a patalear y, al creer que se desmayaría por falta de oxígeno, lo tomó de las muñecas para comenzar a forcejear con él al fin. Cuando su fuerza no le sirvió de nada optó por arañarlo, clavarle las uñas mientras se removía para intentar soltarse.

'¡Maldita zorra!' exclamó después de que ella hubiera logrado hundir sus uñas en la piel de sus muñecas, empujándola lejos de él con tanta fuerza, que Hermione se golpeó contra la pared antes de caer sobre el suelo de piedra, jadeando y tosiendo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Una de las manos de McWorth volvió a tomarla del pelo 'Te juro que te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho, sangre sucia' gruñó antes de tirar de su cabello con un movimiento tan limpio y rápido que llegó a arrancarle un pequeño mechón 'Ruega por estar muerta para cuando regrese a por ti, porque si no es así espero, por tu bien, que te gusten las torturas o me temo que lo pasarás muy mal en estos próximos dos días'

La castaña esperó en silencio a que cerrara la puerta que había en la cima de las escaleras y, tan pronto lo hizo, se puso en pie mientras acariciaba con un marcado gesto de dolor su cuero cabelludo y su cuello. Tosió un par de veces más y tragó saliva, sintiendo como si ésta fuera lava descendiendo a lo largo de su garganta.

Le había dejado la luz encendida y aprovechó la situación para estudiar con mayor detenimiento aquel sótano en el que se encontraba. Como bien había supuesto, la ventana que había a unos dos metros del suelo era demasiado pequeña como para considerarla un modo de escape. Había muebles viejos y desvencijados esparcidos junto a las paredes, a excepción de una silla que parecía relativamente nueva, lo único allí que no estaba cubierto de polvo y telas de araña.

Volteó sobre sí misma abrazándose a su cuerpo y fijó sus ojos en el armario cuyas puertas estaban salidas de las bisagras. Se acercó hasta allí abriéndolo despacio y, tan pronto como reparó en las sábanas, no dudó ni por un segundo en tomar una de ellas sin importarle el olor a cerrado que desprendía para envolverse en ella y así tratar de combatir el frío.

De nuevo miró a su alrededor, viendo al fin que sus zapatos estaban uno en la mitad de las escaleras y el otro al final. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba descalza y miró sus pies, viéndolos sucios y con pequeños cortes que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que le había hecho McWorth? ¿O era que todo eso se lo había hecho cuando la dejó caer por las escaleras?

Dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma y suspiró.

Allí no había nada que pudiera emplear para intentar defenderse, a menos que golpease a McWorth con la silla o con una de las puertas del armario y tuviera la suerte de que tardara en reaccionar el tiempo suficiente para poder salir de aquel lugar.

Frunció entonces el ceño y se concentró en el salón de Grimmauld Place con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que le resultaría imposible Aparecerse pero tampoco perdería nada por intentarlo, así que eso hizo, cayendo al suelo tras un pestañeo después de que las barreras anti Aparición la hubieran bloqueado llevándola a marearse por el esfuerzo.

Gateó sintiéndose débil hasta la esquina más alejada de las escaleras de aquel sótano y se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza tras haberse envuelto por completo en aquella sábana que más parecía enfriarla que hacerla entrar en calor. La tela parecía que estaba húmeda, pero le dio igual y cubrió hasta la cabeza mientras de nuevo miraba a los lados.

Necesitaba encontrar el modo de salir de allí o, al menos, debía trazar un plan que le ayudara a lograrlo. El caso era, ¿el qué exactamente? Sin su varita y enfrentándose a un hombre que era lo doble que ella en masa corporal no creía que fuera a tener demasiadas posibilidades. Mucho menos cuando él sí estaba armado. Y no debía olvidar para nada su habilidad para transformase en una mosca…

Hermione suspiró y de nuevo comenzó a estudiar sus alrededores. Tendría que pensar con mente fría y olvidar sus miedos e inseguridades. Tendría que confiar en su hábil capacidad de resolución mental que parecía desarrollarse de manera abrumadora cuando jugaba con el tiempo en contra.

Porque si durante siete años había corrido contra reloj salvando su trasero y el de Harry y Ron de Voldemort, ahora no podía ser menos. McWorth había dicho algo de torturas durante los próximos dos días y si de algo estaba segura, era que no esperaría a ver qué pasaría cuando esas cuarenta y ocho horas finalizasen cuando ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a permitir que le tocara un solo pelo más.

Antes muerta.

.

.

'Lo único que sabemos con seguridad es que ha abandonado Londres' dijo Candance mientras se dirigía al grupo de Aurores apostados frente a ella, todos tan tensos ante la presencia de un recién llegado Harry que ni siquiera parecían atreverse a respirar.

'¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?' preguntó el moreno bajo un semblante serio, enfadado.

Desde el mismo momento en el que se había despertado en una camilla de San Mungo que se sentía ansioso por comenzar con la búsqueda de Hermione. Lo habría hecho él solo, pero el haber salido disparado de San Mungo sin importarle su estado ni la insistencia de los médicos en que reposara, lo hacía sentir débil. A cada tantos segundos se veía obligado a pestañear para recuperar la claridad de su visión y también se mantenía en todo momento apoyado contra algo para cuando se le iba la cabeza.

Tonks le había insistido en que no se llevara por la desesperación y permitiera que los médicos hicieran su trabajo, pero él no hacía más que repetirle tercamente que se encontraba bien aún sabiendo que su amiga no lo creía en lo más mínimo. Y estaba en su derecho de no hacerlo, la verdad. Sentía el sudor frío resbalándole por la espalda y cuando se había Aparecido en el Ministerio, lo había hecho con la sensación de que el cráneo estaba a punto de explotarle desde dentro.

McWorth le había enviado un hechizo por la espalda que lo había golpeado en la parte trasera de la cabeza y, aunque no había sido más que un maleficio para confundirlo, la corta distancia que al parecer podría haberlos separado era lo que causaba tantos problemas.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que un estúpido dolor de cabeza que le nublaba la visión de manera intermitente lo detuviera. McWorth se había llevado a Hermione de su lado y la encontraría aunque tuviera que levantar cada piedra de la Tierra para dar con ella, viva. Porque no podría ser de otro modo o entonces McWorth sí que podía empezar a huir, porque jamás podría esconderse.

'Estoy segura de ello porque fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para emplear la red Flu del Caldero Chorreante, por tanto quedó registrado que se había trasladado con Hermione a la casa donde lo arrestamos la primera vez' explicó Candance con esa seriedad que tanto la caracterizaba cuando la situación lo requería.

'¿Y no te parece que hemos perdido ya mucho tiempo? No sé qué estamos esperando para—'

'Ya hemos enviado a un grupo de Aurores tan pronto como seguimos la pista y no han encontrado nada. De todos modos nuestros compañeros han instalado en la casa un dispositivo que nos avisará en caso de que se produzca cualquier actividad mágica' tomó de la mesa una caja de madera y la abrió, sustrayendo del interior un total de diez pulseras de cuero bastante gastadas que fue entregando uno a uno. Cuando se situó frente a Harry él creyó que dudaría, que le diría que seguía siendo una mala idea que los acompañara, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Candance entregó la caja a Tonks para ponerle ella misma la pulsera al moreno 'Si salta el aviso de empleo de magia sentiréis un calor notorio proviniendo de esas pulseras' Harry recordó las monedas que Hermione había hechizado para el ED y sintió que el nudo en su pecho se apretaba todavía más 'Son también un Traslador, así que no os desesperéis si no sabéis cuál es el lugar porque os llevarán directos a las inmediaciones de esa casa. Una vez allí, esperad a recibir órdenes de un superior' su mirada azul se posó especialmente en un Harry que no hizo otra cosa que mirar a otro lado 'Precipitaros podría facilitar su huída. Debemos mantenernos en grupo para asegurarnos de que ese hijo de puta no se nos escapa otra vez'

'Debéis recordar que se trata de un Animago, así que nada de hechizos de desarme. Si lo veis, petrificadlo para que no pueda transformarse' intervino Tonks, a quien Candance le agradeció el recordatorio con un gesto de cabeza.

'¿Y por dónde se supone que vamos a empezar a buscar?' preguntó un Auror que sin duda alguna hacía poco se había integrado en el Escuadrón, puesto que Harry no creía haberlo visto nunca antes.

'En Transportes Mágicos ya nos están preparando varios Traslador que nos llevarán a Edimburgo. Hay un equipo que desde hace varias horas está trabajando duramente para localizar el uso de magia fura de las barreras de la comunidad mágica de la ciudad, por el momento no han encontrado nada, pero con nuestra ayuda todo irá más rápi—'

'¿Y si no estuvieran en Edimburgo?' preguntó Harry en esta ocasión.

'¿Ha matado a alguien fuera de la ciudad hasta ahora?' Candance lo miraba fijamente, como si lo advirtiera de que no se atreviese a contradecirla.

'No que nosotros sepamos' respondió él 'Pero eso no quiere decir—'

'¿Por qué entonces no permaneció en Londres? ¿Por qué trasladarse a esa casa que—?'

'No está en Edimburgo' contradijo el moreno al instante.

'Quizá era el único lugar en el que podía emplear la Red Flu' Harry alzó las cejas y, un segundo después, las frunció.

'Eso quiere decir que se aseguró de que así sería' dijo, percatándose de que Candance se tornaba pensativa 'Era una casa abandonada. Siguiendo el procedimiento habitual debería de haber sido sellada e incapacitada para efectuar Apariciones y el uso de la red Flu en su interior' añadió.

'Como bien has dicho, en su interior. Pudo haberse Aparecido fuera y romper los hechizos que nosotros habíamos colocado para evitar la entrada y las comunicaciones desde el exterior' respondió su superior, quien comenzaba a impacientarse 'Realmente no tenemos tiempo para esto y tú mismo has dicho que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, así que—' un llamado a la puerta la interrumpió. Candance rodó los ojos con fastidio '¿Y ahora qué?' gritó con mal humor.

'Siento la interrupción, pero acaba de llegar una lechuza urgente con una carta para el señor Potter' Harry se volteó a toda prisa con el ceño fruncido y caminó en dirección al Auror que había bajo el umbral de la puerta, arrebatándole a toda velocidad el sobre que tenía en su mano derecha 'No tiene remitente así que le hemos hecho el control de seguridad, pero no parece tratarse de nada peligroso' le anunció el hombre, de quien por cierto no era capaz de recordar el nombre. ¿Algo parecido a Linch? No tenía importancia.

'Podría ser de McWorth' dijo Candance, acercándose también hasta situarse a su lado '¿A qué esperas para abrirlo?'

Harry rompió el sello del sobre marrón y lo abrió para echar un vistazo al interior, quedándose congelado tan pronto como vio que no se trataba de otra cosa que varios cabellos castaños manchados con sangre. Un vacío se situó en su pecho y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

'¿De qué se trata?' preguntó Candance, nerviosa. Harry simplemente meneó la cabeza a los lados mientras guardaba el sobre en el bolsillo de su túnica.

'De nada' respondió, serio 'Continúa. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes' ella lo contempló durante unos segundos con una expresión inescrutable y, tras indicarle al Auror que los había interrumpido que ya podía irse, prosiguió dando órdenes a los demás de lo que deberían de hacer una vez llegaran a Edimburgo.

Harry, por su parte, no atendió en lo más mínimo a lo que decía. Habían pasado ya casi diez horas desde que McWorth se había llevado a Hermione – la mayor parte de esas horas él las había pasado inconsciente – y su mente se llenaba de cada vez más imágenes que no hacían otra cosa que hacerlo sentir al igual que si el suelo bajo sus pies estuviera desapareciendo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Quería largarse de allí lo antes posible y comenzar a buscar a Hermione, pero sabía que no lo dejarían ir solo a menos que lograra darles el esquinazo. ¿A la hora de tomar el Traslador, tal vez? Porque estaba seguro de que después le resultaría imposible y más cuando se suponía que Candance lo acompañaría, según ella por miedo a que no se encontrara tan bien como aseguraba tan fervientemente. O quizá porque no quería perderlo de vista por miedo a lo que fuera a hacer, cualquiera de las dos opciones era posible.

Fuera como fuese, Harry acababa de darse cuenta de que no deseaba tener a nadie vigilando sus movimientos que pudiera detenerlo en caso de que tuviera oportunidad de estar de nuevo frente a McWorth. Había tenido suficiente con que se burlara de él una vez y no permitiría que sucediera de nuevo y mucho menos después de lo que acababa de enviarle.

De camino al Departamento de Transporte Mágico donde los Trasladors ya estaban esperándolos, el moreno acarició el sobre entre sus dedos jurándose a sí mismo que ese hombre pagaría el haberle puesto a Hermione las manos encima.

.

.

Hermione se precipitó contra la barandilla de las escaleras tan pronto como, de la nada, el dorso de la mano de McWorth se estrelló contra su mejilla izquierda. Se agarró con rapidez a los postes de madera para no caer mientras sentía como si su rostro fuera a estallar y, cuando él la tomó del cuello, no dudó ni por un momento en defenderse.

Con toda la fuerza que en ese momento podía reunir le propinó golpes y manotazos, patadas aún a pesar de tener los pies descalzos, hasta que él pareció cansarse y la empujó para que cayera escaleras abajo. Afortunadamente para Hermione, tan sólo tres escalones la separaban del suelo. Cayó de costado y produjo un siseo de dolor recordándose a sí misma que lo mejor que podía hacer era emplear su cerebro y no confiar en que su agilidad le ayudaría en un caso así.

Haber aprovechado un despiste de McWorth para echar a correr en dirección a las escaleras había sido muy mala idea, aún encontrándose desesperada. Pero había sido ver que él se quitaba la camisa que el temor la había cegado y había actuado por pleno instinto de supervivencia y no pensando en las posibles consecuencias. El caso era… ¿Por qué se había tomado la molestia de convertirse en mosca para impedirle el paso en lugar de haberle enviado un hechizo? Sabía que tenía la varita en su bolsillo izquierdo porque había podido verla asomando. Y quizá lo que tenía que haber hecho, era intentar hacerse con ella.

'Cada vez que vengo a verte me arrepiento menos de no haberte atado' McWorth escupió en el suelo, a su lado y ella frunció los labios al tiempo que comenzaba a incorporarse 'Me gusta que seas de las que pelea. Haces esto mucho más divertido'

_Por qué será que no me sorprende_pensó Hermione, cada vez sintiendo más asco hacia ese hombre.

'Ahora sólo falta que supliques y todo será perfecto' sintió cómo se inclinaba sobre ella y, sin dudarlo un solo segundo, se volteó hacia él de forma brusca logrando golpearlo en la cara con el dorso de la mano.

Aprovechando que él volteaba el rostro se abalanzó hacia el bolsillo donde sabía estaba la varita y cuando creyó haber logrado su cometido, algo duro la golpeó en el pecho dejándola sin aliento y haciéndola caer de nuevo al suelo, esta vez de espaldas. Se llevó una mano a la zona del esternón y tosió con fuerza sintiendo cómo su garganta se rasgaba aún más de lo que ya de por sí estaba después de las veces que había tratado de asfixiarla.

'¡No seas estúpida!' exclamó McWorth, avanzando hasta ella para darle una fuerte patada en las costillas que la levantó unos pocos milímetros del suelo.

Jadeó de dolor notando cómo sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y se encogió sobre sí misma, pegando su mentón al pecho y cubriéndose la cabeza con una mano para que en caso de que volviera a golpearla, al menos no lograra alcanzarla en el rostro.

'Te creía más inteligente que esto' le dijo, tan cerca que Hermione tembló de miedo al anticipar más golpes que, para su sorpresa, no llegaron '¿O es que simplemente te gusta que te golpeen, eh?' la agarró del pelo con ambas manos y tiró hasta que logró incorporarla mientras Hermione lo agarraba inconscientemente de las muñecas. Sus dedos rozaron con algo fino, de madera, y entonces McWorth la soltó 'Para quitarme esta varita tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver'

_Me encantará hacerlo_, pensó Hermione mientras con un marcado gesto de dolor se llevaba una mano a las costillas percatándose de que sin duda tras la patada debía de haberle roto alguna, porque le dolía el costado derecho como el demonio.

'Levántate' sabía que la estaba apuntando con la varita, lo sabía y aún así se negó a moverse '¡Levántate!' exclamó, furioso, pero Hermione se mantuvo estática sin apenas ser capaz de respirar debido al dolor en sus costillas '¿Eres consciente de que si no me obedeces por las buenas, lo harás por las malas?'

'Apenas puedo moverme' dijo con voz rasgada, apagada.

'¿Y de quién es la culpa? Si te hubieras estado quieta, no—' la risa ahogada de la castaña lo silenció por completo.

'Por supuesto que no me habrías hecho daño de haberme quedado quieta' dijo con ironía.

Por primera vez McWorth no respondió, permaneciendo tan quieto y callado que la castaña terminó por alzar la mirada para asegurarse de que todavía estaba allí. Cuando lo vio de pie junto a ella, tan alto y fuerte como lo recordaba, volvió a sentir que se estremecía y sujetó con más fuerza sus costillas magulladas.

'¿Por qué simplemente no me matas y acabas con esto?' le preguntó con amargura. Él ladeó ligeramente la cabeza contemplándola a modo de estudio.

'¿Y qué diversión me aportaría a mí eso?'

'No lo sé. ¿Le preguntamos a todas esas mujeres que has matado poco después de secuestrarlas?' escupió ella de regreso.

'¿Y qué eran ellas para Potter? Tú—'

'Seres humanos inocentes' retrucó Hermione.

'¡Sangres sucia!' exclamó él, furioso 'Una plaga para la—'

'¿Esto todo se te ocurrió a ti solito, o le estás robando la idea de pureza de sangre a Voldemort?'

McWorth se acercó hacia ella pero en esta ocasión Hermione no retrocedió y ya no sólo porque de hacer un mínimo movimiento todo su cuerpo gritaría de dolor, sino porque se daba cuenta de que en ese momento no le tenía miedo. Ese hombre podría ser un bruto sin escrúpulos de ningún tipo, pero jamás le ganaría una batalla verbal y lo estaba demostrando al volverse agresivo a la mínima. No estaba segura de querer hacerle perder los papeles, pero sabía que de todos modos acabaría torturándola, así que… ¿por qué tener miedo? ¿De qué le servía?

'Si Voldemort se hubiera encargado junto a sus estúpidos seguidores de acabar con mujeres como tú, habría ganado más de lo que hizo persiguiendo a un niñato' la castaña debía admitir que se sentía abrumada porque no la hubiera golpeado como había esperado.

'¿Y los hombres?' preguntó '¿Acaso no has pensado en la posibilidad de que una bruja y—?'

'¡Cállate!' exclamó él, propinándole una bofetada.

Hermione mordió con fuerza su labio inferior para no producir ningún sonido que implicara dolor, consciente de que eso no haría más que satisfacerlo. Acto seguido notó que la agarraba del pelo una vez más y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, se apoyó en el suelo para incorporarse despacio y así evitar que ejerciera más fuerza. Gimió de dolor al doblarse sobre el costado dañado y cayó de rodillas mientras apretaba los dientes. Escuchó a McWorth ahogando una risa y apretó los puños, furiosa.

'Es sorprendente que todavía sigas consciente, ¿sabes? Eres una piedra realmente dura de roer' le dijo 'Después de la sangre que has perdido y de—'

'¿Acaso te crees la primera persona que me tortura?' le preguntó con enfado, algo que no avecinó traspasaría la línea. Las facciones de McWorth se ensombrecieron después de que le hablara con el tono con el que lo hizo y, tras un nuevo golpe en la cabeza, para Hermione todo se volvió negro.

.

.

Harry aterrizó forzosamente sobre la alfombra de su casa de Edimburgo y jadeó de dolor al tiempo que trataba de incorporarse. Se había soltado del Traslador por los pelos y todavía podía escuchar el grito agudo de Candance perforándole los tímpanos en cuanto supo de sus intenciones. Después, simplemente se había dirigido a la zona de Aparición y había pensando en el único lugar en el que Aparecerse en Edimburgo que le concediera toda la privacidad que necesitaba en ese momento.

Jugándole al tiempo una carrera que no deseaba perder, se sentó por fin sobre la alfombra y sustrajo del interior del bolsillo de su túnica el sobre que McWorth le había enviado. Sabía que allí había algo más que los cabellos ensangrentados de Hermione aunque no hubiera podido verlo en un primer momento y por eso se apresuró a desmenuzar el papel rugoso hasta que lo extendió completamente abierto.

Pestañeó varias veces para aclarar su visión borrosa después del esfuerzo de haberse Aparecido y estudió el sobre por ambos lados sin prestar demasiada atención a las manchas de sangre, consciente que el verlas no hacía más que cegarlo sin permitir que se fijara en los detalles. Se trataba de un sobre viejo, gastado, que había sido cerrado con un sello que no presentaba una forma que pudiera darle alguna pista y mucho menos ahora que estaba roto en dos.

No había nada relevante aparte del mensaje subliminal de que Hermione seguía con vida y, aunque en sí lo agradecía, eso le parecía tan impropio de McWorth que se apresuró a sustraer su varita del bolsillo. Era bien cierto que tan sólo en una ocasión le había dejado una pista, pero recordar sus últimas palabras antes de que sus compañeros se lo llevaran de aquel sótano, ese "_El juego no termina aquí, Potter_" junto con el mensaje le daba a entender que para él eso se trataba, efectivamente, de un juego. Y para poder jugar tendría que haber pistas, reglas.

Con la varita apuntando al sobre abierto en su mano pronunció las palabras que producían el hechizo revelador que le mostraría un posible mensaje oculto, pero no apareció absolutamente nada. Lanzó un suspiro profundo, uno que indicaba que estaba a muy poco de perder la paciencia y, sin más, se puso en pie tras recoger los cabellos de Hermione esparcidos sobre la alfombra para arrojarlos al interior de la chimenea. Aquello no era algo que deseaba conservar en circunstancias como esa y mucho menos manchados de sangre.

Furioso por no haber encontrado nada arrojó el sobre a un lado y guardó su varita de regreso en el bolsillo con una única idea en mente: Aparecerse cerca de aquella casa donde habían arrestado a McWorth la primera vez. Sabía que Candance le había dicho que estaba bajo vigilancia, pero no perdería absolutamente nada por ir hasta allí y mucho menos después de saber que se había dirigido a aquel lugar tras haber secuestrado a Hermione.

Ese hombre no era tonto y sabría que irían a buscarlo, por lo que bien podría haberse escondido en el bosque junto a la casa hasta que los Aurores se habían marchado para volver a ella. ¿Y qué si habían instalado detectores de actividad mágica? Por lo que habían podido ver, McWorth no había torturado ni asesinado a sus víctimas empleando precisamente su varita…

Miró el reloj y vio que ya habían pasado más de once horas. No quería perder ni un solo segundos más y, concentrándose, efectuó la Aparición.

.

.

Hermione se despertó después de que un buen chorro de agua fría le golpeara el rostro y se incorporó con tal sobresalto que enseguida produjo un alarido de dolor al sentir los pinchazos en sus costillas y cabeza. Llevó una mano a cada una de sus partes más adoloridas y pestañeó con cuidado, sintiendo sus córneas dañándose al ser golpeada por la luz de la bombilla que colgaba del techo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente en esa ocasión? No lo sabía, pero a través de la pequeña ventana que daba al sótano no entraba claridad alguna así que supuso que no demasiado. Escuchó el golpeteo de algo plástico rodando por el suelo y lentamente se fue colocando hasta quedarse sentada sobre el suelo frío y húmedo.

'Realmente comienzas a hacerme perder la paciencia y eso que presumo de tener mucha' volteó el rostro hacia su derecha y vio a McWorth acuclillado a su lado con los brazos poyados en sus rodillas con una pose relajada, vaso de agua en su mano derecha y la varita en la izquierda.

Hermione se humedeció los labios de manera inconsciente al ver el vaso de agua frente a ella. Beber un poco no le vendría nada mal para el escozor y la sequedad de su garganta pero estaba segura de que ni pidiéndole un trago por las buenas se lo daría.

'La herida de tu cabeza ha dejado de sangrar, si te sirve de consuelo' le dijo McWorth mientras tendía el vaso hacia ella. Hermione lo contempló con desconfianza 'Si no lo quieres…' la castaña alzó despacio su mano derecha y lo tomó, acercándolo a sus labios.

Fue entonces que el olor a alcohol la invadió y al instante lo alejó de ella arrugando la nariz. No le parecía que el aguardiente fuera precisamente a aliviar su sed y mucho menos los dolores de garganta. Al menos eso último no pasaría con el primer trago.

'Pensé que quizá te gustaría… evadirte un poco de la realidad. Ya sabes, para no pasarlo tan mal como hasta ahora'

Ella no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante esas palabras, terminando por abrir los ojos más de lo normal cuando vio que McWorth acercaba una de sus manos en dirección a su pecho. Trató de retroceder, pero con el movimiento no hizo más que sentir el dolor de sus costillas, por lo que optó por la segunda opción que tenía para evitar que ese animal la tocara.

Con un rápido giro de muñeca lanzó el contenido del vaso hacia su cara y, tan pronto como lo escuchó producir un alarido mientras conducía aquella mano que la castaña no quería cerca de ella a sus ojos, se inclinó hacia adelante con los dientes apretados en un gesto de malestar y, sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, le estrelló el vaso en la cabeza. McWorth cayó de espaldas.

'¡Maldita zorra rastrera!'

Siseó al sentir un par de cristales internándose en la palma de su mano pero sabía que no era momento de quejarse. McWorth no lograba abrir los ojos, por alguna razón no empleaba esa varita suya que con tanto apego encerraba en su mano izquierda y lo único que hacía era dar manotazos al aire con ambos brazos, de seguro buscándola. Hermione aprovechó ese momento para apretar las costillas con su brazo derecho y apoyar el izquierda contra la pared para ponerse en pie.

El dolor que sentía provocaba que la cabeza le diera vueltas, que se mareara, y, sin embargo, no se detuvo. Con una energía y adrenalina que debía admitir no sentía en mucho tiempo, y sin tomar en cuenta las molestias de su cuerpo, echó a correr hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas todo lo deprisa que podía.

'¡Ven aquí, maldita—!' el repentino silencio y el estruendo que escuchó a su espalda hizo que Hermione se detuviera en sus trancas. Asustada, temiendo que de nuevo se hubiera transformado en una mosca, echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

A los pies de la escalera estaba McWorth, petrificado.

'¿Te encuentras bien?' escuchar la voz de Harry haciendo eco en aquel sótano fue como un bálsamo para sus heridas.

Miró al frente y lo vio descender las escaleras a toda prisa para reunirse con ella, su rostro bañado en una mueca de preocupación mientras la contemplaba de arriba abajo. En cuanto sus manos la tomaron del rostro para poder hacer recuento de los daños que había sufrido, Hermione comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba a la túnica del moreno con desesperación. Harry apretó los puños al escucharla susurrar que sabía que él llegaría para salvarla y maldijo no haberlo hecho antes, no haberse dirigido a aquella maldita casa perdiendo tiempo valioso en ir a la de él. El ver su rostro lleno de golpes y cortes, la brecha junto a su sien y el modo en el que su mano izquierda aferraba sus costillas lo hizo sentir verdaderas ganas de bajar aquellas escaleras y acabar con McWorth de una vez por todas.

'Llévame a casa, Harry, por favor' sollozó la castaña 'Llévame a casa' aquello fue suficiente para que sus ansias asesinas se disiparan, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Hermione estaba malherida y no podía perder tiempo en llevarla no a casa, sino a un médico.

'No te preocupes por él. Pronto llegarán más Aurores y se lo llevarán' le dijo al ver que ella echaba un último vistazo sobre su hombro y mientras sentía la pulsera en su muñeca desprender un calor fuera de lo común 'Vamos. Deja de te ayude' pero Hermione lo detuvo ante su intento de tomarla en brazos.

'Mejor será que no. Creo que tengo alguna costilla rota y—' Harry apretó la mandíbula y asintió al tiempo que enviaba a McWorth una mirada fulminante.

'¡Tú y yo nos veremos las caras en tu celda para insectos!' le gritó 'Puedes estar seguro de que sí' añadió por lo bajo mientras, despacio, avanzaba tras una Hermione descalza que hacía todo lo posible por enderezarse.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_


	9. Capítulo 8: Sanando las heridas

**Capítulo 8: Sanando las heridas.**

.

_Sábado 17 de Diciembre, 9:44 am_

.

Hermione comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo agradable en su antebrazo que creía se trataba de una pluma. Sonrió bajando la mirada y al ver el rostro de McWorth contemplándola de regreso con una expresión sádica, su gesto cambió drásticamente a uno horrorizado un segundo antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par. Al ver que se encontraba en San Mungo, que tan sólo había sido una pesadilla, suspiró aliviada y miró a los lados hasta que se encontró con la mirada de Harry clavada en la de ella.

'¿Te encuentras bien?' el moreno se levantó de la silla que ocupaba, sus dedos dejando de acariciar su antebrazo para entrelazarse con los suyos de su mano izquierda.

'Siempre me encontraré bien al ver que tú estás a mi lado cuando despierto' respondió Hermione con voz ronca debido a que su garganta todavía estaba dañada. Al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Llevaba más de un día ingresada, bebiendo pociones de todo tipo y reposando tal y como le había ordenado el médico, y aún no notaba ninguna mejora. Pensó en aconsejarle al equipo de Medimagos del hospital que contrataran a Madame Pomfrey, ella sí que sabía elaborar pociones efectivas, pero suponía que no podía dejar a Hogwarts sin la mejor enfermera que la castaña había conocido en su vida.

'Nunca más volveré a apartarme de tu lado' la respuesta de Harry provocó en Hermione que algo pesado cayera sobre su pecho y de pronto se encontró a sí misma incapaz de mirarlo, avergonzada.

Que él se hubiera ido había sido su culpa. Por supuesto sus ataques de celos habían tenido mucho que ver con su decisión, pero después de haberse visto en una situación incluso más reprochable, pensaba de forma diferente. Harry estaba en todo su derecho de sentir celos de Henry. Al fin y al cabo y aunque ella hubiera tardado dos años en darse cuenta, el rubio había jugado sucio para que así fuera, para hacer que Harry dudara de ella empujándola a tomar una decisión precipitada.

Hermione, sin embargo, había pasado los últimos días maldiciendo a Candance, odiándola, tratándola mal e incluso insultándola mentalmente, cuando el moreno no tenía que rendirle cuentas de ningún tipo acerca de lo que hacía o no con su vida. Y ella, sin embargo, le había reprochado que no le diera explicaciones antes para no hacerse ideas equivocadas.

'Debe de sentirse aliviada' comentó Hermione por lo bajo, sin apenas percatarse de que había dicho aquello para que alguien más aparte de ella lo escuchara.

'¿Quién?' preguntó Harry, demostrándole que también la había oído. Suspiró.

'Candance, por supuesto' respondió 'No la traté nada bien desde el instante en el que pensé que tú y ella—'

'¿Bromeas? Disfrutó como una niña pequeña sacándote de tus casillas' la interrumpió el ojiverde, riendo 'Lo único que no le hizo gracia fue que la besara. Me dijo que si volvía hacerlo me cortaría las—'

'Realmente no es necesario que termines esa frase. Me hago una idea'

Hermione se insultó por haber sentido cómo su estómago se encogía después de que Harry le recordara aquel beso que los había visto compartiendo en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, el mismo lugar donde ellos habían—. Se sonrojó sólo de acordarse de lo que aquellas cuatro paredes habían sido testigos y desvió su mente al único punto que todavía le quedaba por tocar con Harry. Le había hablado de sus sentimientos por él, le había dicho lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberlo dejado yéndose por casi dos meses y también de lo muy estúpida que se sentía aún ahora por no haber ido a buscarlo al regresar de sus vacaciones y descubrir que se había trasladado al norte.

'No sé por qué la gente se empeña en etiquetarme como una persona inteligente' dijo entonces, percatándose de que Harry fruncía el ceño incluso cuando no lo estaba mirando directamente.

'¿Otra vez vas a volver con la perorata de que no debiste dirigirte al callejón Diagón? Hermione, no creo que sea necesario que te martirices otra vez con—'

'No. No se trata de eso, aunque tampoco es algo que pueda olvidar tan fácilmente. De haber pensado en las consecuencias de mis actos no habría—' suspiró al percatarse de que de seguir en esa línea de nuevo volvería a un tema que había quedado zanjado el día anterior 'No se trata de eso' sus ojos conectaron con los de él y se humedeció los labios, despacio 'Estaba pensando en que ya que tú me contaste que habías cometido la estupidez de pedirle a Candance que te ayudara a darme celos, lo justo sería que yo también admitiera mis errores' Harry la contempló con curiosidad 'Es posible que lo que voy a decirte no te haga ni la más mínima gracia, pero—'

'Si necesitas sacártelo de encima para sentirte mejor, adelante' por el modo atropellado en el que había soltado aquella frase, Hermione supo que la ansiedad lo dominaba. Estaba segura de que él ya sabía lo que iba a decirle, podía sentirlo en su mirada.

'No sé por dónde empezar…' confesó la castaña, incómoda.

'Supongo que por el principio'

'En mi cumpleaños…' meneó la cabeza a los lados y chasqueó la lengua 'Ginny comentó que ella y Ron no habían podido hablar contigo por demasiado tiempo porque…' aspiró profundamente. Se sentía ridícula porque todavía se le encogiera el corazón al recordar aquello, pero no podía evitarlo 'Porque una mujer había ido a buscarte'

'Sí, lo recuerdo. Había aparecido otra víctima y Candance—'

'Y una parte de mí barajó la posibilidad de que se tratara de trabajo, como finalmente resultó ser, pero otra, una a la que no podía ignorar, me gritaba que estabas rehaciendo tu vida, que habías encontrado a alguien en Edimburgo y que no volverías...' lanzó Hermione a toda velocidad, incapaz de detenerse una vez había empezado 'Pensé que quizá, si te enterabas de que Henry y yo…'

'Si me lo hubieran dicho tan pronto como sucedió, puedes estar segura de que habría regresado' dijo Harry entonces, serio 'Después de haber destrozado a puñetazos las paredes de mi casa, pero lo habría hecho aunque sólo fuera para—para echarte en cara algo que sabía era mentira y de lo que me arrepentiría'

'Habrías venido a decirme que por fin hacía pública una relación de más de dos años' Hermione lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Después de quince años de amistad y cuatro meses de noviazgo, podía leer a Harry como a un libro abierto.

'No creas que no lo pensé' la castaña le envió una mirada de advertencia '¿Y me culpas de ello? En cuanto Luna me lo contó—. Bueno, no justo en el momento en el que me lo contó porque entonces llegaron para avisarme de que estabas en peligro, pero después… Que me caiga un rayo y me parta en dos si no me di de cabezazos contra las paredes por no ser capaz de quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que estabais juntos desde antes de que me dejaras' confesó él 'Y sé que no es así, pero… Es como que tú pensaras que Candance y yo teníamos algo' Hermione enarcó una ceja '¿Cuándo, en el nombre de Merlín, te dimos la impresión de ser pareja antes de que yo le sugiriese que me ayudara a darte celos?'

'Oh, Candy' su tono de voz sarcástico hablaba por sí solo 'Te llamo así porque me encanta ver cómo te estremeces'

'Porque _odia_que la llame Candy y me gusta fastidiarla con eso' la castaña lo contempló con reproche.

'¿Pero es fácil de malinterpretar, o no? Fue Luna la primera en decir que entre vosotros dos—'

'Pero de seguro que tú ya lo estabas pensando antes de que Luna te dijera nada' Hermione apretó los labios e, indignada, miró a otro lado. Harry chasqueó la lengua 'Se supone que no estamos hablando de esto para terminar enfadados, sino para solucionar las cosas y que no quede ningún cabo suelto' sabía que tenía razón y por eso lanzó un nuevo suspiro al tiempo que volvía a clavar sus ojos en los de él decidiendo que había llegado el momento de dejar su orgullo a un lado.

'Cuando me preguntaste si amaba a Henry y te dije que era mejor que no te respondiera teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias…' el moreno apretó la mandíbula al tiempo que asentía 'No me parecía justo decirte en ese momento que nunca podría amarlo a él cuando todavía estaba enamorada de ti'

'Nos habrías ahorrado—'

'Eso lo sé ahora, pero entonces no—' Hermione se silenció tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que había respondido a la defensiva y eso era algo que no podía permitirse si de verdad no quería terminar discutiendo con Harry.

'¿Te acostaste con él?' la castaña lo miró con los ojos abiertos como pares.

¿Qué acababa de pensar para sí acerca de no acabar discutiendo?

'No acabas de preguntarme eso' espetó, alterada. Harry enarcó una ceja permaneciendo tan serio que supo que, efectivamente, quería conocer la respuesta '¿Vas a decirme que tú no te has acostado con nadie en estos dos años?'

'No conoces a esas mujeres, así que no es lo mis—'

'¿¡Mujeres!' Hermione estaba segura de que la cabeza la estallaría de un momento a otro. Harry cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro largo antes de volver a mirarla.

'¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en un empate?' la castaña entrecerró los ojos, considerando su oferta.

'Hecho' ambos asintieron, serios 'Y esta conversación nunca ha existido, ni existirá en el futuro' añadió.

'Hecho'

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ambos se voltearon a mirar a la enfermera rubia que enseguida le indicó a la castaña que había llegado la hora de revisar sus heridas y tomar las pociones que el Medimago le había recetado. Hermione se hundió en la camilla mientras sus labios se fruncían en un gesto de disgusto. La poción para la rápida recuperación de huesos rotos o astillados podía ser muy efectiva, pero la odiaba hasta el punto de sentir ganas de ponerse a patalear sobre la camilla al tiempo que chillaba como una niña mimada que no quería beber nada.

'Iré a casa a darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa mientras tanto' vio cómo Harry se ponía en pie y se inclinaba sobre ella para darle un beso en la frente. Lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y, cuando él dio un paso atrás para alejarse, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó en los labios, con fuerza 'Volveré… Volveré enseguida' el verlo alejarse nervioso, incluso desorientado, a causa de aquel beso la llevó a sonreír y a darse cuenta de que tomar aquellas asquerosas pociones le serviría para recuperarse en cuanto antes y así poder volver a casa.

Una vez fuera de San Mungo Harry no se dirigió a Grimmauld Place tal y como había dicho, sino al Caldero Chorreante, desde donde había decidido trasladarse a través de la Red Flu al Ministerio de Magia de Edimburgo. Su jefe, Charles Parton, le había pedido el día anterior que se acercara al Departamento de Aurores en cuanto pudiera para firmar su traslado y de paso contarle cómo avanzaba el caso de McWorth. Al parecer, después de que el Winzengamot recibiera informes acerca de la facultad del asesino en transformarse en Animago, se barajaba la gran posibilidad de condenarlo a recibir el Beso de un Dementor a efecto inmediato y él estaba seguro de que no querría perderse ese momento.

'¡Hey, Potter!' exclamó un compañero suyo en cuanto salió del ascensor y entró en el Departamento de Aurores, sacándolo de un ensimismamiento del que se olvidó por completo tan pronto como alzó la mirada y vio que sus demás colegas se levantaban de sus puestos de trabajo, aplaudiendo y vitoreándolo.

Harry sintió enseguida que un calor abrasante se situaba en sus mejillas y comenzó a estrechar las manos de aquellos que se acercaban a felicitarlo cara a cara, comentándole el gran trabajo que había hecho y lo orgullosos que se sentían de él.

'¡A ver, a ver! ¡No atosiguéis al héroe y dejadle paso!' en cuanto escuchó la voz de Candance su conversación reciente con Hermione asaltó su memoria y, contra todo pronóstico, sonrió de medio lado mientras veía cómo sus compañeros se dispersaban hasta que pudo verla, de pie al lado de Ryan.

'Tienes un aspecto horrible' le dijo Norton con media sonrisa en sus labios y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón '¿Qué tal se encuentra Hermione?' le preguntó acto seguido.

'Recuperándose' respondió sin más, su mirada posándose en Candance 'No estaría mal que fueras a hacerle una visita, ¿sabes?' la mujer alzó ambas cejas en un gesto de sorpresa '¿Por qué me miras al igual que si te estuviera mandando a una muerte segura? Le conté la verdad y, aunque no me lo ha dicho verbalmente, sé que le gustaría hablar contigo'

'Candy, ¿le tienes miedo a—?' la aludida le pegó a Norton un puñetazo en el brazo.

'A la próxima que me llames así, te maldigo. Lo juro' acto seguido los ojos azules de Candance se posaron en Harry 'Esto es culpa tuya, ¿sabes? De no haber empezado con—'

'Yo también echaré de menos no discutir contigo todos los días, Candy' la interrumpió el moreno, alzando los brazos en un gesto defensivo cuando vio que ella salía disparada en su dirección, pero terminando por corresponderle al abrazo urgente que la Auror le dio. Y él que había esperado un puñetazo…

'Ha sido un auténtico placer conocerte y trabajar contigo estos dos años' le dijo la mujer.

'Y contigo' miró a Ryan 'Con vosotros' añadió, viendo cómo el hombre asentía dándole la razón 'Pero esta no será la última vez que nos veamos'

'Ten por seguro que te visitaremos' dijo Norton, sonriendo.

'Potter' la figura de Parton apareciendo desde le puerta de su despacho lo alertó y cortó cualquier tipo de comentario que sus amigos fueran a hacer después de que el hombre le indicara con un ademán de su cabeza que lo siguiera.

Se despidió de Candance y de Ryan dándoles la mano, repitiéndoles que tendrían noticias suyas para visitarlos o para que ellos fueran a Londres y, acto seguido, se encaminó hacia el despacho del que pronto sería su ex jefe.

'Quizá sea mejor que firmemos cuanto antes los papeles de tu traslado. Después de ello supongo que podré permitirte ver a McWorth una última vez, porque me temo que no habrá modo de conseguir que te dejen presenciar el momento del Beso' le dijo Charles mientras le indicaba que cerrase la puerta.

'¿Por qué no?' preguntó Harry, contrariado.

'Cosas del Winzengamot. Sabes bien que a veces pueden ser peor que un grano en el culo' el hombre bordeó su mesa y tomó asiento en su silla 'Se han empeñado en que se realice una ceremonia privada y por el momento hasta a mí me han prohibido presenciarlo, así que… Lo siento. Sé que te dije que podrías al menos estar presente en la ejecución, pero me han atado las manos con ese veredicto'

Harry observó a su jefe con determinación antes de asentir, comprendiendo que no era culpa suya.

'Gracias, de todos modos'

'Acércate, muchacho. Tengo los papeles de tu traslado listos para que los firmes'

El moreno obedeció, deteniéndose de pie junto a la mesa mientras su mirada se clavaba en los documentos que Parton tenía frente a él. Sabía que extrañaría a muchas personas en esa ciudad, todos ellos compañeros suyos o familiares y amigos de éstos, pero en Londres lo esperaba Hermione. Y los Weasley. Y aquellos que estuvieron a su lado desde el momento en el que los había conocido.

Lanzando un suspiro aceptó la pluma que Parton le entregaba y, después de que el hombre le señalara el lugar donde debía plantar su firma, escribió a toda prisa su nombre y apellido bajo el conocimiento de que con aquel gesto estaba marcando un nuevo comienzo en su vida.

Pero primero todavía le quedaba cerrar esa etapa en Edimburgo viéndose cara a cara, y esperaba que por última vez, con Liam McWorth.

'Me veo en la obligación de pedirte que me des tu varita'

Harry se detuvo delante de la celda y miró a Parton con las cejas alzadas sin poder creer que tuviera tan poca confianza en él. ¿Qué creía que iba a hacerle? Era consciente de que le encantaría torturarlo y matarlo él mismo por todo lo que le había hecho a Hermione, pero sabía que lo único que conseguiría con eso era terminar él en Azkabán y lo último que deseaba era alejarse del lado de la castaña ahora que la había recuperado.

'No te la pido porque no confíe en ti, sino en él' gruñó Charles al tiempo que rodaba los ojos 'Ya intentó hacerse con la varita de Rodgers y no queremos arriesgarnos a que—' Harry interrumpió sus palabras entregándole su varita de saúco, la cual su jefe aferró en el interior de su mano derecha al tiempo que le decía al Auror que hacía guardia frente a la celda que podía abrir la puerta.

El ojiverde esperó impaciente mientras el hombre frente a él, ese Rodgers que al parecer había tenido un percance con McWorth, realizaba tal despliegue de contra hechizos que más bien parecía estar a punto de acceder a una cámara de Gringotts de alta seguridad. Aún así, Harry debía admitir que se tomaran a aquel asesino tan en serio.

'No puede transformarse. En el interior de esa celda cualquier intento de magia ha sido anulado, así que no te preocupes' lo informó Parton mientras la puerta se abría lentamente.

'No sé por qué diablos no se ha tomado mucho antes esa medida preventiva' protestó Harry en un gruñido, claro que después recordó que gracias a eso su padrino había logrado escapar de Azkabán y no pudo hacer otra cosa que morderse la lengua. Nadie tenía por qué saber ese pequeño detalle.

'Las manos arriba, McWorth, donde pueda verlas. Muévete un solo milímetro y te puedo asegurar que recibirás el Beso mucho antes de lo que esperas' amenazó Rodgers al criminal al tiempo que lo apuntaba desde fuera de la celda con su varita.

McWorth, con el pelo revuelto y aspecto cansado, obedeció a la orden, su semblante cambiándose por uno mucho más animado y burlesco en cuanto vio quién iba a visitarlo. Durante unos segundos Harry lo midió con la mirada sin atreverse a acceder a la celda, y no porque le tuviera miedo, sino porque en ese momento estaba siendo invadido por una furia que deseaba desapareciese o terminaría cometiendo un asesinato que lo llevara de cabeza a la cárcel mágica.

'Potter, ya creí que te habías olvidado de mí' escuchar su voz con ese tono de burla sólo provocó en Harry un escalofrío y que sus ansias asesinas aumentaran.

'¿Vas a entrar?' le susurró Rodgers a su lado, todavía con su varita en alto y sin apartar los ojos del preso. El moreno asintió y, despacio, accedió al interior de la celda escuchando cómo la puerta se cerraba instantáneamente a su espalda.

'Te sientan bien los pijamas de rayas' le dijo entonces a McWorth al tiempo que lo contemplaba con el mentón alzado.

'No mejor de lo que a tu sangre sucia le sienta la ropa interior de encaje' el cuerpo de Harry se incendió al instante y, cegado por la furia, se abalanzó sobre Liam tomándolo del cuello con fuerza.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre no intentó un por un instante ponerle impedimento alguno, sino que tan sólo reía de manera cínica demostrándole lo realmente loco que estaba. Lo soltó dándole un empujón que lo hizo chocar contra la pared a su espalda, algo que al parecer le hizo todavía más gracias puesto que lanzó una carcajada divertida.

'¿Qué tal se encuentra, por cierto? Estoy seguro de que me echa de menos. No tienes idea de los gritos que—'

'¡Cállate!' exclamó Harry, irascible y al tiempo que lo señalaba con un gesto de advertencia.

'Creí que habías venido a verme para que te pusiera al tanto de lo que sucedió en ese sótano' comentó McWorth, sentándose en una postura relajada al tiempo que sonreía más ampliamente.

'Estás…'

'¿Loco?' le preguntó él alzando las cejas 'Deberías de mirarte a un espejo, Potter, para saber qué es la locura' Harry frunció el ceño al tiempo que apretaba los puños y la mandíbula 'Tienes ese gesto desencajado de alguien que está deseando torturar… matar…'

'Apuesto a que eso es lo que quieres que haga' espetó el moreno luchando contra sí mismo por controlarse 'Pero me parece mucho más atractiva la idea de que te absorban el alma y te encierren en una celda, muerto en vida' añadió entonces, disfrutando inmensamente del cambio en la mirada de aquel asesino '¿Cómo sienta el haber fracasado en tu estúpida venganza? ¿Has comprendido al fin que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío?'

'El cuerpo sin vida de tu estúpida sangre sucia sería el plato frío'

'Oh, pero ella está viva, como ya sabes' los ojos de McWorth se oscurecieron todavía más 'Y te manda sus saludos, por cierto' mintió, sabiendo que aquello terminaría por sacar a aquella sabandija de quicio.

Como bien adivinó, sus palabras provocaron que McWorth se pusiera en pie de un brinco dispuesto a ir a por él, pero Harry fue infinitamente más rápido y le propinó un puñetazo que lo envió de regreso a la cama sobre la que hasta ese momento había permanecido sentado. Ese imbécil le había dado la excusa perfecta para golpearlo de modo que pudiera decir que había sido en defensa propia y Harry debía admitir que algo tan absurdo como un puñetazo ya lo había hecho sentir en paz consigo mismo.

'Disfruta del Beso, Liam' le dijo entonces, acercándose a la puerta para golpearla dos veces mientras veía a McWorth acariciarse la mejilla con un gesto altivo.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Rodgers y a Parton, ambos con sus varitas en alto, quienes se hicieron a un lado para permitirle el paso. En cuanto Harry abandonó la celda, Rodgers volvió a sellar la puerta con todos aquellos hechizos de seguridad que el moreno le había escuchado quitar con anterioridad.

'¿Lo golpeaste?' le preguntó Charles, furioso.

'Se abalanzó sobre mí. Fue en defensa propia' respondió Harry con gesto orgulloso. Su jefe enarcó una ceja al tiempo que le devolvía su varita de saúco.

'Siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿no es así, Potter?' le preguntó con tono cómico. El ojiverde sonrió.

'Siempre'

_Grimmauld Place.__  
><em>_  
>Miércoles 21 de Diciembre, 5:24 pm<em>

_._

'Con cuidado' le indicó Harry a una Hermione que caminaba frente a él con los brazos extendidos para comprobar que nada se interponía en su camino.

'Ni siquiera sé a qué viene que me hayas vendado los ojos' respondió la castaña, deteniéndose en seco después de haber golpeado la cómoda de la entrada con su pie izquierdo. Las manos de Harry se situaron en su cintura para ayudarla a esquivar los obstáculos.

'Te dije que se trataba de una sorpresa y has querido colaborar, así que ahora—'

'Sé que me habéis organizado una fiesta de "Felicidades por haber salido de San Mungo". Te escuché cuchichear con Ron mientras esperaba a que el Medimago me concediera el alta' lo interrumpió la chica en un susurro al tiempo que se dejaba guiar por el ojiverde a lo largo del pasillo, hacia el salón.

'Aún así intenta hacerte la sorprendida, ¿de acuerdo?' le dijo Harry al oído, llevándola a estremecerse cuando su aliento cálido le acarició el cuello. Instintivamente situó sus manos sobre las del moreno, en su cintura, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

'¿Mis padres también han venido?' le preguntó entonces.

'Hermione, no quieras saberlo todo, ¿sí? Recuerda que se supone que esto es una sorpresa'

'Te recuerdo yo a ti que mi madre me dijo que me mataría por no haberla avisado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que estaba ya ingresada en San Mungo, así que se trata más bien de una medida preventiva para—'

Harry le quitó el pañuelo negro de los ojos y ella pestañeó cuando la claridad de un sinfín de luces de colores la cegó. Supo que se trataba de los adornos navideños que tanto Luna como Ron habían instalado en el salón de Grimmauld Place y maldijo por lo bajo tal despliegue de bombillas. Despacio, cuando supo que su vista ya no se vería dañada, abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose al ver que no había nadie en aquel cuarto y que, además, un mar de pétalos de rosas cubría por completo el suelo de madera.

'¿Qué diablos—?' se volteó a mirar a Harry para preguntarle qué estaba sucediendo, pero tan pronto como lo vio frente a ella con una rodilla clavada en el suelo no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse con la boca abierta mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir incansable en su pecho '¿Qué estás haciendo?' inquirió, nerviosa.

'Atarme el cordón del zapato, por supuesto' Hermione lo contempló enarcando una ceja. La sonrisa en su rostro le decía que aquel comentario era del todo sarcástico y que se estaba burlando de ella.

'Harry James, ni se te ocurra—'

'¿El qué? ¿Pedirte que te cases conmigo?' la castaña se llevó las manos al rostro después de verlo conducir una de sus manos hacia el interior de su chaqueta y, maldiciendo, aspiró profundamente ordenándole a sus emociones que se mantuvieran bajo control 'No se me ocurriría cuando tan sólo nos hemos reconciliado hace apenas unos días' Hermione frunció el ceño y descubrió su rostro al tiempo que se preguntaba qué diablos era lo que—.

'¿Entonces por qué hay un anillo de diamantes en esa cajita que tienes en la mano?' le dolía el pecho, pero de la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

'Para pedirte que vuelvas a salir conmigo oficialmente, por supuesto' la castaña enarcó una ceja '¿Qué? No me valen solo las declaraciones de amor para considerarme—'

'Harry Potter, levántate del suelo y bésame' él sonrió de medio lado y obedeció a su mandato, uniendo sus labios a los de la castaña en un beso que se tornó intenso desde el primer segundo.

'¿Eso es un sí?' le preguntó, separándose de ella mucho antes incluso de lo que a Hermione le habría gustado. Lo contempló con un gesto de reproche que murió tan pronto como lo vio sacar el anillo de su caja antes de tomar su mano izquierda.

'No era necesario que montaras todo esto para algo así, pero… Sí, acepto' sonrió y dio un paso hacia él para besarlo de nuevo después de sentir cómo Harry deslizaba el anillo entorno a su dedo anular, sorprendiéndose cuando él la eludió y terminó por abrazarla. ¿Qué se suponía que—?

'Espero que seas consciente de que ese anillo en tu dedo significa que nos casaremos en cuanto decidas la fecha' Hermione se separó de él y le dio un manotazo en el brazo a modo de reproche, observándolo reír divertido 'Ahora en serio. Quiero casarme contigo, pero ese anillo no es el oficial. Ambos necesitamos tiempo para—' la castaña lo tomó de los cuellos de la chaqueta y lo jaló hacia ella, besándolo con toda la pasión que durante esos días había acumulado en San Mungo, donde no habían podido saciar su—.

'¡Vuelven a ser pareja!' exclamó de pronto la voz de Ron, sobresaltándola después de haber escuchado un estallido a su espalda.

Miró por encima de su hombro en dirección a la chimenea y vio allí a sus padres, a sus amigos y también a una Candance que la contemplaba con ambas cejas alzadas, todos ellos aplaudiendo bajo un montón de confeti que adivinaba procedía de Sortilegios Weasley. ¿Pero de dónde habían salido sus amigos? Porque esperaba que no hubieran sido testigos de todo lo que—.

'Bonita representación' la voz de su madre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos le concedió la respuesta a sus preguntas. Se sonrojó agradeciendo que no hubiera dicho ni hecho nada que pudiera ser más comprometedor y, cuando pestañeó, vio que su progenitora se dirigía hacia ella para envolverla en un abrazo 'Felicidades, cariño, y esta vez no la cagues dejándolo escapar, ¿sí?'

'Ni hablar' le susurró de regreso antes de saludar también a su padre, quien también la abrazó.

'Si te hace daño de nuevo…' comenzó el señor Granger en un susurro.

'Lo maldeciré hasta el próximo milenio' lo interrumpió ella, sonriendo en dirección a un Harry que con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio permiso para que llevara a cabo esa amenaza en caso de que de nuevo volviera a comportarse como un imbécil celoso.

Después de haber saludado a los Weasley y a Luna, llegó el turno de Candance. La mujer se situó frente a ella y se estrecharon la mano mientras Hermione se percataba de que Harry les hacía un gesto con su cabeza a los demás para que se desplazaran hacia el otro extremo del salón, dejándolas a solas.

'Me alegra verte completamente recuperada' le dijo Candance en primer lugar y ella sonrió, de cierto modo incómoda. Pedir perdón era algo que nunca resultaba sencillo, ni siquiera cuando era algo que deseaba hacer.

Hermione se humedeció los labios y lanzó un suspiro. ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? Le parecía absurdo.

'Quería… disculparme por mi comportamiento contigo' le dijo con timidez.

'Acepté ayudarle a Harry a darte celos, ¿no es así? Así que—'

'Pero no me porté para nada bien contigo. Estabas aquí para protegerme, para que nada malo me sucediera, y yo no te hice nada sencillo—'

'Hermione, creías que me estaba acostando con el hombre del que estás enamorada. Entiendo tu comportamiento mejor de lo que piensas' la cortó Candance una vez más, sonriendo de forma sincera 'Además, debo admitir que disfruté inmensamente cada mirada de odio y comentarios cortantes que me dedicabas' la castaña alzó ambas cejas, anonadada.

Era bien cierto que Harry le había dicho que no se había sentido precisamente amenazada, ni tampoco mal, pero no era lo mismo escucharlo de él, que de labios de la aludida. Y de pronto Hermione entrecerró los ojos, contemplando a la mujer frente a ella a modo de análisis.

'No te caigo demasiado bien, ¿verdad?' le preguntó a bocajarro y tomando a Candance por sorpresa.

'Realmente eres una mujer inteligente' admitió la Auror, riendo 'No, no me caías demasiado bien y lo admito, pero todo ha cambiado' Candance echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro hacia un Harry que en ese momento se encontraba haciendo aparecer sobre la mesa del otro extremo de la sala una bandeja de comida 'Cuando me contó lo sucedido entre vosotros te tomé manía, aún sin pretenderlo. Supongo que al ser a él a quien conocí y vi sufrir…' chasqueó la lengua 'Por eso después, en cuanto comencé a sospechar que pensabas que nosotros teníamos más que amistad, no dudé por un segundo en contárselo para que aprovechara la situación. Tus celos podían hasta olerse y él estaba que se subía por las paredes por tu relación con Whiteman, así que… ¿Por qué no fastidiarte un poco? Sé que todo esto que te estoy diciendo puede llevarte a cambiar tu reciente disculpa, pero—'

'De no haber sido por ti probablemente no habría admitido nunca que sigo enamorada de él. No me agradó que jugarais conmigo, pero como bien sabes yo tampoco me porté demasiado bien aceptando salir con… Whiteman' se le hacía extraño hablar de Henry empleando su apellido, mas le parecía lo más sensato teniendo en cuenta que ni ella podía verlo por delante ya.

'Me alegra haberte servido de ayuda, entonces' le dijo Candance. Hermione asintió.

'Supongo que nos quedamos en paz' comentó la castaña, tendiéndole una mano que la mujer estrechó sin dudarlo por un segundo. Durante los segundos que se dieron la mano, la castaña se dio cuenta de que Candance la contemplaba de un modo extraño.

'¿Cuánto has tenido que morderte la lengua antes de admitir que Harry y yo no teníamos nada?' Hermione rió sin poder evitarlo.

'Dejé mi orgullo por los suelos' respondió.

'Bien' Candance sonrió de medio lado y acto seguido le comentó que no había comido nada desde el desayuno y que le encantaría probar alguno de los deliciosos aperitivos que había preparado la señora Weasley.

.

'¿Hermione?'

Harry abrió la puerta del dormitorio de la castaña antes siquiera de que ella le concediera permiso para entrar, deteniéndose en sus trancas al ver que se encontraba cambiando sus vaqueros y jersey por un pijama. ¿Así que por eso había tardado tanto en volver al salón? Era bien cierto que ya todos los invitados se habían ido hacía un buen rato, pero cuando ella se había excusado para ir al baño el que no volviera después de diez minutos lo había preocupado. Ahora entendía por qué se había retrasado y se sintió estúpido.

'Lo siento, pero necesitaba ponerme cómoda. Bajaré enseguida' respondió, sonriendo de medio lado mientras continuaba dándole la espalda para ponerse la parte de arriba de su pijama.

Harry tragó saliva, quedándose paralizado. Hacía tanto que no veía la espalda desnuda de Hermione que incluso algo tan absurdo como eso había logrado ponerlo nervioso. Y ella pareció darse cuenta de que algo pasaba, puesto que tan pronto como acabó de acomodarse el pelo después de haberse puesto la prenda se volteó para mirarlo con gesto preocupado.

Algo pasó en ese instante. Harry no sabía precisar el qué, pero en cuestión de un pestañeo Hermione había dejado de sonreír y se había quedado seria para, un segundo después, verla correr hacia él para lanzarse a sus brazos envolviéndolo con un beso que lo desarmó por completo. Harry correspondió a su beso urgente sin pensarlo por un segundo, tornándose nervioso en el momento en el que Hermione condujo sus manos hacia el borde de su camiseta. Ella pareció percatarse de su tensión y se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos con una intensidad que le robó el aliento.

'Estoy bien, Harry. Completamente recuperada. No me harás daño' le aseguró y él asintió, ansioso.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que deseaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder y debía admitir que se sentía nervioso, pero pronto comenzó a olvidarse de ello. Hermione lo besaba con tal pasión que enseguida dejó de enumerar cada una de las cosas que sabía que le gustaban a la castaña, recordarlas, puesto que se dio cuenta de que resultaba absurdo concentrarse en algo así cuando con ella jamás había necesitado pensar en ello. Todo le salía de forma natural con Hermione.

Comenzaron a desnudarse entre besos y caricias mientras caminaban a trompicones hacia la cama, donde ambos cayeron en un lío de brazos y piernas que Hermione solucionó sentándose a horcajadas sobre él para poder tomar su varita de encima de la mesilla de noche y así silenciar el cuarto. Harry, que en cuestión de un segundo tenía los pechos de la castaña a la altura de su rostro, no tardó un solo segundo en gemir mientras después de más de dos años los encerraba entre sus manos.

Hermione volvió a situarse a horcajadas sobre él y lo tomó del rostro para besarlo una vez más, sus labios presionándose contra los del moreno con una fuerza que hacía que los suyos ardiesen y sus dientes mordiéndolo siempre que le daba ocasión de hacerlo hasta que se separó de ella.

Con un gruñido primitivo que hizo que la llama dentro de la castaña se avivara al igual que si le hubieran echado un barril de gasolina, Harry la tomó del trasero y la alzó en vilo al tiempo que se incorporaba. Hermione le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y notó cómo él se movía, pero no fue consciente de qué estaba haciendo en sí sino hasta que sintió su espalda chocar contra el colchón.

Harry descendió sobre ella mientras la castaña se preguntaba qué diablos era lo que sucedía como para que le tomaba tanto tiempo el volver a besarla.

'Diablos. Maldito calzoncillo hijo de—' lo escuchó maldecir contra su piel y no puedo evitar curvar sus labios en una sonrisa de burla que enseguida se convirtió en una mueca de placer tan pronto como sintió al moreno entrar en ella de un solo movimiento.

Hundió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Harry y cerró los ojos con fuerza, gimiendo contra su piel mientras lo besaba allí y hundía los talones en su trasero del moreno con desesperación. Necesitaba que se moviera. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía así y debía admitir que no se reconocía a sí misma, pero todo le daba igual en ese momento. Lo único que le importaba era lo que el hombre frente a ella, dentro de ella, le hacía sentir y nada más.

'Por favor' le pidió en un gemido ahogado, segura de que terminaría por volverse loca si no comenzaba a moverse enseguida.

'Mírame' dijo Harry y la castaña echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo los ojos para clavarlos en los verdes de él 'Sabes que me gusta que me mires mientras te hago el amor' Hermione jadeó de placer cuando en ese momento él empezó a moverse dentro de ella al tiempo que atrapaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes, su mirada fija en la de ella con una intensidad que hizo que las mariposas que flotaban en su pecho se multiplicaran.

Lo tomó de la mejilla e hizo que acercara más su rostro al de ella para golpearlo con un beso hambriento con el que ahogar los gemidos que expulsaba debido al placer que Harry le hacía sentir. Sus manos estaban por todas partes, enloqueciéndola todavía más con cada caricia que le proporcionaba, cada apretón en los puntos que ya sabía la hacían perder por completo la cabeza.

Y justo cuando atravesó su mente el pensamiento de que le gustaría que aquello no terminara nunca, que le encantaría sentirse así por siempre, el nudo de nervios que se había formado en su bajo vientre estalló de un modo arrollador. Se aferró a los hombros de Harry y arqueó la espalda contra el colchón mientras sus talones su hundían con más fuerza en el trasero de un moreno que, tras unas últimas embestidas, pronunció su nombre en medio del delirio al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza contra sí y apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de la castaña.

'Ayúdame a aclarar una duda…' comentó el ojiverde al cabo de unos segundos y mientras se apoyaba en un codo, situándose de costado al lado de Hermione. Ella lo contempló con el ceño fruncido '¿Es idea mía o de veras el sexo entre nosotros es tan bueno como me lo parece a mí?' la castaña rió de buna gana y le propinó un manotazo en el pecho.

'Serás… ¿Y todavía lo dudas?' le preguntó. Harry la abrazó contra sí y besó sus labios con fuerza.

'Sabes que tan solo estaba bromeando' Hermione meneó la cabeza a los lados mientras lo contemplaba con una intensidad que a él le ponía los pelos de punta y que lo llevó a preguntarle si acaso le sucedía algo.

'Tan sólo estaba pensando…'

'Cómo no' se burló él, recibiendo otro manotazo por parte de la chica.

'Tan sólo estaba pensando…' repitió 'Que si me hubieras pedido matrimonio como pensé que harías…' Harry alzó las cejas 'Quizá después de haberlo pensado con detenimiento habría aceptado'

'¿Quizá?' preguntó él, contrariado. Hermione se sonrojó.

'Buen—bueno, como tú bien dijiste, todavía es demasiado pronto para eso y ambos necesitamos tiempo para… sanar las heridas' respondió.

'¿Pero?'

'Después de semejante demostración de que todavía seguimos siendo completa y absolutamente compatibles en la cama, es posible que haya olvidado parte del pasado' Harry sonrió con un gesto travieso y la besó una vez más, abrazándola contra sí.

'Acepto casarme con usted, señorita Granger' comentó entonces y ella rió de buena gana.

'No tan rápido, señor Potter. Primero quiero disfrutar de unos meses de noviazgo. Después ya habrá tiempo para pensar en matrimonio, hijos y todo eso'

'Oh, así que ahora también hablamos de hijos. Mira tú' Hermione le pellizcó el costado y él brincó al tiempo que producía un quejido que más bien sonaba a carcajada ahogada.

Un segundo después, era Harry quien se abalanzaba sobre Hermione atacándola con lo que sabía a ella más la fastidiaba; cosquillas. Durante varios minutos jugaron a un juego de niños hasta que, como dos amantes que volvían a encontrarse tras mucho tiempo separados, no pudieron evitar caer una vez más en la pasión que sentían por el otro. Y ambos supieron entonces que esos meses de noviazgo antes de hablar de boda y de hijos sería de lo más interesante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

* * *

><p>... Con un breve Epílogo, debo añadir, solo que ahí arriba no quedaba muy bien poner eso que digamos.<br>Bien ya casi hemos llegado al final de esta historia que sin duda alguna se ha retrasado MUCHO más de lo que esperaba, pero en la que de igual modo me habéis acompañado todos y cada uno de vosotros, mis fieles lectores a quienes les debo escribir Harmony.  
>Muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado. Sé bien que el capítulo anterior fue... duro. Me costó escribirlo, como ya os dije, pero bueno... Quería hacer algo así y me enfrenté a ello con todo lo que pude (?)<br>Os dejo un saludo y la esperanza de que os haya gustado lo que va de historia hasta ahora tanto como a mí escribirla.  
>Un beso enorme y GRACIAS!<p> 


	10. Epílogo

N/A:

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que con ganas de leer el final de otra de mis historias, porque ya era hora de que la terminara. XDDD

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado en este escrito, de veras que sí. Os habéis mantenido al pie del cañón con una paciencia que jamás me cansaré de agradecer, porque anda que terminar una historia navideña a finales de marzo... Bueno, en fin... Ya tengo claro que yo si no me complico la vida no me quedo a gusto. Porque he tardado todo este tiempo por tomar el camino difícil, aunque supongo que ha valido la pena (?) Eso supongo que me lo tendréis que decir vosotros, por supuesto.

Espero que esta historia que tan poco tiene que ver con las comedias románticas que solía escribir os haya gustado. No fue sencillo escribirla en algunos momentos. Las musas me abandonaban, no tenía tiempo, las musas me abandonaban y no tenía tiempo... JAJAJA. Así fui, pero por fin, POR FIN, publico el Epílogo. Breve, eso sí. No esperéis la gran cosa.

Y... será mejor que deje de escribir ya, porque os debo de estar mareando.

De nuevo os doy las gracias por seguir el escrito y... hasta la próxima, supongo.

Un beso y un abrazo para todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

.

_La Madriguera_

_Sábado 24 de Diciembre, 4:57 pm_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'¿Hermione y Harry todavía no han llegado?'

Ron estaba seguro de que su madre no quería escucharlo responder en alto aquella pregunta y por eso se limitó a encogerse de hombros al tiempo que le señalaba que él estaba encargándose de los adornos que faltaban por colocar, no ejerciendo de niñera de sus dos mejores amigos.

'Hazme el favor y comunícate con ellos a través de la Red Flu, ¿sí? Es una vergüenza que tenga que decir esto, pero necesito que Hermione nos eche una mano en la cocina y que Harry ayude a George arriba'

'¿Arriba?' preguntó el pelirrojo, confuso.

'Con los dormitorios. He estado tan ocupada estos días que no he tenido demasiado tiempo para ponerlos a punto' respondió Molly mientras levitaba un cesto con ropa sucia que había ido recogiendo por la casa.

'¿A que ahora no te alegras tanto de haber tenido nietos que te quitan tiempo para poder hacer otras cosas?' comentó George mientras descendía las escaleras a toda velocidad 'No te preocupes, mamá, ya he limpiado las habitaciones que ocuparán los Granger, Bill y Fleur. Sólo falta la ropa de cama limpia' Molly pasó a su lado pellizcándole la mejilla en un gesto de agradecimiento y se alejó hacia la cocina.

'De todos modos, Ronald, aún necesito que Hermione venga a ayudarnos. Tan sólo falta una hora para que lleguen los invitados y todavía no tenemos postre. Luna y Ginny hacen lo que pueden, pero—' le dijo Molly mirándolo por encima del hombro.

'Me comunicaré enseguida con ellos' respondió con una sonrisa para, en cuanto Molly desapareció de su vista, lanzar un gruñido.

'¿Qué pasa, hermanito?' le preguntó George mientras se apoyaba contra la pared en una postura casual y cruzaba los brazos contra su pecho.

'Harry y Hermione deberían de haber llegado ya. La última vez que hablé con ellos, hace dos horas, dijeron que sólo tenían que darse una ducha y cambiarse' su hermano mayor ahogó una risa 'No es gracioso' retrucó Ron con las orejas y el rostro encendidos 'Se pasan el tiempo encerrados en su habitación y cuando salen de igual modo no se quitan las manos de encima ni por un maldito segundo'

'Han estado dos años separados… Tienen mucho tiempo que recuperar' comentó George mientras movía sus cejas arriba y abajo con rapidez, terminando por enderezarse y carraspear después de echar un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro de su hermano, hacia la chimenea. Ron estaba tan sumamente concentrado en sus protestas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del pequeño estallido a su espalda que indicaba que alguien acababa de llegar a través de la Red Flu.

'Eso no les da derecho a hacerme sentir en medio de una película para adultos las pocas veces que me honran con su presencia' dijo con fastidio al tiempo que sacaba de una caja una enorme bola de decorados navideños totalmente enredados entre ellos. Eso era lo que le faltaba.

'¿En serio, Ronald? ¿Una película para adultos?' la espalda del pelirrojo se tensó al reconocer la voz de Hermione tras él. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, buscaron ayuda en George pero éste no hacía más que saludar a los recién llegados con ademanes de cabeza y una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios. Ron carraspeó.

'Mamá necesita tu ayuda en la cocina' dijo con voz temblorosa, volteándose a mirar a Hermione y Harry con el rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza. La castaña lo contemplaba de regreso con una ceja enarcada mientras que el ojiverde apretaba los labios para evitar reírse.

'No creas que me olvidaré de esto fácilmente' le dijo Hermione quien, sin poder evitarlo, se volteó hacia Harry para depositar un beso en sus labios antes de salir en dirección a la cocina.

Al pasar al lado de Ron, eso sí, le dio un codazo en el costado derecho antes de agitar su varita con maestría haciendo que la enorme bola de decorados navideños se desperdigara hasta quedar en completo orden.

'Una película para adultos, dice el exagerado este' murmuraba la castaña, indignada. Ron la observó alejarse mientras se frotaba las costillas.

'Tu novia tiene un humor de perros cuando quiere' le dijo al moreno por encima del hombro.

Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros sonriendo soñadoramente. Ante esa reacción bobalicona, el pelirrojo rodó los ojos y comenzó a encargarse de los decorados. El qué había provocado que Molly Weasley no adornase la casa ella misma días atrás, era todo un misterio. ¿De veras el cuidar de Victoire y Fred le quitaba tanto tiempo? Porque él recordaba a su madre teniendo que lidiar con él, Ginny y los gemelos y aún así ser capaz de—.

'Sabes perfectamente que te hará pagar el que hayas dicho eso, ¿verdad?' le preguntó Harry al oído, confundiéndolo puesto que de tanto pensar en las travesuras que había llevado a cabo de niño había llegado a olvidar lo que acababa de suceder.

'¿Quién?' preguntó al tiempo que levitaba una borla verde que colgaría sobre el marco de la puerta.

'Hermione, por supuesto' intervino George con tono cómico.

'Como si no tuviera razón' murmuró Ron.

'No es para tanto' le retrucó Harry con cierto tono de indignación.

Ron se volteó a mirarlo después de haber logrado colocar el primero de los adornos del salón y lo hizo con las manos en sus caderas a modo de jarra.

'Cuando bajé hoy a desayunar Hermione estaba sentada en tu regazo dándote de comer como si fueras un niño pequeño y tú, de seguro pensando que soy tan rematadamente despistado como para no darme cuenta del detalle, no dejabas de meterle mano bajo el albornoz que vestía' Harry alzó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa y acto seguido miró a otro lado, avergonzado 'Y anoche al llegar del trabajo os encontré dándoos el lote en la cocina, contra la encimera' George rió por lo bajo al ver la expresión asustada del moreno 'Me alegro muchísimo de que volváis a estar juntos y así de enamorados, pero, en serio…'

'B—bueno, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?' lo interrumpió Harry antes de que se le ocurriera comentar también el que los hubiera encontrado a él y a Hermione hacía dos días, cuando creían estar solos en casa pensando que Ron todavía estaría en la tienda de su hermano, besuqueándose contra una pared del pasillo como si la vida les dependiera de ello 'Trataremos de controlarnos un poco más a partir de ahora, ¿vale?'

'¿Soy yo la otra persona que entra en esa promesa?' preguntó Hermione al tiempo que entraba en el salón con una enorme bandeja de canapés entre sus manos, la cual dejó sobre la mesa de centro del salón, al lado mismo de un Harry que la contemplaba a modo de disculpa 'No estoy de acuerdo entonces' dijo al tiempo que contemplaba al pelirrojo con pose altanera.

'Pero, Hermione…' comenzó Ron, suplicante.

'Tú solamente nos has visto besándonos, y quizá también acariciándonos modestamente, pero te recuerdo que en tu fiesta de cumpleaños del año pasado—' el pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par y comenzó a hacer ademanes exagerados pidiéndole que se callara. Hermione sonrió de medio lado, satisfecha 'Todo queda dicho, pues' volvió a besar a Harry y regresó a la cocina.

Durante varios segundos en los que reinó el silencio, George y Harry intercambiaron claras miradas de complicidad mientras Ron se encargaba de colocar más adornos con manos temblorosas. Estaba tan nervioso que tenía que repetir varias veces el hechizo de levitación para que funcionara.

'Yo estaba en esa fiesta' comentó George de pronto 'Y recuerdo muy bien haber escuchado a Hermione gritar un sinfín de improperios y reproches, pero no quiso decirnos qué había pasado ni se nos ocurrió preguntar, porque—'

'Déjalo quedar así' lo interrumpió Ron, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Harry y George se miraron una vez más.

'Hermione parecía bastante alterada y la vi beberse un vaso de whisky de fuego de tan sólo dos tragos, murmurando que necesitaba olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir…' añadió su hermano, quien jamás perdería la oportunidad de fastidiar a alguien y mucho menos si se trataba de un Weasley 'Esa noche estaba demasiado en mi mundo como para ponerme a hacer cuentas, pero ahora si añado a todo eso que Luna y tú os unisteis a nosotros en el salón unos pocos minutos después…'

'George' le advirtió Ron con tono amenazante.

'Creo que nadie necesita que se aclare nada más' dijo Harry quien, tras luchar por mantenerse serio por varios segundos, terminó sin poder contener la sonora carcajada que le rebotaba en la garganta. Él y George rieron juntos por más de tres minutos mientras Ron, dándoles la espalda, maldecía por lo bajo y proseguía con sus labores.

'¿Ya habéis terminado con los dormitorios, chicos?' la señora Weasley se asomó desde la cocina, contemplándolos con sus cejas enarcadas.

'No. Ahora mismo estaba por decirle a Harry que nos encargaste—'

'Cambiar las sábanas, si hacéis el favor' lo interrumpió Molly con tono urgente y mientras echaba un vistazo rápido al reloj de cuerda colgado en la pared del salón, sobre la chimenea 'Merlín, se nos está haciendo tardísimo. ¡Ritmo, familia, que los invitados están a punto de llegar y tenemos todo patas arriba todavía!'

Todos obedecieron y se pusieron a ejercer la labor que Molly les había encomendado para, minutos más tarde, reunirse con los demás en la cocina, donde un recién llegado señor Weasley repartía copas de burbujeante champán entre los presentes. Mientras esperaban a la llegada de los invitados contaron varias anécdotas recogidas de pasadas navidades, todos riendo y sin recordar en lo más mínimo que hacía tan sólo unos pocos días Hermione había estado en peligro de muerte. Para entonces McWorth ya había recibido el Beso y su cuerpo carente de alma reposaba en una celda de Azkabán, donde moriría tan sólo unos días más tarde, en la tarde del último día del año.

La noticia no tomó desprevenidos a Harry ni al resto de sus amigos y tampoco fue considerada lo suficientemente importante como para tenerla en cuenta. Preferían actuar como si nada en realidad hubiera sucedido, como si McWorth nunca hubiera existido aún cuando había sido el causante de que Harry y Hermione se reencontraran. Siguieron adelante con sus vidas celebrando a los pocos meses el compromiso de Ron y Luna, quienes se casaron en los primeros días de otoño.

Harry fue el padrino del novio y Hermione una de las damas de honor de la novia, por lo que ambos fueron obligados por los presentes a dedicarle unas palabras a los recién casados. El discurso de la castaña hizo que todos los presentes se enternecieran con sus palabras de cariño hacia Ron y Luna e incluso que se rieran, mas fue Harry quien puso el verdadero toque de humor, burlándose de ambos a base de anécdotas del pasado.

Fue cuando se quedó de pronto en silencio en medio de una nueva historia que los convidados dejaron de reír para ver cómo él se había quedado pasmado mirando a Hermione, quien se percató de varios pares de ojos clavados en ella y decidió echar un vistazo a Harry para ver qué era lo que sucedía. Cuando lo vio contemplándola fijamente, frunció el ceño y le hizo un gesto para que continuara con su discurso.

Pero Harry, en lugar de ello, realizó un giro de ciento ochenta grados y comenzó a hablarle a los presentes de cómo se había enamorado de su mejor amiga. Hermione sintió enseguida el nudo de nervios en su estómago y le sostuvo la mirada, consciente de a dónde dirigían todas aquellas palabras que estaban consiguiendo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas de emoción. Para cuando terminó de nombrar todos los aspectos de ella que le gustaban, Harry le pidió en matrimonio frente a todos los asistentes a la boda, los cuales guardaron completo silencio mientras los miraban a uno y al otro, alternando al igual que si siguieran una pelota de un partido de tenis esperando la respuesta de la castaña.

Hermione aspiró profundamente a través de la nariz para tratar de controlar sus emociones y, reuniendo un poco de valor, se quitó la servilleta del regazo y la tiró sobre la mesa antes de ponerse en pie de un brinco para contemplar a su novio con las manos a los lados de su cadera.

'Harry James Potter, ¿otra vez?' preguntó al tiempo que se dirigía hacia él a paso amenazante. Su tono de voz había sonado tan brusco que muchos de los presentes intercambiaban miradas de sorpresa creyendo que de veras estaba enfadada. Hermione se detuvo frente a un Harry que la miraba con las cejas alzadas '¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que sí para que dejes de preguntármelo?' añadió entonces, consiguiendo que muchos suspirasen de alivio, que otros riesen y que los demás lanzaran un alarido de ternura. La castaña sonrió y se acercó para besarlo.

'¡Dejad de robarnos el protagonismo a mí y a mi esposa!' exclamó Ron con tono de falsa indignación, pero Harry y Hermione no dejaron de besarse, puesto que ni siquiera lo habían escuchado.

**~ FIN ~**

**.**

**.**


End file.
